Désillusion
by Azerty au rapport
Summary: Je deviendrais Hokage ! Je ramènerais Sasuke ! Autant de promesses déterminées faites par un enfant entête mais prometteur. Pourtant lorsque la réalité nous rattrape, que les illusions se brisent, que la volonté s’émiette ... Sasu/naru tragédie
1. Prologue

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Lentement, le soleil s'était enfoncé sous l'horizon, ne subsistant plus que dans un point rougeâtre dont les rayons rasants ne traversaient plus la fenêtre. Même quand la clarté avait décrû, ne laissant que des murs rendus grisâtres par l'approche de la nuit, il ne s'était pas levé, n'avait allumé aucune lumière. Un léger soupir mourut entre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Tu devrais au moins manger quelque chose !

Elle s'en voulut de ne pas être passée acheter un bol de son plat préféré, mais pour dire les choses comme elles sont, elle avait eu autre chose en tête.

- Tu n'es pas l'unique personne que cela affecte Naruto, ne sois pas égoïste au point de te croire seul à souffrir !

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'appartement, elle l'entendit ricaner doucement, d'une voix atrocement enrouée, avant de relever enfin son visage. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient anormalement brillants, soulignés de cernes et injectés de sang.

- Je te remercie de te soucier de moi Sakura-chan. Ça serait bien la première fois !

La jeune ninja en eut un pincement au cœur : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Elle s'en voulait maintenant.

- Je suis venue voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, soupira-t-elle, résignée.

Puis, après une légère hésitation :

- Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas demain. Tu vas passer ta journée enfermé ici, comme aujourd'hui.

Aucune réponse. Le garçon devant elle s'était de nouveau passionné pour les imperfections des lattes de son plancher.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Naruto. Avant tu aurais protesté, crié, serré les poings et foncé dans le tas, jusqu'au dernier moment, la dernière minute ! Tu as abandonné trop vite.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui ne t'es pas battue du tout ! Peut être que j'en ai eu marre d'être toujours le seul à essayer de bouger les choses ! Peut être que je n'en pouvais plus de vous regarder rester là sans rien faire ! Et bien tu vois : maintenant c'est moi qui ne fiche plus rien !

- Tu as changé …, se contenta de souffler sa coéquipière avant de baisser les bras.

Elle attrapa son manteau qu'elle jeta par-dessus son épaule, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle allait la refermer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ami, presque trop faible pour qu'elle ne la comprenne.

- Non Sakura, je n'ai pas changé. C'est bien ça le problème.

La porte claqua. La page était tournée.

A suivre …

* * *

Azerty : Alors ? Verdict ?

Sermina : C'est bizarre et cela pose des questions sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment ! Mais maintenant, ZE VEUX LA SUITE !!

Naruto : Moi non : prend ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé du tout !

Azerty : o.O tu es devenu patient toi ?

Naruto : Non, c'est surtout que je sens déjà que je vais souffrir … -.-

Azerty : Je suis si prévisible que ça ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Réponse aux coms

Merci d'employer le terme « accrocheur » **kira-chan**, parce que la plus part du temps on me disait « vraiment bizarre » !

Merci de lire cette fic également **cc** ! Ici, je pense faire comme l'autre : un chapitre par jour !

Pour les trois premiers chapitres, tu n'as pas besoin de mouchoirs **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! Après par contre, ça se discute …

**Désillusion chapitre I : Là où tout commence.**

_Trois jours plus tôt …_

Rien n'arrive par hasard, tout est le résultat de ce qui a précédé. Ainsi, toute cette histoire avait débuté un jour de mars, alors que le vent joueur et froid semblait être le seul à se souvenir encore de l'hiver. J'aurais aussi pu dire que tout commençait, paradoxalement, à la vallée de la fin, dans un combat qui allait décider pour deux jeunes hommes du reste de leur vie, mais dans ce cas là j'aurais aussi pu remonter au jour où deux enfants peut être un peu trop fiers s'étaient adressés des moues boudeuses, au bord d'un étang, scellant ainsi une amitié pas vraiment comme les autres. Si je voulais, je pourrais aussi m'attarder sur l'instant durant lequel le quatrième Hokage avait rencontré celle qui fut la mère de son enfant. Mais non, tout cela, même si ça aiderait à saisir mieux le pourquoi du comment, ne serait pas indispensable pour ce que je veux vous compter.

J'affirme donc que le commencement de cette histoire fut donné par la bourrasque qui fit danser un instant une mèche blonde devant des yeux purs et rieurs, d'un bleu océan.

- Dépêche-toi Naruto, on va louper l'heure de rendez-vous !

- N'en rajoutez pas Kakashi-sensei, pour une fois on est presque en avance !

- C'est peut être justement parce que vous n'êtes arrivé sur le pont qu'avec vingt minutes de retard, n'est ce pas sensei ?

- Tu es trop dure avec moi Sakura, soupira le ninja copieur. Quant à toi Naruto, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire marche arrière.

- Maieuuuuuh ! Le vent avait emporté mon bandeau ! Je ne peux me battre sans ! C'est la marque qui indique que je serais loyal, la fierté de Konoha et …

- On sait Naruto, et Kakashi-sensei a raison : nous devons rester groupés !

Le jeune homme gonfla les joues dans une moue incroyablement gamine, et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Puis, se retournant vers sa coéquipière avec un sourire de dix pieds de long, il rajouta :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là à temps pour te protéger Sakura-chan ! Je suis le futur Hokage après tout !

La jeune fille poussa un soupir désespéré avant de lui lancer un regard accusateur :

- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de faire semblant de me draguer ? Que dirait ta petite amie si elle te voyait ?

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne le fais qu'en mission !

Cette remarque lui valut un magnifique coup de poing qui l'envoya directement s'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche.

- Itai, tu fais mal Sakura-chan ! s'offusqua le jeune homme dont les égratignures se refermaient déjà.

- Ne te plains pas : si je ne savais pas que c'est juste une mauvaise blague, je t'aurais tué sur le champ ! Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande si tu es bien digne d'un ange comme elle !

Un sourire béat se forma sur la bouche du blondinet à cette phrase, et il gémit en trépignant :

- Elle me manque !! Hinata-chan comment puis-je vivre sans toi ??

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard amusé avant de le rappeler à l'ordre, et ils franchirent la faible distance qui les séparait encore du point de rendez-vous.

C'était une petite enclave dissimulée sous l'escalier de béton, à l'abri de l'ombre profonde de la tour. Ils devaient y retrouver un messager, espion infiltré dans les camps ennemis et qui, d'après les renseignements de Jiraya, détenait un parchemin de la plus haute importance. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 23 H 18, et les deux partis devaient s'y présenter à l'heure pile. Si l'un ou l'autre manquait à l'appel, ordre avait été donné d'attendre une cinquantaine de secondes avant de battre immédiatement en retraite.

L'heure avait sonné. Personne ne venait.

- J'espère qu'il n'a simplement pas pu sortir et que la mission sera remise à plus tard ! murmura Sakura, inquiète, alors que trente secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

- Et moi je dis qu'il va venir, répondit Naruto sur le même ton.

Il avait alors l'attitude sérieuse et concentrée qu'il avait finalement appris à garder au cœur des missions, au grand soulagement de ses coéquipiers. Attentif au moindre bruit, il se tenait immobile à l'entrée de la cache. Quatre secondes plus tard, il se retourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Gagné.

Et immédiatement après, une ombre se faufila à leur coté, la main étroitement serrée sur un rouleau de parchemin.

- Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivi, et j'ai préféré vérifier !

- Ce n'est rien, souffla Kakashi sous son masque, l'important est que le message soit en sécurité.

Le nouveau venu acquiesça. C'est au moment où il tendit le précieux document au chef du groupe, et que la paume de l'ANBU le frôla que tout bascula.

Un cri d'alarme. Deux mots à peine articulés.

- A couvert !

Kakashi eut juste le temps de se décaler de deux centimètres vers la droite avant d'un kunai ne frôle sa joue, sectionnant au passage une mèche de ses cheveux gris. Aussitôt, tous les quatre se plaquèrent contre les parois de béton, diminuant au maximum la surface visible de leur corps. Naruto, qui avait donné l'alerte, était resté près de l'entrée et continuait d'observer au mieux les environs.

- Combien ? demanda simplement son supérieur.

- Au moins trois, peut être plus.

- Que fait-on sensei ?

- Je garde le parchemin et nous nous séparons. Ils seront obligés de se diviser, et avec un peu de chance on pourra les semer facilement. Branchez tous vos radios, en cas de situation critique n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide. J'appelle des renforts. Et n'oubliez pas : le plus important, c'est la protection du parchemin. Que vous occupiez un ennemi suffit tant que je ne vous envoie aucun signal de détresse.

Tout était dit. Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et d'un bond, ils se répartirent aux quatre points cardinaux. Naruto filait à toute vitesse, sans même vérifier s'il était bien suivi : ç'aurait été se trahir, crier aux ennemis « suivez-moi, je ne suis qu'une diversion ! Regardez, je vous attends ! ». Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'angoisse, il finit par repérer un léger bruit de brindille cassée. Ce fut le seul, mais le jeune ninja n'avait pas besoin de plus. Le vent courrait à ses côtés, comme s'il avait voulu se mesurer à lui. Dans le ciel, il faisait paresseusement rouler d'immenses nuages couleur encre, à peine éclaircis par la lumière pâle de la lune qui peinait à les transpercer. Autour du fuyard, tout était devenu grisâtre, presque fantomatique, baigné dans cette lueur diffuse. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Du coin de l'œil, il distingua une silhouette féline qui évoluait souplement derrière lui, gagnant peu à peu du terrain, lentement mais sûrement. Parfait : tout était prêt. D'un seul coup, Naruto se retourna.

Le sifflement quasi imperceptible de trois kunais troubla à peine l'air, comme le bruit sourd lorsqu'ils se plantèrent sur la surface irrégulière d'un vieil arbre. Devant lui, son ennemi achevait son esquive et atterrit au sol dans un bruissement feutré.

L'ombre se redressa lentement, remuant à peine les plis de sa cape. Il émanait d'elle une sorte de confiance en soi à toute épreuve, une attitude hautaine et supérieure qui réduisait tout ce qui l'entourait à l'état de broutilles, attirait inévitablement l'attention et ne faisait plus exister qu'elle. Et puis il y avait sa puissance aussi. Même de là où il se trouvait, Naruto pouvait sentir les vagues d'un chakra aussi sombre qu'irrésistible. Au fond de sa poitrine, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Il devait juste être en train de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible ; il l'avait trop cherché pour tomber sur lui par hasard. Les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres légèrement desserrées par la surprise, il fixa encore et encore l'individu qui se tenait là, devant lui, dissimulé par une pièce d'étoffe noire et le manque de luminosité de la nuit. Ça ne faisait rien : il l'aurait reconnu les yeux fermés. Avant même qu'il ait pu réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, un nom franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il tente de le retenir.

- Sasuke …

Devant lui, la fine silhouette tressaillit, seul signe d'émotion depuis le début de leur face à face immobile. Le jeune Uzumaki sentit sans le voir le regard d'encre qui se posait avec application sur lui sans pour autant le reconnaître. Et puis le vent se leva. La lourde danse des nuages s'accéléra, se déchira, laissant le passage aux rayons d'argent d'une pleine lune. D'un seul coup, la scène du futur combat s'éclaira. C'est là que Sasuke le vit.

Il y a des gens qu'on ne s'imagine pas voir grandir un jour, tant ils ont pour nous des allures de gamins. Naruto était ce genre de personnes pour son coéquipier : un mioche catapulté dans l'adolescence sans la matière grise qui va avec. Peut être le changement l'aurait-il moins frappé s'ils n'avaient pas vécu séparés aussi longtemps ? Quel âge devait-il désormais avoir ? A peine plus que lui, sûrement tout juste 21 ans … En tout cas la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'avait physiquement rien à voir avec l'enfant qu'il avait jadis connu. Grand, sûrement autant que lui. Cela déjà, c'était nouveau. Le temps avait affiné sa silhouette, sculpté ses membres désormais minces, à peine soulignés de muscles qui transparaissaient sous ses vêtements moulants. Sa tenue orange, rendue grise par la nuit, scintillait doucement aux reflets de la lune, soulignée par de longues bandes noires qui leur ôtaient tout le ridicule et le mauvais goût de ses anciennes affaires. Tout avait été repensé pour gêner le moins possible, protéger au mieux, rendre les armes accessibles avec une grande facilité et aussi, sans le faire exprès, souligner à merveille le corps parfait du jeune ninja. Son visage lui-même semblait métamorphosé. Toujours la même peau de miel, et ses fines cicatrices sur ses joues, mais ses traits s'étaient affinés, mettant en valeur ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres pêches. Mais ce qui choquait surtout, c'était les longues mèches dorées qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras, et jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Quatre petites tresses patiemment tissées les retenaient en arrière pour ne pas gêner sa vision, et seule une frange rebelle s'obstinait à retomber sur ses pupilles azure.

Bref : Naruto était beau.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas le genre de personne qui se perd facilement dans ses pensées : doucement, il avança sa main vers sa pochette de kunais. Une voix suspendit son geste.

- Sasu ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire ! Naruto se gifla intérieurement : il venait de retrouver son rival, pas la peine de lui parler comme s'il voulait qu'il foute le camp.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, dobe. Votre Hokage est tellement à court d'équipes qu'elle envoi des minables sur des missions importantes ? Moi qui te croyais encore à courir après les chats …

- TEME !!

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Toujours aussi facile à manipuler ! A retenir, cet abruti pourrait bien lui servir …

Il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point il avait tort et, d'un autre côté, horriblement raison. Il ne se doutait pas non plus des conséquences qu'aurait le combat qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener. Naruto, quant à lui, ne voyait qu'une seule chose : son ennemi, rival, meilleur ami était là, devant lui. Et il le ramènerait. Coûte que coûte. De gré ou de force. Il le ramènerait, même s'il devait en crever.

En crever …

A suivre …

Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très clair alors voila : le prologue est une discussion qui se déroule trois jours APRES le chapitre un. C'est comme un avant goût de ce qui va se passer.

Naruto : Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air si dramatique ton histoire !

Azerty : Non, comme tu le vois j'essais de coller au manga dans une période située entre la mort du tout vilain  pas beau serpent et le monologue de Tobi. Je vais essayer de construire une histoire la plus réaliste possible.

Naruto : Alors pourquoi tu l'as classé en « tragédie » ?

Azerty : parce que je vais être réaliste, justement ! Ton personnage fonce tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences, en imaginant qu'il suffit d'être fort, courageux et de gagner ses combats pour que tout s'arrange. Mais partit comme il l'est, et si l'auteur reste cohérant, c'est une histoire qui se terminera obligatoirement mal !


	3. Chapter 2

****

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**Réponse aux coms :

Pour double vie, mon but c'est le sasu/naru. Ici, c'est d'être réaliste **kira-chan** !

Oui **yaoi-no-ongaeshi,** naru-chan va souffrir ! Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas forcément mal ! ça dépend juste du point de vu …

Si, si **cc** : tragédie ! Et Naruto sort bien avec Hinata. **Mais **c'est quand même du sasu/naru. Tu verras…

**Chapitre II : Ne jamais lâcher prise !**

L'obstination, c'est quelque chose de très énervant. Ça vous fait foncer tête baissée alors que tout le monde autour de vous vous démontre par A plus B que vous vous trompez. Ca vous bouche les yeux et les oreilles, vous rend aveugle à la réalité, et potentiellement lourd à supporter. En un mot, c'était une définition parfaite de Naruto. La majorité des gens, au final, n'en retenait que le côté « tête brûlée très embêtante » et gardait de lui l'image d'un éternel gamin incontrôlable. Mais il y avait quelques personnes, comme Iruka par exemple, qui était très heureux que les choses soient ainsi : que Naruto se soit obstiné à vivre. Envers et contre tout, malgré les coups, les insultes, avancer encore et toujours alors que le reste du monde ne demandait qu'à le voir mourir dans son coin.

Et en définitive, on s'était tellement habitué à son attitude immature et fonceuse qu'on avait baissé les bras. Même quand il avait crié à la face du monde entier qu'il allait « ramener Sasuke ». Il y avait bien eu, alors, quelques bonnes âmes qui avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était impossible, pour que le retour à la réalité ne soit pas trop dur. Mais finalement ils avaient dû rendre les armes eux aussi.

C'était son objectif, sa façon de vivre, de survivre …

Il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on sait qu'on devrait dire quelque chose, faire un geste, n'importe quoi, mais où on reste là, immobile, pétrifié. Uzumaki Naruto avait pour habitude de bouger partout avec une telle fureur qu'il arrivait à oublier tout le reste. Il savait rire aux éclats pour combler le silence trop lourd de son appartement, hurler des bêtises pour attirer les regards indifférents des autres, et crier en levant le poing lorsqu'une remarque trop blessante lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en sanglotant. Par contre, il ne savait plus ce qu'on faisait lorsqu'on se sentait profondément heureux.

Son cerveau restait désespérément vide alors qu'une fulgurante envie de pleurer comme un gamin le prenait à la gorge. Mais non. Il restait là. Sans bouger. Sasuke. Son Sasuke était là, devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine. Il l'avait retrouvé. Enfin. Une faible brise avait délicatement poussé la capuche de l'Uchiwa, réveillant au clair de lune son visage toujours aussi blafard, sa face hautaine et sans expression. Alors Naruto le regardait encore et encore, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, toujours sans oser bouger. Avec un claquement de langue énervé, le jeune déserteur le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité.

- Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas confié le parchemin à un idiot comme toi ?

Immédiatement, l'Uzumaki prit un air boudeur, vexé.

- J'en déduis que j'ai vu juste.

Naruto grimaça légèrement. Si quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène, il aurait encore eu droit à des réflexions comme quoi un ninja devait apprendre à dissimuler ses sentiments pour mieux tromper l'ennemi. Le brun lui avait tendu un piège, et il avait sauté à pieds joints dedans. Sasuke tournait déjà les talons, sans un mot de plus. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire le premier bond qui l'aurait ramené au couvert de la forêt, l'héritier Uchiwa fut brusquement arrêté par une lame qui fonçait sur lui, le forçant à se décaler.

- Teme ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement …

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ; si tu cherches à me retenir, je te tuerai.

- Essaie toujours, sourit l'Uzumaki.

Ses pieds s'étaient doucement décalés l'un par rapport à l'autre et il se tenait à présent en position de combat, les jambes fléchies, un kunaï dans chaque main. Parfaitement immobile, dans un équilibre sans faille, il attendait que son adversaire fasse un geste pour agir en conséquence. Il s'était imaginé mille et une fois cette scène dans un coin de sa tête, avait prévu toutes les parades, les passes d'armes, les techniques et jusqu'au moindre souffle. Il s'était entraîné plus de six ans juste pour ce moment. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne _pouvait_ pas perdre. Il était prêt.

L'attaque fut fulgurante. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Sasuke s'était précipité sur lui à une vitesse bien supérieure à celle qu'avait prévu le blond. Dans la main droite de ce dernier, l'arme se décala d'un millimètre sur le côté pour mieux stopper la lame qui s'abattait sur lui. Le tranchant fut bloqué net, et les deux adversaires s'écartaient l'un de l'autre dans un bond simultané, marqué d'un tintement métallique. Là commença le vrai combat. Feinte, esquive, pirouette, parade, comme une danse au corps à corps entre le vol mortel des lames. Quelque soit l'attaquant, l'autre bloquait le coup sans sourciller et ripostait dans le même élan. Très vite, on mêla le chakra au combat. La première technique fut un Katon, bien vite soufflé par une lame de vent que le jeune blond invoqua d'un simple revers de la main avant d'enchaîner sur une autre attaque. De prises en prises, d'esquives en esquives, le niveau montait au fur et à mesure que tout deux se testaient. Impossible encore de dire qui était le plus fort, mais toutes les cartes n'étaient pas tirées, et si la « danse » avait déjà dévasté la clairière alentour sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, rien n'était encore joué.

Mais les choses n'allaient pas tarder à s'accélérer. Tout s'engrangea lorsque l'héritier Uchiwa jugea enfin que cet idiot méritait peut être qu'il active son don. Trois virgules tournaient doucement dans ses pupilles écarlates lorsqu'il se retourna vers son adversaire après une parade, de la même couleur que la fine éraflure qu'un coup particulièrement bien senti avait tracé sur sa joue droite.

- Intéressant …, souffla-t-il simplement avec ce même air froid et indifférent qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début de l'affrontement.

D'un geste souple, il se remit en position de garde, fixant son regard sang sur son ancien coéquipier. Le cœur de Naruto battait (à?) la chamade, autant à cause de la violence de leur passe d'arme qu'en raison de l'excitation folle qui bouillonnait dans tout son corps. Se calmer, vite, ne pas se laisser emporter : le plus dur était encore à venir. Résolu, la tête haute, il fixa son attention sur les orbes rougeâtres qui déchiraient l'obscurité de la nuit. Les yeux de Sasuke … Beaucoup les trouvaient terrifiants, pour lui ils avaient toujours été d'une beauté sauvage et intouchable. Il allait le ramener. Il l'avait promis.

Le coup suivant, Naruto l'avait imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois, et il s'était entraîné à le perfectionner plus souvent encore. Restait à savoir si ça marcherait … Ses doigts se mirent à exécuter à une vitesse folle des gestes qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir trop préparés, réunissant du chakra sur tous les pores de sa paume. Puis, dans un geste rendu gracieux par la pratique, il plaça délicatement la main devant sa bouche et y propulsa tout l'air de ses poumons. Simplement.

Un souffle de tempête se déversa devant lui, englobant tout ce qui lui faisait face, arrachant deux ou trois arbres et soulevant un nuage de sable. Pris de court, Sasuke réagit une demi seconde trop tard, et le vent l'atteignit de plein fouet sans qu'il ait pu l'éviter. Par réflexe, il couvrit de ses bras ses paupières closes, protègeant ses précieuses pupilles des grains rêches qui volaient tout autour de lui. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir que tout, autour de lui, était devenu incroyablement flou. C'est à cet instant qu'un éclair de douleur traversa sa tête, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Les mains crispées sur ses yeux brûlants, il sentit son sharingan se désactiver sans qu'il lui en ait donné l'ordre, avant que la souffrance ne s'efface miraculeusement. Il leva son regard d'encre sur son adversaire à nouveau net, et le découvrit avec un splendide sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

- Ça a marché ! Je suis un génie, un être surdoué, un Hokage né ! C'est trop génial, je suis le maître du monde !

Et sous les yeux surpris de son éternel rival, Naruto continua de divaguer ainsi pendant quelques instants avant que son ramassis de paroles idiotes devienne enfin intéressant.

- J'ai passé deux mois entiers sur cette technique, mais ça valait le coût ! Tu devrais être flatté : je l'ai créée rien que pour toi. Je savais que lorsque je te retrouverais, il y avait de bonne chance que ça recommence comme à la vallée de la fin, alors il me fallait quelque chose pour me débarrasser de tes yeux, histoire de nous ramener à égalité. L'idée m'est venue quand mes voisins se sont disputés un peu plus violemment que d'habitude. Ils sont mariés depuis près de vingt ans, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne je les ai toujours entendus s'engueuler, alors sur le coup j'ai pas fait attention. Le problème c'est que la femme a été une assez bonne ninja dans ses jeunes années. Je dis « ses jeunes années » parce qu'elle commence un peu à dater la vieille ! Donc, quand son mari a commencé à lui dire …

S'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son adversaire au cours de ce monologue plus ou moins constructif, il aurait pu voir sur le visage de l'Uchiwa un air qui disait clairement : « Non mais je rêve ou il est en train de déballer sa vie en plein affrontement ? », qui devait bientôt muter en un « J'hésite : je protège mon honneur en restant loyal ou je le tue maintenant pour le faire taire ? ». C'est du moins ce que sous-entendaient ses traits. Pour le reste, ni vous ni moi ne pourrons jamais savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce glaçon en puissance.

- … Et quand elle a lancé son poing plein de chakra vers la tête de son conjoint (qui a eu l'indécence d'éviter), elle a finalement touché le mur, propulsant de son énergie dans tout le bâtiment et faisant sauter les fusibles d'électricité. Résultat, j'ai été coupé en plein épisode de « le ninja assassin, un combat pour l'amour », mais j'ai eu une drôle d'idée : « Est-ce que si j'introduisais assez de chakra dans tes yeux, tes sharigans se désactiveraient ? ». Une sorte de court-circuit si tu veux. J'ai alors pensé à un vent chargé d'épines de chakra, quasi impossible à éviter. Je me suis servi d'Hinata comme cobaye parce qu'elle a, elle aussi, des yeux hors normes, et même si j'ai failli la tuer deux ou trois fois, ça nous a beaucoup rapprochés ! Mais je n'étais pas certain que ça marcherait sur toi, alors je suis soulagé.

Il terminait à peine sa phrase qu'un coup de poing vint le cueillir au menton, l'envoyant vers l'arrière. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix murmurer à son oreille :

- Tu parles toujours trop, baka.

Mais avant que l'Uzumaki ait touché le sol, il fut entouré d'un nuage blanchâtre et deux clones apparurent à ses côtés. Ces derniers se lancèrent à l'assaut de la silhouette brune tandis que l'original brandissait un gigantesque **shuriken. Mais même sans ses yeux, l'Uchiwa n'eut aucun mal à détruire les copies et éviter l'arme. Ce ne fut aussi pas un problème pour lui de réduire à néant le troisième clone qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui après avoir abandonné la métamorphose en shuriken.**

**Le jeune homme poussa un soupir légèrement déçu, puis lança au blond devant lui :**

**- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?**

Naruto tiqua, apparemment troublé d'avoir si lamentablement échoué.

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Tu croyais que sans les sharingans je ne pouvais pas voir quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Tu avais fait la même attaque contre Zabuza.

Un fin sourire apparu sur le visage du blondinet.

- Tu t'en souviens, murmura t'il simplement.

Ses lèvres s'étiraient encore lorsque qu'il reprit :

- J'ai gagné. Cette fois, tu ne pourras plus t'échapper !

Et c'est seulement à cet instant que Sasuke Uchiwa se rendit compte qu'il s'était totalement fait mener en bateau. Et ce, depuis le moment même où la brise dévastatrice de son ancien ami avait désactivé ses yeux. Sans qu'il la voit, il pouvait désormais sentir la fine toile de chakra que Naruto avait tracée entre eux deux et qui enlaçait désormais ses jambes, l'empêchant d'entamer le moindre mouvement.

- Alors depuis le début …, souffla-t-il avec ce qui, s'il n'avait pas été lui, aurait pu ressembler à de l'admiration.

- Exactement ! Mon vent ne sert pas qu'à annuler ton don héréditaire, mais dépose aussi de mon chakra partout sur le terrain. Si tu restes immobile assez longtemps, je peux le tresser autour de toi pour t'empêcher de bouger. C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé aussi longtemps, sachant que l'honneur des Uchiwa t'empêcherait de me frapper pendant que je répondais à ta question, même si tu ne me l'avais pas posée, fier comme tu es ! Je me doutais que ça ne suffirait pas, alors j'avais prévu une attaque que tu déjouerais facilement, mais grâce à laquelle je pourrais te manipuler et te ramener à ta place dans ma toile. Et vu que tu ne pouvais plus voir mon chakra, tu ne t'es douté de rien ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les renforts que Kakashi-sensei a appelés !

Et son sourire devint éclatant, comme dans les meilleurs jours de sa jeunesse, quand ils se battaient tous les trois dans une seule et même équipe.

- Je te l'avais dit Sasuke ! Tu reviendras au village avec moi, que tu le veilles ou non. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir sans moi. Jamais.

Ça c'est ce qu'il avait prévu, mais Uzumaki Naruto allait bientôt se rendre compte que dans sa vie, plus rien ne suivrait la route qu'il aurait voulu prendre. Car à ce moment-là, il sentit une douleur fulgurante déchirer son épaule droite, alors que les crocs du serpent broyaient sans ménagement ses muscles. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. La poussière alentour se teintait de rouge alors que de longues traînées gluantes s'écoulaient sur son torse, imbibant ses vêtements. Naruto laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur lorsque les mâchoires desserrèrent leur emprise et que le serpent se laissa retomber souplement à ses côtés. Déjà, Kyuubi travaillait en lui pour refermer la blessure. Elle n'était pas trop profonde, cela ne mit pas beaucoup de temps. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Ses doigts suivirent les contours de la plaie à moitié colmatée, découvrant des veines anormalement gonflées. Du poison. Au fin fond de sa cage, le renard s'affolait. Un liquide verdâtre se propageait dans le sang de son hôte sans qu'il ne parvienne à le stopper, gagnant peu à peu tout le corps. D'un seul coup, Naruto s'étala par terre, vidé de ses forces. Ses doigts devant ses yeux voilés caressaient les premiers fils d'énergies de sa technique qui s'estompaient doucement. Non. Pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il tienne.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais rien prévu de mon côté, baka ? Pendant tout ce temps, mon invocation me couvrait en cas de problème. Abandonne.

NON ! Il ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé, ce n'était pas pour le perdre aussi vite ! Des larmes de désespoir perlaient à ses yeux azurs. Tous ses efforts … tenir encore, juste un peu ! Son souffle diminuait. Les images devant lui se brouillaient. La ligne d'énergie au bout de sa main avait la taille d'un fil d'araignée. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il le ramènerait au village.

Quitte à en crever.

En crever …

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une brise âcre de maladie cachée sous une senteur de désinfectant excessive et celle, plus douceâtre, d'un vieux bouquet qui se fanait peu à peu. Et puis un doux parfum de violette, souligné par l'odeur ô combien adorée d'un ramen bien chaud. C'est ce qui décida Naruto à soulever lentement ses paupières. La lumière se réfléchissait de part et d'autre de lui, englobant dans un halo blanc un ange qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Je savais que ça te ramènerait à la vie, pouffa doucement une voix claire comme du cristal.

Naruto leva doucement ses doigts vers elle, caressant amoureusement cette joue couleur porcelaine qui se tinta immédiatement de vermeil.

- Si tu veux on peut vous laisser ! railla la voix de Tsunade derrière eux.

- Retire ta main de ma cousine où je me fais un plaisir de te la couper, Uzumaki !

- Ne … Neji !! Naruto-kun est malade !

- Et à ce que je vois ça ne l'empêche pas de poser ses sales pattes sur toi !

- C'est mon petit ami.

- Ça je sais, merci. Je me demande ce que tu lui trouves à cet attardé !

Et sous les yeux amusés de l'assistance, celui qui était désormais le chef de la famille Hyuuga eut le droit à un regard mauvais de la part de sa cousine. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait giflé. C'est qu'elle avait changé, la petite Hinata ! Oh, elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie de son excessive timidité, et elle tombait encore dans les pommes lorsque son amoureux l'embrassait passionnément en public, mais elle ne bégayait presque plus et pouvait parler à n'importe qui avec une relative facilité. Cela se ressentait aussi sur ses habits qui, depuis peu, mettaient enfin en valeur sa silhouette fine et sa poitrine avantageuse, ainsi qu'avec une coupe de cheveux très à la mode, en mèches irrégulières, qui découvrait son visage aux trais doux. Paradoxalement, ces changements étaient en grande partie dus à l'attitude sur-protectrice de son cousin. Depuis son dix-huitième anniversaire ce dernier avait enfin accepté son rôle de protecteur et l'avait même un peu trop pris au sérieux … Ainsi, il avait manqué d'étrangler Naruto lorsque sa relation avec la brunette avait été découverte, c'est-à-dire dès que l'Uzumaki s'était mis à sauter sur tous les toits en criant qu'il sortait avec la plus belle fille du monde. Et si on ajoutait à ça le fait qu'il avait été mis au courant des entraînements que Naruto avait effectué avec Hinata (dans le rôle du punching-ball) … Seul le regard courroucé de sa cousine l'empêchait de réduire Naruto en rondelles de quelques microns d'épaisseur.

Parmi les autres personnes présentes, Naruto reconnut son tuteur qui irradiait le soulagement à l'état pur, apparemment profondément heureux de le voir enfin réveillé. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de donner une tape sèche à la main du ninja copieur qui tentait, mine de rien, de lui toucher les fesses. Il y avait aussi Tsunade, qui avait troqué son manteau de Hokage contre une blouse de médecin, et qui prit le pouls de son malade avant de déclarer que tout était normal, de déposer un léger baiser sur le front du petit renard et de partir s'occuper des autres malades. Sakura salua tout le monde avant de la suivre. Un Konohamaru qui allait désormais sur la fin de l'adolescence se jeta dans ses bras avant de lui montrer avec frénésie les nouvelles techniques perverses qu'il avait mises au point, sous l'œil approbateur de Kakashi. Ces deux-là s'entendaient d'ailleurs à merveille, au grand damne de toute la gente féminine du village.

Cette bande de joyeux lurons décida en fin de compte de se retirer et laisser les amoureux ensemble, même s'il fallut pour cela assommer Neji et le traîner de force à l'extérieur de la chambre. Entre temps, Naruto s'était jeté sur son bol de ramen, regrettant juste qu'il n'y en ait pas cinq autres qui l'accompagnait, et finissait sa dernière bouchée sous le regard affectueux de sa dulcinée.

Un infime reste de poison trop faible pour être dangereux circulait encore dans son sang, alourdissant sa tête, et il avait du mal à réfléchir. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. C'est pour ça que ce ne fut qu'après avoir reposé le bol vide sur sa table de nuit qu'il se demanda enfin ce qu'il fichait ici. En ce concentrant, il revit des flashs d'une fuite dans la nuit noire, une vague de lumière argentée qui découvrait la scène, un combat, un visage …

- Sasuke ! s'écria t-il soudain, se redressant si violemment qu'il tomba de son lit dans un magnifique entremêlement de draps, transfuseurs et autres instruments médicaux.

A côté de lui, le rire cristallin de sa petite amie accueillit la scène comique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Grognon, Naruto se redressa en bougonnant que ce n'était pas drôle, avant de lever un regard interrogatif et suppliant sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci consentit alors à répondre :

- J'ai entendu dire que la team de Sasuke vous était tombée dessus pendant votre mission. Sakura raconte s'être confrontée à une fille du nom de Karin, Kakashi à un jeune homme étrange qui semblait dévoré par la marque d'Orochimaru, et Shitumo, le messager qui vous a rejoint, a été secouru alors que son adversaire, un épéiste apparemment, le réduisait en charpie. Il est encore sous respiration assistée. Lorsque les renforts sont arrivés, ils t'ont retrouvé à moitié conscient, tenant au piège ton adversaire. Un ANBU a détruit l'invocation de serpent avant de s'occuper de toi, et deux autres ont encerclé Sasuke et l'ont ramené au village. Il parait qu'il a été très dur à contrôler. Tsunade dit que vu tout le chakra que tu avais utilisé et le venin qui circulait dans tes veines, c'est un miracle que tu sois parvenu à maintenir ta technique jusque-là.

Et un doux sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle rajoutait en rougissant légèrement :

- Mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas le hasard, c'est juste toi. Tu brises ce qui est « impossible » de ta seule volonté.

Le jeune homme émit un rire fier en passant sa main derrière sa tête. Puis il s'arrêta un instant, grimaçant de douleur. Malgré les soins de Tsunade et de son renard, son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir. Un sourire de dix pieds de long étira son visage. C'était la preuve que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, qu'_il_ était revenu.

- Je veux aller le voir! s'écria le blondinet, commençant à se lever.

- Oh non, tu restes là ! Tu ne quittes pas le lit avant que les médecins ne t'y autorisent, ordre du Hokage !

Et malgré ses protestations, Hinata le força à se rallonger, le bordant comme un enfant. Mais il avait attendu plus de sept ans, il pouvait encore patienter quelques heures ! Il était tellement plongé dans son euphorie qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard triste que lui jeta sa petite amie.

Cette dernière resta auprès de lui tout le reste de la journée qui, d'ailleurs, était déjà bien avancée. Le temps s'écoulait comme toujours quand ils étaient tous les deux : il gesticulait comme un idiot, la faisant rire doucement, avant de devenir soudain sérieux et de lui voler un baisser. Et dans la seconde qui suivait, il recommençait à la titiller sur ses joues rouge écrevisse. Il n'avait jamais fait un seul geste déplacé vis-à-vis d'elle depuis les trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, pas une seule caresse qui aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait résolu d'être patient, puisqu'elle était timide et que c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Et ça leur allait parfaitement, à l'un comme à l'autre, si bien que tout monde autour d'eux répétait sans cesse qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de couple aussi adorable. En un mot : ils filaient le parfait amour.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Naruto avait enfin réussi à convaincre sa belle que prendre l'air leur ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait voulu sauter directement par la fenêtre, mais voyant Hinata au bord de la crise cardiaque, il avait finalement renoncé. Commença alors un drôle de jeu où, se tenant par la main comme deux enfants, ils longeaient les murs sur la pointe des pieds en évitant les infirmiers. Et puis soudain, pris au piège entre deux groupes qui s'apprêtaient à tourner à chaque bout du couloir, Naruto ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta et ils se précipitèrent dedans. Là, dans un placard de quelques mètres carrés seulement, en tête à tête entre un balai et un flacon d'une lotion détachante, ils s'embrassèrent doucement sans plus prêter attention aux vas et vient des pas près d'eux, étouffant leurs éclats de rire entre leurs lèvres scellées.

Ils parvinrent finalement dans le jardin de l'hôpital, après que le blond les ait perdus une bonne centaine de fois malgré les panneaux luminescents « exit » répartis tous les vingt-cinq mètres. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, teintant un petit lac de reflet orangé. La tête posée sur les genoux de sa petite amie, Naruto se sentait bien.

- Je suis heureux, souffla t-il. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était parti que je n'y croyais presque plus !

- Je sais, répondit son ange, caressant doucement ses mèches blondes.

Ses doigts s'étaient mêlés aux épis d'or qui formaient la douce chevelure de son amour, et elle détachait calmement les quatre tresses qui les retenaient. C'était devenu comme un rituel entre eux, des instants de paix totale où elle soignait avec une délicatesse infinie chaque brin de cheveux qu'elle remettait à sa place, défaisant et refaisant chaque jour la coiffure de son compagnon.

- C'est idiot hein ? De m'être accroché comme ça. Mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. C'était bien plus qu'une histoire de promesse, de « voix personnelle » que je voulais prendre. Juste que je voulais le revoir, je voulais qu'il revienne …

Hinata ne répondit pas, et ses mains continuaient tranquillement leur ouvrage.

- Tu sais, même quand on était gosse, je n'aimais pas être loin de lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il me regarde, qu'il reconnaisse mon talent, qu'il fasse attention à moi, parce que je me disais qu'à partir du moment où Sasuke Uchiwa ferait tout ça, le village tout entier serait d'accord avec lui. Et puis après c'est devenu différent. Je me demande quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à le considérer comme mon propre frère … A partir de là, il n'y a plus que lui qui comptait. Il aurait dû comprendre ! Lui aussi, il courrait après un frangin dont il attendait désespérément la moindre trace d'attention, la plus petite marque de fierté sur le visage ! Mais non. Lui et moi, on se ressemble au fond : on passe notre vie à chercher ce qu'on n'aura jamais.

- C'est parce qu'il est lui. Les Uchiwa attirent le malheur à des kilomètres à la ronde, à tel point qu'on a maintenant tendance à dire que cette famille est maudite. Pas toi : tout ce que tu veux toi, tu peux l'avoir. Il n'y a plus une seule personne à Konoha qui ose encore penser que tu es faible, et même si tu n'as pas encore été admis dans les ANBU, il est de notoriété publique que Tsunade pense sérieusement à toi pour la remplacer, d'ici une dizaine d'années. Alors ne te compare pas à lui. Tu vaux mille fois mieux.

Elle avait parlé en toute sincérité, et pourtant elle savait que le garçon sur ses genoux ne l'écoutait même pas. Ses grands yeux bleus perdus dans le vide, Naruto se laissait porter par cette vague impression aigre douce qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son meilleur ami.

- Je suis tellement heureux ! Je commençais vraiment à croire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, n'importe quoi … Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ! Mais c'était tout le contraire : j'étais incapable de calmer ses battements. Il m'avait tant manqué ! Tu sais Hinata, à force j'aurais dû oublier ces liens qu'on avait avant, lui et moi. Et bien non. Comme quoi il n'a vraiment pas réussi à les trancher, à la vallée de la fin. Et même : c'est presque pire maintenant que lorsqu'il est parti ! Comme si son absence avait mschumalachuna ?

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Naruto regardait la jeune fille qui venait d'elle-même de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, bloquant son flot de paroles. C'était la première fois qu'Hinata prenait ce genre d'initiative. Et la stupeur de l'Uzumaki fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les cristaux liquides qui, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, s'écoulaient sur les joues pâles de sa petite amie.

- S'il te plait … juste aujourd'hui … ne parle plus de lui, fais comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux. S'il te plait … juste pour ce soir.

La main hâlée du jeune homme caressa doucement sa peau, séchant ses larmes d'une caresse. La fragile Hyuuga ferma les yeux et blottit son visage au creux de cette paume chaleureuse, retenant à grand mal d'autres gouttes qui venaient piquer le bord de ses paupières.

Et Naruto s'en voulait. Il ne comprit pas, sur l'instant, ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais son ange pleurait à cause de lui et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Alors, il hocha doucement la tête, et parla des étoiles qui apparaissaient une à une au dessus d'eux. Mais même là, les constellations semblaient le narguer avec leurs couleurs noires et blanches, étrangement envoûtantes. Comme lui.

Lorsque la nuit fut complète, il fut temps de partir. Hinata tenait à ce qu'ils soient de retour dans sa chambre avant huit heures, parce qu'elle avait promis à Sakura de lui laisser Naruto durant la soirée. Ces deux-là c'était énormément rapprochés depuis la désertion de Sasuke, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils passent leur temps libre ensemble, seuls ou avec d'autres amis. Ce jour-là, à la grande surprise de Naruto, sa meilleure amie rose bonbon l'emmena dîner en tête à tête chez Ichiraku, histoire de dévorer une bonne douzaine de ramens.

Le blondinet en était déjà à son sixième bol lorsqu'il leva le nez de son plat préféré et demanda, un sourire immense sur sa bouche encore pleine :

- Qué qui me vaut chet honneur ?

- De quoi ? s'ébroua soudain Sakura, semblant sortir brusquement de sa rêverie.

- Ben, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu m'as amené ici juste pour le plaisir de manger mon plat préféré qui, soit dit en passant, n'est absolument pas le tien ! Il y a quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, non rien du tout ! s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

Et son sourire n'avait jamais sonné aussi faux ! C'est alors que Naruto remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas même touché à son propre bol et que sa serviette de table était en lambeaux, tant elle s'était acharnée nerveusement dessus.

- Sakura … qu'est ce que se passe ?

Un rire forcé s'étouffa dans la gorge de son amie, et elle répondit dans un souffle :

- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais été douée à la courte paille.

- Gné ?

- On a joué, avec tous les autres, pour voir à qui reviendrait la tâche de te le dire. Et bien sûr c'est tombé sur moi.

Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, et surtout très triste vis-à-vis de lui. Sur le coup, il s'était même demandé si Tsunade n'avait pas découvert une maladie grave et incurable qui le tuerait sur les deux prochains jours, mais il était bien en dessous de la réalité.

- Bon, je me lance. Naruto … Sasuke …

Elle prit une grande inspiration, serra sont point à en faire craqueler le vernis de la table et déclara d'une traite :

- Sasuke a été transféré au quartier de haute sécurité de la prison de Konoha. Il sera jugé demain pour haute trahison.

Tout sembla se figer autour de lui. Son coeur, au fond de sa poitrine, avait dû rater un battement. Les baguettes glissèrent lentement de ses doigts avant de se briser sur le sol avec un bruit sec. C'est à cet instant là que tout bascula.

A suivre …

(Bruit de frottement métallique. Dans la pénombre, on perçoit les étincelles d'une lame qu'on aiguise)

Azerty : Qu'est ce que tu fais mon Sasu-chou ?

Naruto et Sasuke : (meurent sur le coup à l'entente du p'tit nom)

Un ange passe. Puis un vautour. C'est un peu désert ici sans eux…

Azerty (mode déconne intersidérale) : J'invoque le professeur Reine de Tales of Symphonia !

Un sort de résurrection plus tard, nos deux héros sont de nouveau frais et gaillards pour de nouvelles aventures !

Naruto : C'est qui cette fille ?

Sasuke : C'est quoi ce surnom que tu m'as donné ?

Naruto : Elle est vraiment bizarre ta fic !

Sasuke : Pourquoi MON Naruto sort avec l'autre cruche ?

Azerty : Dans l'ordre 1 C'est un perso d'un jeu que j'adore trop auquel mon frère c'est remis récemment, et même que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter régulièrement devant l'écran de la télé pour mater Kratos 2 Mais ça te va super bien mon Sasu-chou ! 3 Comme toutes mes histoires Naru-chan 4 L'autre cruche a un nom et moi je l'aime bien ! Na ! (Ondes meurtrières en masse) Mais a ce que j'ai pu comprendre, y'a des lecteurs qui ne sont pas de mon avis …

Naruto : Alors ils vont êtres contant, parce que les persos que tu apprécies souffrent à mort ! Hinata est mal barrée.

Azerty : Ne t'inquiètes pas : c'est toi qui te prends les trucs les plus psychologiquement torturés Naruto !

Naruto : (yeux exorbités, des sueurs froides dans le dos) Sauvez moi !


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Réponse aux coms :

(se cure négligeament les ongles avec un poignard) Epargner Sasuke ? Je ne sais pas **cc**. Je vais y réfléchir …

Dis mon **INU**, la blonde ça ne serrait pas Collette ? Moi je la trouve mignonne mais un peu conne ! Je préfère le beau ténébreux, j'ai nommé : Kratos !

Je vais t'avouer quelque chose **kira-chan** : si Hinata pleure, c'est juste parce qu'elle est jalouse. Jalouse qu'il ne parle que de _lui, _ne pense qu'à _lui_.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Hina/naru **yaoi-no-ongaeshi,** il ne dure pas bien longtemps. Par contre, en ce qui concerne les tortures de Naruto … là tu peux t'inquiéter !

**Chapitre 4**

L'avenir. Il y a des charlatans plus ou moins crédibles qui disent le connaître. Qu'on soit superstitieux ou non, il est humain de vouloir s'en informer, ou du moins l'imaginer. On se donne un objectif, pour avoir enfin droit à ce « bonheur » qu'on cherche sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est. On veut réussir son diplôme pour trouver un travail, on veut rencontrer le prince charmant pour vivre longtemps et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, ou autre.

Mais on ne pense pas vraiment à ce qui se passera « après ». On ne voit pas que le boulot manque, et qu'on ne trouvera qu'un mi-temps bien au dessous de nos compétences, avec un patron dont on plongera la photo dans une cuve d'acide avant de faire subir à une poupée vaudou toutes les souffrances à base d'aiguilles à tricoter possibles et imaginables. On n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde que le prince charmant à une famille, et surtout une mère, qui voit d'un très mauvais œil qu'on touche à son précieux rejeton, et à qui le rôle de la vilaine sorcière de Blanche Neige irait à merveille. En gros, il y a des objectifs qu'on atteint en croyant que ça suffira pour avoir du bonheur en barre pour le reste de nos jours, sans penser aux conséquences qui vont avec.

C'était le cas de Naruto.

Les murs de pierre mal dégrossis semblaient imbibés d'humidité, et gouttaient par moment bien que pas une fissure ni même une minuscule lézarde n'y soit visible. Ça avait dû abîmer l'ampoule, parce qu'elle tressautait faiblement, et que le garde la regardait d'un air mauvais comme si elle avait pu se sentir coupable, se reprendre et marcher enfin correctement. Mais ça, c'était à dix mille lieux de l'esprit de Naruto lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cellule numéro quatre de la prison de haute sécurité.

A peine eut-il franchi l'embrasure de la lourde porte en acier qu'il se stoppa. La salle, déjà étroite dans son ensemble, était divisée en deux : la partie devant la grille, et l'autre. Aucune des deux n'était vide. Dans la première, Tsunade, deux membres du conseil, trois ANBU, Kakashi et Sai l'avaient précédé. La seconde ne contenait qu'un seul occupant, mais de loin le plus important aux yeux du jeune Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, depuis son arrivée, il avait planté sur regard sur la silhouette enchaînée sans même prêter la moindre attention au reste. Pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi ! Tout le monde se taisait, mais Sai avait l'air furibond. Son drôle de sourire avait déserté son visage, et de toute évidence, il s'apprêtait à sortir. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut le nouvel arrivant, le dévisagea un instant, puis suivit son regard jusqu'à Sasuke. Une étrange expression douloureuse tordit son visage, puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Sur un mot de Tsunade, tous firent de même. Un des membres du conseil essaya bien de protester, mais un regard particulièrement meurtrier de la part de Kakashi étouffa les mots dans sa gorge.

Ils sortirent tous, laissant les deux éternels rivaux face à face. Si une telle quantité d'émotions ne tourbillonnait pas déjà en lui, Naruto leur en aurait sûrement été reconnaissant, parce qu'il était évident qu'ils faisaient ça pour lui. Même le garde qui restait normalement posté dans chaque cellule 24H/24 s'était éclipsé ! L'espace était soudain silencieux, tendu, alors que les quelques gouttes qui tombaient à un rythme irrégulier semblaient faire un fracas infernal. L'ampoule continuait de faire des siennes, les plongeant parfois dans le noir l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, hachant par instant les images. L'Uzumaki n'avait toujours pas détaché ses yeux du prisonnier. Il portait une longue cape noire qui pendait négligemment sur son dos, révélant des habits de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, peut être même plus qu'avant, et aucune mèche ne venait s'aventurer devant son visage d'une finesse de porcelaine. De lourdes chaînes maintenaient ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, entamant sa peau de son métal froid. On avait pris garde de neutraliser ses sharingans à l'aide d'un simple bandeau, attaché à la va-vite sur ses yeux. Et dans un tel lieu, c'était largement suffisant pour le retenir. Le quartier de haute sécurité n'était pas un endroit dont on pouvait s'évader, qui que l'on soit. La grille de la prison n'était absolument pas faites d'un métal ordinaire, et absorbait la moindre parcelle de chakra utilisé du côté des détenus. Et quand bien même l'Uchiwa serait parvenu à arracher ses liens et forcer cette barrière, il y avait aussi la porte d'acier qui fermait la salle, et qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir que de l'extérieur, à moins de la défoncer (ce qu'un éléphant dans la force de l'âge aurait eu du mal à faire). Et par la suite, on ne trouvait pas moins de trois kilomètres de tunnel, gardé par une vingtaine d'ANBU, le tout enfoncé bien à l'abri sous la montagne où étaient sculptés les portraits des Hokages. Quiconque aurait essayé d'y creuser un passage pour s'évader aurait eu le temps de se transformer en petit tas d'os avant même d'avoir atteint la moitié du chemin.

En bref, Sasuke était complètement et indéniablement pris au piège.

Et pourtant il restait droit, les épaules redressées, la tête haute, avec son éternelle expression supérieure. En un mot il était « Uchiwa ». Lorsque le son lourd de la porte d'acier que l'on refermait parvint à ses oreilles, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres finement sculptées du prisonnier.

- Comme ça tu as fini pas te pointer, baka !

Naruto aurait voulu lui dire qu'il serait venu plutôt s'il avait pu, mais il savait que le brun se ficherait de lui. Il voyait d'ici son air moqueur s'il osait avouer la rage folle qui l'avait prise à la révélation de Sakura. Comment, aussi, il lui avait criée des choses blessantes, des choses qu'il regrettait, sur le fait qu'elle lui avait caché la vérité, qu'ils l'avaient tous trahi en ne le prévenant que maintenant. Il s'imaginait mal rajouter qu'il était rentré en trombe dans la tour du Hokage, avant de se faire intercepter comme un simple gamin par les ANBU de garde. Qu'il avait crié, gesticulé, déversé un flot d'injures et défoncé une porte avant qu'une Shizune débordante de pitié ne l'informe que Tsunade était à la prison. Elle lui avait alors signé un laissez-passer et on l'avait fichu dehors. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

- Pourquoi ? se contenta-t-il alors de demander.

Le sourire mesquin de Sasuke s'élargit encore plus. Avec ses traits maintenant adultes et le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux, il ressemblait plus que jamais à son frère aîné. Son froid impérial paraissait même entaché du sadisme malsain, de tout le vice qui découlaient en permanence d'Itachi, et donnaient à l'air ambiant un je ne sais quoi d'irrespirable. Naruto sentit un long frisson ébranler son échine. Il ne voulait pas penser que son rival ait pu changer à ce point. D'ailleurs, après une demi seconde seulement de battement, l'Uchiwa lui répondit avec une éloquence qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Pourquoi quoi ? renvoya-t-il d'un ton caressant qui, étrangement, sonnait comme une menace. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais réellement qu'une fois que Konoha m'aurait en son pouvoir, tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Je savais que tu étais bête, mais franchement je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là ! Réveille toi baka : t'es plus un gosse, et qui plus est, tu penses être un ninja. Où est-ce que tu as vu qu'un déserteur, un meurtrier, un sale traître pouvait être réhabilité du jour au lendemain parce qu'un monstre stupide porteur d'un démon en a décidé ainsi ?

Le visage fin de Naruto fut contracté d'un tic douloureux, mais ce fut la seule chose qui montra que la remarque l'avait blessé. Car il ne s'énerva pas, se contentant de reprendre d'un ton qui sonnait étrangement neutre dans sa bouche.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

Si le brun fut troublé par la tournure que prenait la conversation il ne le montra pas le moins du monde, pas plus qu'il ne prit la peine de répondre.

- Sakura m'a assuré que le poison de ton serpent, même en grande quantité, n'était pas mortel. J'allais perdre connaissance, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais pas mourir. Il aurait été facile pour toi de demander à ton invocation de m'achever, et tu aurais pu t'enfuir rapidement. Mais au lieu de ça tu as préféré attendre que je m'affaiblisse, alors même que tu savais que les renforts arrivaient. Résultat des courses : tu as été fait prisonnier. Alors je te le redemande : pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, baka. J'ai juste mal calculé mon coup. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas hésité, crois moi.

- Non, je ne te crois pas !

Sasuke laissa échapper un claquement de langue moitié réprobateur, moitié amusé.

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as survécu jusqu'ici en partant du principe que les gens sont bons. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles, tu ne crois pas ?

Il ne le croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il _savait_ qu'à choisir, Sasuke aurait éliminé tout ce qui se dressait entre lui et sa vengeance, et que si ça n'avait pas été son cas c'était uniquement parce que l'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas considéré comme une réelle gêne, tout juste un insignifiant contretemps. Il _savait _que ce n'était qu'une erreur de la part de son meilleur ami, mais il aurait préféré s'arracher le bras plutôt que de l'admettre. Parce que ça faisait trop mal. Et puis, il y avait peut être encore une chance qu'il lui fasse changer d'avis … peut être.

- Si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais servi d'appât pour Itachi.

Un rire sans joie s'éleva de la gorge porcelaine de son vis-à-vis.

- Comme si j'avais à un seul moment eu besoin de toi ! Donner un appât à mon frère, c'était lui laisser le choix du lieu et de l'heure de son attaque, et m'obliger à rester chaque instant avec toi sans espoir de m'entraîner convenablement, de m'améliorer. Et puis le moment venu, tu n'aurais été qu'un boulet entre nous deux. Non Naruto : à aucun moment tu n'aurais pu m'être utile.

- Et moi je te dis que si ! Je suis devenu fort, tu le sais très bien. Même lorsque tu es parti, tu l'avais déjà remarqué !

- Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ? Ouvre les yeux : ni toi ni moi ne faisions le poids face à Itachi. Et ce n'est pas en restant à me tourner les pouces à Konoha que ça allait changer. A partir du moment où j'ai su ça, le reste était fixé. Je suis devenu déserteur, un point c'est tout. Et tes énervantes tentatives de me faire revenir, en plus de me gêner, n'avaient aucune chance d'aboutir. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne : je suis un criminel. Je vais être jugé demain, et ce sera ta faute.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Ses tresses voletèrent derrière lui dans un entremêlement de mèches lorsqu'il nia d'un geste rapide de la tête. Et pourtant il savait que c'était la stricte vérité. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui hurlait-il que ce n'était pas possible ? Il lui semblait que le sol de pierre brute s'émiettait doucement sous ses pieds. Elle paraissait bien petite tout à coup, cette cellule … il avait l'impression étrange d'étouffer, comme si quelque chose d'énorme écrasait sa cage thoracique, piétinant son cœur au passage. La respiration lourde, il essayait de faire sortir ces mots de sa tête.

« Ta faute »

Il s'élança vers la grille qu'il saisit à pleines mains.

« Ta faute »

Il aurait eu envie de crier quelque chose, mais les phrases s'entrechoquaient sur la boule qui lui serrait la gorge et il resta là, les joues plaquées sur les barreaux de métal froid. Et puis il eut envie de voir les yeux de Sasuke. Plonger au plus profond de ses pupilles d'encre pour se convaincre qu'il mentait, que malgré tout ce qu'il disait leur lien comptait toujours.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'approcha de la serrure qui fermait la grille. Se concentrant, il y infecta un peu de chakra, se stoppa, recommença, et ainsi de suite à des puissances et un rythme inégaux, jusqu'à ce que le loquet intérieur cède.

Il poussa la porte de la cage avec un grincement strident. Il sut que Sasuke, malgré son immobilité, suivait son avancée au bruit de ses pas ; comme tout ninja qui se respecte. Il ne manifesta donc aucun signe de surprise lorsque Naruto vint se placer juste en face de lui. A peine leva-t-il les sourcils quand il sentit les mains de son ancien rival défaire le nœud de son bandeau, effleurant sa nuque. Le bout de tissu retomba mollement au sol sans que personne n'y prête attention.

L'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres seulement. Les pupilles de Sasuke avaient leur couleur rouge sang, et les virgules tournaient avec un calme provocateur, ou peut être hypnotique…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sasuke de sa voix basse et grave.

Son souffle tiède caressa les lèvres de Naruto, et ce dernier ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine. Il avait la tête étrangement vide tout à coup ! Son corps frôlait celui de l'Uchiwa sans vraiment le toucher, baigné de la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait rapproché encore et encore leurs deux visages, comme s'il avait voulu plonger tout entier dans les yeux envoûtants de son meilleur ami. Puis voyant que l'Uzumaki restait figé, comme pétrifié, le sourire du jeune déserteur s'élargit encore, et il franchit l'espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se goûtant doucement lorsqu'à sa propre stupéfaction, Naruto répondit au baiser. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il allait sûrement exploser. Le tambourinement incessant à ses tympans achevait de bannir toutes pensées cohérentes de son esprit, et il se sentait perdre la tête avec une euphorie presque jouissive. Puis l'Uchiwa sépara leurs deux bouches d'un geste impitoyable, et demanda :

- C'est ça que tu veux, Naruto ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, reprenant au plus vite cet échange interrompu. Quelque chose, au fond de sa conscience, essaya de lui crier qu'il était en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami, mais il ficela le tout dans un coin pour s'abandonner entièrement aux sensations nouvelles qui le submergeaient.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches corbeau de son Sasuke, l'attirant dans une caresse pour approfondir le baiser. L'autre ne se fit pas prier, envahissant avec une violence incroyablement excitante la cavité buccale du blond. Soudain, l'Uchiwa contracta l'ensemble de ses muscles avant de se hisser à l'aide de ses poignets liés, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de son coéquipier. Ce dernier sentit instantanément un éclair de chaleur traverser tout son corps, coupant un instant sa respiration haletante. D'instinct, il s'avança brusquement vers l'avant, plaquant l'objet de ses troubles au mur de pierre, cherchant encore et encore la friction entre eux.

Ses mains avaient quitté la chevelure d'ébène étrangement douce pour remonter à l'aveuglette le long des bras, jusques qu'aux menottes qu'il fit céder sans même se rappeler comment. Aussitôt, Sasuke attrapa vivement sa nuque et, d'un brusque mouvement de bassin, les fit tous deux basculer vers l'arrière. L'atterrissage fut rude, mais pas un instant leurs lèvres ne se lâchèrent, et avant même d'avoir touché le sol les mains de l'Uchiwa étaient déjà parties à la conquête de ce corps qui s'offrait tout entier à lui.

Au toucher de ces doigts qui se glissaient avec une lenteur sensuelle sous ses vêtements, Naruto se sentit perdre définitivement pieds. Il sentait à peine la roche glaciale sur son dos soudain nu. La lumière confuse de l'ampoule qui tressautait par intermittence semblait faire résonance au chaos de ses sentiments. Toujours est-il que l'image de son rival qui ôtant à la hâte son propre haut et qui disparaissait un instant dans l'obscurité n'en était que plus sensuelle. Il avait l'impression que son sang était en ébullition, et entre ses jambes sa virilité se gonflait de désir comme jamais, soudain bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon moulant. Sasuke sembla le comprendre et effleura d'une caresse le tissu tendu à l'extrême. D'un geste précis, il fit sauter la boucle de ceinture et glissa sa main froide directement dans le caleçon, empoignant le membre tendu.

Naruto étouffa un cri en se tortillant fébrilement sous lui, gémissant. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur les sensations dévorantes qui prenaient possession de lui. Il sentit le frottement du tissu, la caresse d'une peau sur la sienne, la chaleur de baisers papillon sur son bassin. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux dans un gémissement inarticulé lorsqu'une chose d'incroyablement doux et humide avala sa verge trop sensible. Il se tordait en tous sens, ne sachant comment faire face à ce plaisir qui montait en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien contre sa progression, et qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer après avoir embrassé la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'une langue joueuse s'enroula autour de son sexe, et que les lèvres autour de son membre s'appliquèrent à former un délicieux va et vient. Son dos s'arquait en cadence avant de retomber sur le sol, au rythme de sa respiration effrénée.

Il se perdait entièrement dans ce moment d'extase lorsque soudain, tout s'arrêta. L'agréable contact sur sa verge s'envola, le laissant parcouru des tremblements d'un plaisir inachevé. Alors il rouvrit les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil surpris à son amant. Un hoquet incrédule lui échappa lorsqu'il vit le corps à demi nu de Sasuke prendre lascivement place à califourchon sur lui. Dans un geste de luxure à l'état pur, le brun écarta les cuisses et se positionna juste au dessus du membre en érection de son partenaire. Et avec un sourire d'une perversité non dissimulée, il susurra :

- Ne crie pas trop fort.

D'un seul coup, il s'empala sur lui.

La vague de plaisir dépassa tout ce qui avait précédé. Le dos de Naruto s'arqua au point que ses épaules quittèrent le sol, et il n'étouffa un gémissement de jouissance quand mordant violemment ses doigts. Il n'avait même pas conscience d'être atrocement érotique comme cela, ses longues mèches or collées à son torse par la sueur, les yeux humides, les joues rosies de plaisir, les phalanges innocemment lubrifiés de sa propre salive.

Et il n'en pouvait plus de ces langues de feu qui balayaient ses reins à chacun des mouvements de Sasuke sur son sexe. Ses jambes tentaient désespérément de prendre appui sur le sol alors que ses ongles y creusaient un léger sillon, au risque s'égratigner profondément. Ses orbes azurs embuées de plaisir se posèrent sur Sasuke, et ses pommettes devinrent plus rouges encore tandis qu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas dans un état plus enviable de lui : le corps entièrement recouvert de fines gouttelettes qui traçaient des sillons de feu sur sa peau pâle, il gardait les lèvres entrouvertes, un souffle brûlant s'en échappant à un rythme très irrégulier. Par moment, sa tête partait légèrement vers l'arrière, mais il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais quitter du regard le blond étendu sous lui alors qu'il s'appliquait des caresses visiblement très efficaces.

La main hésitante de Naruto vint frôler la sienne, et surpris, Sasuke se stoppa un instant et la retira, laissant à son amant le soin de sa progression vers le plaisir. L'Uzumaki tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les mouvements qu'il effectuait sur la verge dressée de son partenaire, lui imposant le même rythme qu'à leurs deux corps qui se soulevaient dans des frissons d'extase.

Alors Sasuke se pencha vers lui, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement inarticulé alors qu'il chuchotait à son oreille :

- Tu es hummmm ! … très doué…. Mon ange ! Ha …

Mais plus le plaisir du blond montait, plus ses gestes devenaient désordonnés et bientôt, il sentit les doigts de Sasuke se joindre aux siens pour accomplir son ouvrage. Les hanches se suivaient dans des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus …

Brusquement, la scène éclata en morceau, comme un vitrail qui explose.

D'un geste brusque, Naruto s'éloigna. Un pas en arrière mal assuré lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il tomba à la renverse sur le sol glacial, le souffle court, ses vêtements imbibés de sueur.

Devant lui, le visage de l'Uchiwa dépeignait une franche surprise, bientôt tinté d'un amusement moqueur.

- Qu'est ce que … ? bredouilla le jeune blond.

- Si je m'attendais à ça ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pensais à moi de cette manière.

Naruto sentait une érection non négligeable étirer le tissu de son pantalon, ce qui était bien normal après ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Je … Teme ! Qu'est ce que tu as inventé encore ?

- Moi rien, « mon ange », tout venait de toi ! Si on avait caché mes sharingans, c'est qu'il y avait une raison ! Je t'avais demandé ce que tu voulais, et dans une illusion je t'ai forcé à me répondre honnêtement. Mais j'avoue que je suis très surpris du résultat ….

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu aimais les hommes ? Je te comprends : c'est répugnant.

- TU VAS TE TAIRE ??

- Ou alors tu es vierge ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Naruto se précipita hors de la salle, les yeux débordant de larmes.

Il venait de perdre irrémédiablement une des choses les plus précieuses de sa vie.

Lorsque les illusions se brisent, rien ne peut plus les remplacer. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des choses dont il vaut mieux ne pas se rendre compte, et laisser les choses en état.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Réponse aux coms :**

Mais non, ne pleure pas encore **cc** ! Là c'est rien ! La suite, elle, elle est vraiment dégueulasse : p Et puisque tu pars demain … j'ai un petit secret pour toi ! Va faire un tour sur Fanfic., mon nom là bas est juste azerty. Ne te vente pas trop de connaître la fin avant les autres, et laisse plein de coms ! ;)

Décide toi **kira-chan** : tu veux qu'il crève ou non ? XD Et puis de toute façon, tu verras bien à la fin ! ; )

Merci de tes compliments **wilhel**, ils me font énormément plaisir ! Voila la suite !

J'avoue **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**: Naru va souffrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis toujours tentée de lui faire vivre des choses dramatiques …

Désolée de te décevoir **INU**, mais je le savais déjà ! Na !  J'ai fini le jeu trois fois et j'ai vu les animés. Une vraie fan ! XD

**Désillusion chapitre 5**

C'est fou comme c'est faible, un être humain. Même quand on s'est entraîné des années entières, en ayant passé des nuits sur les terrains d'exercices en regardant, étonné, le jour se lever sans que l'on se soit aperçu du temps qui passe, de la fatigue qui alourdit nos membres.

Quelque soit la force de votre corps, il suffit de quelques mots à peine pour vous laisser sans force, à traîner difficilement vos pieds qui ne veulent plus avancer, pour finalement buter sur une pierre et s'étaler comme un idiot en plein milieu d'une rue mal éclairée. Naruto se releva péniblement, et chassa du revers de la main les gravillons et la poussière qui s'étaient incrustés dans ses vêtements et sur sa peau. Il avait la démarche mécanique de ceux qui n'en peuvent plus, et même si avec une telle expression personne ne l'avait reconnu, les gens changeaient de trottoir en le voyant. Un fin sourire étrangement amer étira ses lèvres et il murmura pour lui-même :

- Je suis un idiot. Un « monstre stupide ».

Un rire nerveux lui échappa, et les quelques passants qui s'attardaient encore dans les ruelles nocturnes pressèrent le pas, fronçant le nez en sentant les effluves d'alcool qui émanaient de lui. Plus que jamais, Uzumaki Naruto était pitoyable.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui lui avait déplu dans cet ensemble de petites pièces qu'on lui avait attribué comme appartement. Le fait, peut être, que même petit comme il était, il semblait trop immense pour y vivre complètement seul, pour combler l'espace vide de son unique présence. Il se serait senti plus « chez lui » dans un placard à balais, pourvu qu'on ait laissé des ramens instantanés dedans. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne et en règle générale il arrivait à ne pas trop y penser. Mais c'était encore plus dur quand le faible écho de ses larmes se répercutait entre les murs défraîchis.

Il ne fit pas attention au bruit d'une porte que l'on pousse, ni à la voix aigre que s'éleva devant lui.

- Non mais regardez-moi cette loque !

Il n'eut pas à lever les yeux pour reconnaître la voix sarcastique de Sai. Naruto resta avachi sur lui-même, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, la tête plongée au milieu. Il imagina sans mal le regard dégoûté de son coéquipier qui passait de ses vêtements dont il n'avait pas changé depuis la veille, puis sur les bouteilles vides et les barquettes de nourriture à moitié finies, abandonnées sur le sol à côté du lit.

- Il suffit qu'on m'envoie sur une mission en solo et que je vous laisse seuls deux jours pour que ce soit l'hécatombe à ce que je vois. Tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul, baka ?

L'Uzumaki ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un geste. En fait, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Le poing de jeune dessinateur se contracta soudain.

- Répond-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton rêche.

Mais il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction. Alors d'un seul coup, Sai le saisit violemment par les épaules et cria :

- Mais regarde-moi bon sens ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves avec lui, et pas avec moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus ?

Ballotté d'avant en arrière, ses mèches blondes s'emmêlant en tous sens, Naruto leva vers lui un regard vide, à peine teinté d'incompréhension. Jamais il n'avait vu le nouveau membre de l'équipe agir comme ça, avec ce genre d'émotions. Colère, jalousie, désespoir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec votre Sasuke ? Je suis passé le voir hier, et ben c'est qu'un salop ! Il est mesquin, arrogant, et ne cherche qu'à détruire les gens de l'intérieur ! Alors dis-moi : qu'est-ce qu'il a de mieux que moi ? Pourquoi il avait le droit à tous les regards, alors que moi je travaille comme un malade depuis des années pour m'intégrer ? Pourquoi il avait le droit …. d'être ton ami …

Et la voix de Sai déraillait alors même qu'il se perdait dans un flot de choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire, mais sur lesquelles il gardait le silence depuis trop longtemps.

- J'ai essayé d'être gentil, puis intéressant, j'ai lu des centaines de bouquins et passé des heures devant une glace pour savoir comment on souriait pour de vrai. Les gens ont fini par m'accepter, à la longue, mais il n'y en avait que pour _lui_. Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins, Uzumaki, à quel point tu peux être dégueulasse ? Tu parlais de ramener Sasuke à longueur de journée, sans penser une seule seconde que j'étais là, moi ! Ça fait quoi, à ton avis, d'être dans une équipe où tout le monde rêve de voir quelqu'un d'autre à ta place ? T'es qu'un sale égoïste !

Naruto avait reçu la tirade de plein fouet, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. La vérité est souvent trop blessante à entendre. Il aurait eu envie de prendre une des bouteilles vides et de la lui fracasser sur le crâne, rien que pour lui rendre cette douleur. Mais il se contenta de cacher son visage dans ses bras en lui criant d'aller se faire voir, qu'il ne comprenait rien. Un rire sec lui répondit.

- Vraiment, Uzumaki ? C'est moi qui ne pige pas ? Alors dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que ta chère Hinata s'est encore enfermée chez elle pour pleurer ?

Il arrive souvent qu'on fasse du mal aux gens qu'on aime, et le pire, c'est qu'on est trop centré sur ses propres problèmes pour s'en apercevoir. Ça aussi, c'est de l'égoïsme. Uzumaki Naruto était de ce côté-là passé maître depuis quelques temps.

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître une mèche de cheveux de jais qui disparut aussitôt.

- Hinata … Je peux entrer ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis le battant s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un jeune homme de haute taille, la peau aussi blanche que ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uzumaki ?

- Il faut que je parle à Hinata.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- Menteur ! Elle est plantée derrière le mur de l'entrée, je la vois dans le miroir.

- Et ben ça doit être qu'elle n'a pas envie de te parler. Au revoir !

Et sur cette bonne parole, il lui claqua la porte au nez. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur son pied que le blond avait stratégiquement posé sur l'embrasure de l'entrée. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que l'Hyûga la ferme si violemment …

- ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Naruto s'entraînait à effectuer des cercles parfaits à cloche-pied en criant de douleur. Immédiatement, un boulet de canon à la peau de porcelaine sortit en courant de la demeure. Le chef de famille attrapa sa cousine par le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rejoindre son petit ami, mais Hinata se planta un regard résolu dans le sien et déclara de sa voix douce et calme :

- Tout va bien Neji, je vais me débrouiller. Laisse-nous s'il te plait.

Après une légère hésitation, le garçon acquiesça. Il lança un regard porteur de mille promesses de mort au cloporte qui gesticulait toujours sur le pas de sa porte, puis s'éclipsa. La jeune fille se tourna vers son ange et lui fit signe de la suivre.

L'eau à leurs pieds s'écoulait doucement, tout comme le temps lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. C'était ici qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, et c'était depuis leur endroit préféré. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne glisserait pas ses doigts dans ses cheveux de soie pour redessiner une fois de plus les fines tresses. Le soleil levant tintait de la couleur favorite de Naruto les eaux, les bâtiments, et jusqu'à l'herbe qui ondulait doucement. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé cette scène magnifique. Pas maintenant.

- Tu voulais me voir …

Hinata laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'ayant rien à rajouter. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, l'Uzumaki sut que ce n'était pas les reflets du soleil qui rougissaient ses yeux, et qu'elle avait réellement pleuré.

- Je voulais m'excuser … je t'ai fait du mal, désolé.

Le sourire d'Hinata était hésitant, et la commissure de ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

- Qui t'a dit que je n'allais pas bien ? dit-elle sur un ton doux, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte lui-même, et qu'elle en était consciente.

- Sai …

- Ah ! Sai ! J'aurais dû m'en douter : de tout le village, ça doit bien être lui qui est le plus à même de comprendre ce que je ressens.

Naruto ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, et même en se repassant la dispute avec son coéquipier en tête, il ne parvint pas à trouver de point commun entre cet agité et sa douce Hinata. Peut être les larmes …

- Je crois que je t'ai un peu négligée sans m'en rendre compte, murmura-t-il cependant. J'avais trop de choses en tête…

Et comme pour rattraper l'affection qu'il ne lui avait pas assez témoignée, il passa ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille et déposa son front sur le cou d'ivoire. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle se dégagea délicatement. Elle était étrangement sérieuse lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux immaculés dans ceux de saphir.

- Dis-moi Naruto-kun, qu'est-ce que je portais avant-hier matin, quand on est sorti s'acheter une glace avant que tu partes en mission ?

Le sourire de l'Uzumaki s'étira à son maximum et, les yeux pétillants de malice, il souffla :

- Ta robe beige, celle que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire et que tu trouvais trop courte !

- Et qu'est-ce que je portais hier ?

Les lèvres du jeune homme se crispèrent. Ses sourcils se levèrent légèrement alors qu'il cherchait en vain dans sa mémoire. L'air hébété, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Hinata lui fit un petit sourire résigné, atrocement triste.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu connais la différence fondamentale entre ces deux journées ?

Et comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

- Avant ta dernière mission, je pouvais encore espérer que tu l'oublies avec le temps. Hier, tous mes espoirs des six dernières années se sont envolés d'un seul coup. Je parie que tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte : que tu en revenais toujours à lui.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

Un rire qui sonnait horriblement faux dans la gorge de la jeune Hyûga raisonna faiblement autour d'eux.

- Je t'aime Naruto. Si tu savais comme je t'aime … Depuis l'académie, je ne pense qu'à toi. Mon cœur s'accélérait dès qu'on parlait de toi, et je me sentais bien en ta présence. Au début ce n'était qu'une amourette de gamine, et je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que ça a mué à ce point. Toujours est-il que je suis devenue entièrement sérieuse dans mes sentiments. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as demandé de m'entraîner avec toi, et j'ai cru rêver le jour où tu m'as murmuré de devenir ta petite amie. Tu avais l'air aussi timide que moi, sur ce coup-là. J'ai passé les trois plus beaux mois de ma vie avec toi parce que je t'aime profondément. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que j'ai immédiatement compris ce qui te poussait à parler de lui, encore et encore. Je savais que tu m'aimais vraiment, et que quand tu m'embrassais, j'étais la seule à occuper ton esprit. Tu pouvais passer des heures entières à ne sourire qu'à moi, à me complimenter doucement pour me faire rougir, te comporter comme un idiot pour me faire rire … Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu finissais toujours par ramener le sujet sur lui. Tu étais obsédé par lui comme je l'étais par toi, et tu avais beau m'aimer aussi, je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui.

Naruto émit une exclamation stupéfaite et s'apprêtait à riposter quand elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne pense pas que tu t'en sois rendu compte, et tu ne vas sûrement pas l'admettre aussi facilement. Mais s'il te plait, ne nous fais pas plus de mal en affirmant que ce n'est qu'un ami. Rassure-toi : je suis sûrement la seule à m'en être aperçue. Mais à l'instant où il a remis les pieds ici, même contre son gré, j'ai eu peur. De te perdre. Je l'ai détesté pour ça, tu sais ? J'en suis venue à regretter qu'Itachi n'ait pas continué sur sa lancée, qu'il ne l'ait pas tué lui aussi. Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde...

Les cristaux liquides qui tombaient en désordre de ses yeux et les mots qui s'écoulaient de sa bouche semblaient préparés depuis longtemps. Elle arrêtait juste de se faire des illusions.

- Je t'aime Naruto, je pourrais te le répéter des millions de fois, et ça va sûrement me prendre beaucoup de temps, et des litres de larmes pour t'oublier. Mais je ne supporterai pas de rester à tes côtés maintenant qu'il va occuper toutes tes pensées !

Elle baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

- Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça …

Naruto essayait de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas imaginer ce que ces paroles sous-entendaient. Il regardait la jeune fille s'éloigner pas à pas, sans oser bouger, avec l'étrange sensation que la chose plus merveilleuse de sa vie lui filait entre les doigts.

La rage du désespoir, c'est sûrement le nom qu'on pourrait donner à l'attitude de Naruto cet après midi là. Il s'était présenté devant la porte du conseil sans sembler se rendre compte des traces de larmes qui luisaient encore sur ses joues. Il avait été étrangement sérieux, et avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse entrer. Il voulait assister au procès. Mais quand on lui répondit que le jugement n'était pas ouvert au public, il avait craqué. Il ne serait pas étonnant que depuis l'intérieur de la salle, les jurés aient entendu ses cris et ses injures, tout comme les coups monumentaux sur le grand battant de bois. Il s'était démené, avait hurlé à pleins poumons, et quand les gardes avaient essayé de lui faire évacuer la place, il s'était battu. Pas comme un ninja, avec des techniques bien propres, non : il poussait du coude pour se frayer un chemin, puis écrasait les pieds, fauchait les jambes, balançait un coup de poing, avait griffé, mordu …

Ses yeux étaient embués et il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur alors qu'il distribuait les coups à l'aveuglette. Au fond de lui-même, il entendait le renard qui se moquait, susurrait qu'il était plus animal encore que lui, mais Naruto s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout.

Il aurait juste voulu entrer dans cette pièce. Juste ça. Il voulait le défendre à grands cris, mais se tairait s'il le fallait. Il voulait se battre juste qu'au bout mais resterait calme si on le lui ordonnait. Mais au moins être là … juste ça … juste ça …

Un des gardes finit par l'assommer, et on le poussa dans un coin en attendant la fin du procès.

Comme une vieille loque inutile.

Ce jour là, Uchiwa Sasuke fut condamné à mort pour désertion et haute trahison.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 6

****

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**Réponse aux coms :

Je ne sais pas si d'autres se sot aperçu des sentiments de Naruto**yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, mais ça n'a pas d'importance : le principal, c'est que lui-même les ignorait, et qu'ils entraînent la réaction qui va suivre …

C'est tout à fait ça **kira-chan** ! Naruto à l'impression que tous ceux qu'il aime l'abandonnent. Et ce n'est pas encore fini ! Cette fic ne s'appelle pas désillusion pour rien …

Merci **soundeffects** ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Bonne lecture, et au prochain chapitre !

Désolée **INU**, mais Naru-chan va encore en prendre plein les dents ! Na ! :p

Merci de m'avoir lu **CC**. Je suis heureuse que tu ait été aussi sensible aux sentiments que je voulais faire passer dans ce texte.

**Chapitre 6**

Il y a des dictons qui disent que, quoi qu'il arrive, la vie continue. Que « ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort ». Mais que fait-on de ce qui nous détruit ? Ce qui nous ronge les entrailles avec une telle férocité qu'on se retrouve vite totalement vidé, comme une coquille dépourvue de vie. Dans ces cas-là, certains essayent de se remplir d'alcool au point d'en oublier le reste, pour le temps où l'ivresse s'empare d'eux. Ceux-là ne connaissaient pas Kyuubi. Naruto avait avalé plus d'une dizaine de bouteilles avant de déclarer forfait, à bout de nerf, alors que le renard s'amusait à éliminer les effets de la boisson. Il le forçait à garder l'esprit clair, seulement embrumé de douleur, pour lui susurrer intérieurement des mots horribles qui remuaient sans arrêt le couteau dans la plaie.

Et plus le jeune ninja se sentait mal, moins il était en mesure de le faire taire. Un cercle vicieux.

Naruto s'embourbait.

C'est bizarre de rester calme, sans bouger, ne plus penser à rien. C'est agréable. Est-ce qu'on ressent ça aussi lorsqu'on meurt ? S'il avait été plus courageux, Naruto aurait sûrement essayé, pour voir. Un frison lui parcourut le dos, seule réaction de son corps depuis des heures. De la peur. C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait encore à ressentir, tout le reste faisait trop mal. Il avait arrêté de pleurer depuis longtemps, sous les allusions mesquines du renard qui lui demandait en riant s'il avait vingt et un ans, où bien six. Maintenant il restait amorphe, respirant à peine, les yeux dans le vague. C'était mieux.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il se repassait en boucle des souvenirs lointains où un groupe d'enfants encore inconscients et leur professeur bravaient courageusement leurs adversaires au nom d'un village en qui ils avaient confiance. Sous les ordres d'un Hokage qu'ils savaient juste. Alors qu'ils savaient encore sans la moindre parcelle de doute que chacun pouvait avancer, que les trois autres le protégeraient sans hésiter. Une équipe.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la nuit était tombée.

-Tu devrais au moins manger quelque chose ! faisait la voix de Sakura, près de lui.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il voulait qu'elle parte vite. Il répondit en conséquence. Il la blessa de ses mots, il en avait conscience, mais ça n'avait plus la moindre sorte d'importance. Son esprit était occupé par tout autre chose, et il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées.

-Tu as changé …, se contenta de souffler sa coéquipière avant de baisser les bras.

Cette phrase-là, uniquement, le toucha réellement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait renversé les tripes comme un plat de nouilles, et le démon au fond de lui riait à pleins poumons. Sur le coup, même Naruto s'accorda un sourire. Il aurait cru qu'elle le connaissait mieux … Mais elle n'avait vraiment rien compris. Rien.

-Non Sakura, je n'ai pas changé. C'est bien ça le problème.

La porte claqua. La page était tournée.

XXX

La peine de mort, à Konoha, s'effectuait par pendaison. Bien sûr, on aurait pu utiliser des méthodes ninja pour tuer plus rapidement ! Mais ç'aurait été donner trop d'honneur aux condamnés. Non, les voir se balancer au bout d'une corde était bien plus satisfaisant. A cette attention, on avait monté la potence pour Sasuke Uchiwa avant même le levé du soleil. Certains étaient déçus de voir s'envoler leur seule chance de faire renaître le clan le plus puissant du village, mais il n'empêche que tous viendraient admirer le spectacle.

Les exécutions publiques n'étaient pas si fréquentes à Konoha.

La longue estrade de bois avait été élevée au pied de la tour des Hokages, sous les imposants portraits de pierre qui semblaient juger la scène d'un œil sévère. Le jour commençait à pointer, alors qu'un vent frais chargé des prémisses du printemps balayait les dernières traces de la nuit. Un ciel d'un bleu incroyablement pur s'égaillait peu à peu aux rayons d'or du soleil levant. Déjà, la foule matinale se pressait comme une masse multicolore et bruyante. Des yeux acérés y auraient remarqué une touffe rose, près d'une autre, grise. Mais pas d'orange.

Seul dans son appartement, Naruto regardait l'aiguille traîtresse de son horloge qui s'approchait encore et encore de l'heure fatidique. Dans une heure très exactement, Sasuke serait mort. Dans sa cage, Kyuubi se remuait fébrilement, guettant impatiemment ce qu'il savait devoir arriver. Les choses n'allaient pas tarder à prendre une tournure très intéressante.

XXX

Pour l'escorte d'un prisonnier considéré comme hautement dangereux, aucun risque n'était pris. Depuis l'arrestation, les personnes entrant dans le village étaient examinées sous toutes les coutures, pour qu'aucun individu suspect ne puisse s'introduire dans la place. Personne n'ignorait que le condamné avait sous ses ordres une équipe de trois criminels très réputés, même si on ignorait s'ils prendraient la peine de venir à son secours. Sasuke Uchiwa en lui-même n'était pas pris à la légère. La surveillance de sa cellule avait été multipliée par deux, et on avait scellé son bandeau pour que cette fois personne ne puisse le lui ôter. Pas moins de dix ANBU devaient le mener sur le lieu de la sentence, lourdement enchaîné. Rien ne pouvait empêcher la justice implacable du conseil d'être exécuté.

XXX

Le miroir était petit, couvert de plusieurs tâches qui refusaient obstinément de partir, pourtant de là où il se trouvait, Naruto pouvait détailler ce qu'il y avait à voir. Ses yeux bleus restaient mi-clos sous ses paupières alourdies de fatigue, et de grandes cernes ternissaient entièrement leur éclat. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Doucement, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre nu, dessinant les contours du tatouage qui scellait son « hôte ».

-Tais-toi, sale bête. Tu sais combien je souffre, hein ? Et t'aimes ça on dirait !

Un frison d'excitation qui parcourut tout son corps sans parvenir vraiment de lui, fut sa réponse.

-Tu crois que j'ai touché le fond ?

Il fixa à nouveau son pitoyable reflet dans le miroir. Un sourire étrange se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Non, tu espères que je puisse souffrir encore plus, hein ? Que je m'enfonce au point de ne plus jamais pouvoir remonter ! Comme ça tu pourras prendre possession de mon corps. C'est ce que tu veux, hein ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Y a peut être moyen de s'arranger …

Et d'un geste, il attrapa une bouteille d'alcool qui traînait là. Et cette fois il en sentit les effets, comme si le renard avait compris que c'était dans son intérêt.

-C'est bien, souffla le garçon. Oublier. Juste quelques heures …

XXX

La brise qui fouetta doucement son visage l'avertit soudain qu'ils avaient quitté le tunnel. L'air était saturé des odeurs humides de la forêt alentour qui se réveillait après un long hiver, mais les bruits des arbres étaient cachés par ceux du village qui montaient jusqu'à eux. Autour de lui, les pas des gardes ne résonnaient plus en échos mais se dissipaient à ciel ouvert. D'un geste brusque, un des ANBU le replaça dans la bonne direction, puisque ses yeux bandés ne lui permettaient pas de la voir.

Il aurait dû pourtant se douter que c'était inutile : tout prisonnier qu'il était, le jeune Uchiwa restait un ninja d'exception. Malgré sa vue obstruée, il ne buta pas une seule fois sur le chemin de terre battue, et se dirigea droit vers la potence, la tête haute. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la haine des civils qui grossissait peu à peu, de part et d'autre de la route. Il ne fait pourtant aucun doute qu'il entendait les murmures chargés de mépris sur son passage, tout comme il avait dû sentir la tension que la foule dégageait.

Beaucoup auraient sans doute payé très cher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais cela personne n'aurait pu le dire. Le cerveau des Uchiwa est un monde à part, accessible à lui seul. Même à la porte de la mort, il gardait la même expression froide et indifférente qu'il aurait eue en promenant un chien. Rien n'indiqua non plus qu'il ait entendu la voix douloureuse d'une jeune femme appeler son nom, avec un arrière goût amer d'un amour jamais vraiment oublié. Il continua son chemin, laissant tout derrière lui avec une désinvolture qui ne fit qu'attiser la haine des personnes « normales » qui le dévisageaient. La première pierre siffla, ne le ratant que parce qu'il avait accéléré imperceptiblement son pas. Les chaînes qui alourdissaient ses membres l'empêchait de faire quoi que se soit d'autre pour se défendre. Les gardes, bizarrement, ne semblaient s'être aperçus de rien. La seconde pierre érafla sa joue sans qu'il détourne même le visage. Et il continua son chemin, la tête haute sous une grêle de pierres, sans se soucier du fin filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Vous l'ai-je déjà dit ? Les Hommes sont faibles et stupides. Ils ont peur de ce qui ne leur ressemble pas, ou est plus fort qu'eux. Ils sont tellement effrayés qu'ils en viennent à espérer que cette chose disparaisse. Mais ils ne l'élimineront pas seuls. Que quelqu'un qui se cache parmi les autres, bien à l'abri, jette la première pierre. Les autres suivront. Même ceux qui ne savent pas pourquoi, ceux-là également frapperont à mort, parce que la foule autour d'eux les excite, leur rend leur aspect bestial.

Oui, vraiment, les Hommes sont faibles et stupides.

XXX

Le statut de Ninja vous oblige à toujours vous contrôler, et à bannir toute trace de sentiment. Rester à chaque instant concentré, faire des efforts à longueur de temps et se voiler la face sur ce qu'on abandonne, le tout pour devenir un bon chien. Oui, c'est ça : chien de garde d'un village qui vous donne des ordres comme à une machine, sans aucune considération pour ce que vous pensez. C'est sûrement parce qu'il avait trop souffert de ça que Naruto trouvait l'alcool si … grisant. Il se regardait perdre peu à peu le contrôle sur lui-même, glissant par intermittence le goulot à ses lèvres pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée. Le liquide translucide s'écoulait dans sa gorge en le brûlant agréablement, laissant sur sa langue un arrière goût acre et sucré.

Il laissait les vapeurs d'alcool le submerger totalement, alors qu'à son oreille le renard le caressait dans le sens du poil. Il lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était les autres qui ne comprenaient pas ! Lui il était devenu fort, ça lui donnait le droit de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Ils ne pouvaient pas interférer, c'était injuste. Ils l'avaient trahi, tous, et il fallait se venger !

A ce moment-là du discours, et malgré ses réflexes alourdis par tous les verres vidés, Naruto tiqua. Non. Il ne se vengerait pas. Le renard voulait sa revanche, mais l'Uzumaki, lui, voulait juste oublier. Oublier la peur qui lui tordait les boyaux.

Pourquoi l'horloge continuait-t-elle d'avancer ?

Plus que douze minutes.

Sasuke …

Sasuke ….

XXX

-Tu es sure que tu veux y aller ?

Et en disant cela, Neji finissait de glisser la veste beige sur les frêles épaules de sa cousine.

-Tu n'es pas obligée. Et puis, je trouve que tu as assez enduré ces derniers jours.

C'est un éternel sourire d'ange, doux et calme, qui lui répondit.

-Je le regretterai toute ma vie si je n'y vais pas. Il faut que j'aille lui dire adieu.

Et bien qu'il ne l'approuva pas, Neji accepta son choix sans sourciller. Mais alors qu'il escortait Hinata vers le lieu de l'exécution, il n'avait pas compris ce qui se cachait réellement sous ces derniers mots.

XXX

-Tsunade ?

Shizune déboula dans le bureau, le souffle court, jetant des regards de droite à gauche avant de tomber sur la haute silhouette de l'Hokage, accoudée à la fenêtre.

-Tsunade, si tu ne te dépêches pas nous allons être en retard à la cérémonie !

Mais sa supérieur ne bougea pas, le ragard dans le vague. D'une voix rêveuse, elle demanda :

-Il faut beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça aurait pu être une très bonne journée s'il n'y avait pas eu _ça_ …

La jeune femme derrière elle ne répondit pas, comprenant instantanément ce dont elle voulait parler. La plus vieille soupira doucement, sans quitter des yeux la ville qui s'étendait devant elle.

-C'est étrange non ? Je dois veiller sur tous les habitants du village, et pourtant ce matin je vais regarder mourir un de ceux que j'ai protégé. Et non seulement je ne pourrais pas l'aider, mais en plus c'est à moi de donner l'ordre au bourreau. Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke est devenu déserteur de son plein gré. Il y a des lois, et votre rôle est de les appliquer au mieux, Hokage-sama.

Le brusque ton respectueux fit sursauter Tsunade, et elle se retourna. Le sourire de son assistante lui alla droit au cœur alors que cette dernière ajoutait :

-Le rôle que tu as accepté est lourd à porter, et je t'admire énormément pour cela. C'est pour ça que je souhaite toujours rester à tes côtés pour t'aider, en temps que bras droit et amie. Quoi que ce poste te contraigne à faire, sache que tu pourras toujours te reposer sur moi.

La vie a des hauts et des bas, et on est parfois obligé de faire des choses qui nous répugnent. Mais tant que les personnes qui nous sont les plus chères nous aident à nous relever, le monde continue de tourner. Malheureusement, il y avait une personne à Konoha qui se contentait de sombrer, se lovant dans des ténèbres qui ne lui ressemblaient pas mais qui l'avaient toujours étrangement attiré.

Tsunade attrapait sa veste lorsqu'un garde entra en courant dans la pièce, l'air terrorisé.

-Hokage-Sama ! Kyuubi ! Kyuubi attaque le village !

Pour Uzumaki Naruto, les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles.

A suivre ...

Sermina : JE LE SAVAIS.

Azerty : Peut être bien qu'oui, peut être bien qu'non !

Sasuke : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Azerty : Que j'ai envi d'embêter mon monde

Sasuke : … exaspérante ! -.-


	8. Chapter 7

Réponse aux coms

Il va bien falloir que tu attendes un jour, et ce jusqu'à la fin des publications **soundeffects** ! :p

Et une attaque de kyuubi pour **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, une !

J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé **kira-chan** ! XD Mais bon, ce n'est pas à toi de consoler Naruto, désolée ! :p

Mais je pense aux lecteurs** wilhel**, beaucoup même ! Je les imagine très bien en train de me maudire derrière leur écran, et j'avoue que ça m'éclate !

Merci de me lire **Sayaka-san22**, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Chapitre 7

Les cérémonies sont souvent aussi ennuyeuses qu'inutiles. Alors pourquoi se sent-on obligé d'en mettre partout ? Que ce soit pour un enterrement, un mariage, une naissance, une admission quelque part, ou même le fait de s'imposer un quotidien répétitif, en se fixant un emploi du temps inchangé. Et c'est pareil lorsqu'on exécute quelqu'un. Le silence d'abord. Tout à coup, le monde entier est pris d'une furieuse envie de se taire. L'ensemble du village retient sa respiration, le cœur battant. L'impatience était presque palpable autour de la foule immobile, alors que tous les regards guettaient un tremblement, un cri, ou le moindre signe de désespoir de la part du condamné.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Sasuke restait égale à lui-même. Parmi ceux qui avaient déjà assisté à une pendaison, on pouvait entendre un souffle de mécontentement : ils avaient vu des **tyrans** se tordre de peur, lutter en vain, refuser encore et encore de s'approcher de leur sentence. Mais un homme qui reste tout simplement indifférent devant la mort ne leur convenait pas.

Quoi de plus énervant qu'une personne qui devrait se rouler à vos pieds en demandant grâce et qui, au lieu de ça, se tient fière comme si elle ne sentait pas le serpent de cordage qui s'enroulait doucement sur sa gorge, et pose sur la multitude un regard si supérieur qu'on dirait que tout ce qui se trouve devant lui n'était que poussière ?

Le bourreau s'était placé devant lui sans qu'il fasse un geste, ou ne bouge un sourcil. L'homme avait ôté son bandeau et lui avait passé la corde au cou d'un geste mille fois répété.

Mais quelque chose vint troubler encore plus cette cérémonie mise à mal. Dans un éclair vif, une silhouette apparue sur l'estrade et déclara d'une voix forte que tous les Ninjas devaient se présenter à la porte Nord, mis à part quatre ANBU qui retiendraient le prisonnier. Les civils étaient priés de renter calmement chez eux, et surtout de ne plus ressortir. Et comme un grondement dans la foule lui indiquait que beaucoup ne tenaient pas à obéir, il rajouta que le démon renard à neuf queues se tenait face aux murailles. Dans un hurlement de panique, la foule se dissipa en tous sens, piétinant sans vergogne qui tombait à terre.

Plus personne ne prêta attention aux expressions du prisonnier, et c'est bien dommage car, pour la première fois, il souleva les sourcils. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers le nord d'où parvenaient déjà les bribes d'un chakra malsain.

XXX

Le Hokage était parvenu sur les lieux quelques minutes seulement après que le messager lui ait appris la catastrophe, rejoignant une vingtaine d'ANBU qui encerclaient déjà la bête, tout en se tenant à bonne distance. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre alors que l'alerte se répandait dans toute la ville. Kyuubi ne semblait pas pressé d'attaquer, sûr de sa supériorité, condescendant du haut de ses douze mètres de muscles, griffes et crocs acérés. Lorsqu'il aperçut Tsunade, un rire rugueux, aux sonorités de tremblement de terre, s'éleva de sa gorge écarlate.

- Tiens, voila donc « la vieille ». Je vois que vous êtes une personne prévoyante : c'était sage de votre part de faire surveiller le gamin, histoire de voir si je ne profitais pas de son désespoir. Mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose …

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il donna un violent coup de mâchoire en direction des hommes armés qui s'écartèrent tous d'un bond. Le cœur de la chef du village battait la chamade. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé à ce cas de figure. Il l'avait même hanté de longues heures, depuis qu'elle avait vu son « petit-fils » se jeter sur la porte du conseil avec des cris de douleur bestiaux. Et elle avait eu beau chercher une solution par tous les moyens possibles, elle n'en avait trouvé qu'une, et qui n'était pas parmi celles qu'elle pouvait envisager. Non, elle n'aurait pas donné l'ordre de faire assassiner Uzumaki Naruto au nom de la sûreté du village. Du moins, pas temps qu'il y avait la moindre chance que le petit contienne son démon comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais au regard de la bête qui ricanait doucement, elle se demandait si ça n'aurait pas mieux valu. La panique commença à la gagner alors qu'elle pensait à toutes les vies qui étaient en jeu. Pourquoi donc devait-elle prendre des décisions aussi difficiles ? Ne pouvait-on pas sauver tout le monde ?

Devant elle, le monstre continuait de regarder les ninjas d'un air gourmand, mais sans attaquer, comme s'il attendait qu'il y ait assez de monde pour que ça vaille le coup.

XXX

On lui avait remis son bandeau en vitesse, en le poussant à nouveau vers la prison. Pour raison exceptionnelle, l'exécution du jeune Uchiwa devait être retardée, et bien évidemment, Sasuke ne témoigna pas le moindre soulagement. Il se contenta de suivre le même chemin qu'à l'aller, à peine un peu plus vite. Mais cette fois, il se stoppa à mi-parcours.

Tout se passa très vite. Ses gardes le conduisaient simplement, pressant juste un peu le pas à cause de la menace qu'ils sentaient peser loin dans leur dos. Et soudain, alors que jusqu'à présent, il suivait le rythme à la perfection, leur prisonnier s'était arrêté.

Une faible brise faisait danser ses mèches corbeau qui frôlaient doucement le tissu serré contre ses yeux. D'un geste rapide malgré ses lourdes chaînes, le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur son nez et sa bouche. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le vent s'intensifia.

Il y eut un cri, puis un autre, suivi d'une avalanche de toux rêches, douloureuses. Les mains crispées sur leurs yeux, leur gorge ou leurs poumons, les quatre gardes s'effondrèrent en suffocant.

Le vent se calma, les laissant avachi de douleur, les paupières plissées débordant de larmes, les poumons en feu, incapables ne serait-ce que de se relever. Alors seulement Sasuke retira ses paumes de son visage intact, et osa reprendre sa respiration. Il avait à peine ôté les doigts de ses lèvres qu'il en sentit d'autres, doux et chauds, qui dénouaient doucement son bandeau. Lorsque le contact du tissu eut totalement disparu, il ouvrit les paupières pâles, réveillant ses pupilles d'encre. Devant lui se tenait son ancien coéquipier, son visage étonnement grave encadré de longues mèches d'or.

Les yeux océan jetaient un coup d'œil autour de lui, parcourant rapidement les rues désertées par le peuple terrorisé. Puis, sans un mot, il s'élança furtivement vers le sud, l'Uchiwa sur les talons. Derrière eux, le rire lointain du démon renard déchirait l'air.

XXX

La masse de combattants de tous niveaux réunis pour contrer l'attaquant était semblable à celle qui fit face vingt et un ans plus tôt. Les ninjas de toutes les générations étaient présents, la garde haute malgré les tremblements qui agitaient leurs bras. Face à eux, l'animal monstrueux s'esclaffait toujours. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi diable n'attaquait-il pas ? Voila ce qui obsédait maintenant l'esprit du Hokage alors qu'elle restait immobile avec ses hommes, en première ligne. D'après ce qu'elle savait du premier affrontement avec le démon, ce dernier n'hésitait jamais et fonçait tête baissée, répandant un flot de sang dans son sillage. Mais là, il semblait attendre quelque chose…

Son chakra écarlate coulait autour de lui sans qu'il ne s'en serve vraiment, comme s'il voulait juste encombrer tout l'air pour que l'on ne sente que lui. Plus d'une dizaine de minutes était passée ainsi, et la tension palpable chez toutes les personnes présentes étaient rendue insupportable par l'immobilité. Si ça continuait comme ça, tout le monde allait devenir fou !

Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Et puis soudain, le rire de Kyuubi se stoppa. Il eut l'air de se renfrogner, et son chakra reflua sur lui-même alors qu'il grognait d'une voix sourde :

- Dommage, je n'avais pas encore réussi à me libérer totalement. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de me laisser faire hein, gamin ?

Et progressivement, il commença à rapetisser. En quelques secondes, il reprit la forme d'un jeune homme au corps svelte et musclé, le beau visage tiré d'un petit sourire douloureux.

- Je suis très touché, la vieille, de la confiance absolue que tu as en moi. Tu croyais vraiment que je l'aurais laissé faire ? Au final, tu es comme les autres : tu as peur de moi.

Et il semblait affreusement blessé, avec son air désabusé. Autour de lui, des dizaines de ses soi-disant compagnons le dévisageaient sans comprendre, croyant peut être à une ruse du renard.

- Tu sais grand-mère, si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu me faisais surveiller, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu l'idée de ce plan. Après tout, c'est toi qui me mettais bien sous le nez le fait qu'il suffisait que je fasse semblant de perdre le contrôle pour que tout Konoha ne regarde plus que moi. Alors c'était trop tentant … Kyuubi a bien essayé de sortir pour de vrai, mais même si je lui donnais un maximum de liberté pour que tout semble réel, je ne lui ai jamais laissé la moindre chance de prendre réellement le contrôle. Et toi, Tsunade, tu t'es précipitée sans réfléchir, ne te demandant même pas pourquoi j'avais pris la peine de me rendre à la porte Nord avant de laisser Kyuubi s'emparer de moi et pourquoi le Renard était incapable d'attaquer. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais avoir aussi facilement !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le clone se dissipa dans un nuage de fumé. Après une seconde de battement où toutes les personnes présentes restèrent figées de stupéfaction, l'air particulièrement stupide, un cri de rage déchira l'air alors que le Hokage jurait par tous les noms sur un certain blondinet particulièrement idiot. Instantanément, tous les ninjas partirent en sens inverse, traversant le village à toute vitesse même si, de toute évidence, il était trop tard.

On retrouva les quatre gardes suffoquant, de minuscules épines de chakra infestant leurs yeux et leurs poumons. Le prisonnier, lui, avait disparu.

XXX

Les ruelles s'étaient succédées au rythme rapide de leur course. Naruto sentait le sang pulser à ses oreilles alors que des idées confuses résonnaient dans sa tête. Il entendait le vrai renard ricaner dans son ventre, lui souffler que c'était bien, qu'on pourrait peut être faire quelque chose de lui finalement. Oh, ça aurait été mieux s'il avait tué les ANBU lorsqu'il les avait en son pouvoir ! Mais bon, trahir son village, c'était déjà un bon pas en avant !

- La ferme ! murmura le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Sasuke l'avait-il entendu ? En tout cas, le jeune Uzumaki ne nota aucun changement dans le bruit de ses pas, qu'il écoutait pourtant avec une attention infinie.

Naruto posa son poing serré sur son torse, comme pour faire taire son cœur qui battait douloureusement. Ne pas réfléchir. Finir ce qu'il avait entamé sans regarder en arrière. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour revenir sur ses pas. Alors surtout, ne pas regretter. Ne pas laisser s'échapper le mélange de frustration, de honte et de désespoir qui voulait couler de ses yeux sous forme de gouttes salées. Non, juste essayer de percevoir le souffle de son ancien coéquipier derrière son dos. Se concentrer sur ce doux sifflement en se répétant que Sasuke était vivant. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

XXX

Le soleil montant n'atteignait pas encore les ruelles étroites qui longeaient la muraille, et un vent froid s'y engouffrait en courant d'air. Elle frissonna. Puis elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une lourde veste, trop grande pour elle, qu'on plaçait sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, et lui sourit. L'autre lui répondit de la même manière, étirant la fine cicatrice horizontale qui lui barrait le nez.

Et ils continuèrent l'attente, dans un silence absolu. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Comme pour confirmer leur pensée commune, deux silhouettes surgirent au coin de la ruelle, fonçant à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elles les aperçurent, les deux formes s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. Là, bloquant la route aux deux fuyards, à quelques mètres seulement, se trouvent deux personnes qui ne semblaient pas surprises de les voir.

- Hinata-chan … Iruka-sensei …, hoqueta Naruto.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, l'enseignant avait franchi l'espace qui les séparait d'un pas décidé, le visage sévère. Le claquement sec d'une gifle s'éleva dans l'air calme du matin, retentissant. Surpris, l'Uzumaki recula d'un pas, tenant dans sa main sa joue endolorie. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre se jetait sur lui, l'enlaçant soudainement.

- Idiot ! Espèce de sâle petit merdeux ! A quoi tu penses ? De toutes les bêtises que tu as bien pu m'inventer, celle là est de loin la pire, idiot !

Pétrifié, le jeune homme resta immobile entre les bras tremblants de son tuteur qui continuait de l'insulter d'une voix hachée. L'adulte finit par le relâcher, le tenant tout de même à bout de bras pour mieux le dévisager.

- Allez, on rentre ! Ca va causer des problèmes, bien sûr, mais on trouvera un moyen de tout arranger ! Et puis, Tsunade t'aime comme un membre de sa propre famille, elle trouvera une punition pas trop dure …

- Comment …, parvint enfin à articuler le garçon. Comment tu as su ?

- Baka ! En me levant j'ai remarqué que tu m'avais volé des vêtements, pour masquer vos odeurs à tous les deux lorsque vous sortirez du village. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas … D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul ! Hinata était là avant moi. Maintenant arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! On rentre à la maison.

Mais son filleul se dégagea vivement. L'Uzumaki avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, et une subite envie de pleurer qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer. La voix douce de son professeur insista encore.

- Naruto … On dira qu'il s'est enfui seul après les murailles ! Si tu viens avec nous maintenant, ça pourra encore s'arranger. Bon sens, tu ne vas quand même pas déserter ! Naruto ! Mais réveille-toi ! Tu sais ce que ça voudrait dire ? … Mince, ton nom est sur la liste des admissions potentielles dans l'ANBU dans deux semaines ! Je devais te l'annoncer demain…

Le garçon tiqua, baissa la tête mais recula encore, comme pour se rapprocher de Sasuke qui restait à distance derrière, regardant la scène avec toute l'indifférence du monde. Et soudain, le ton de son tuteur monta :

- Et ton rêve ? C'est à porter de main, et toi tu vas tout gâcher pour ce connard ? Cet Uchiwa est un égoïste, un traître ! Tu vaux mille fois mieux que lui … Pourquoi tu veux tout détruire, hein ? Bon sang tu as pensé à Hinata ? Tu as remarqué comment vous étiez bien ensemble ? Moi qui commençais à préparer des cartons d'invitation pour votre futur mariage … Tu serais mille fois plus heureux avec elle qu'avec ce …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La jeune fille venait de se placer devant l'homme qu'elle aimait sans prêter attention au monologue désespéré de leur professeur. Elle ne l'embrassa pas, ne le toucha même pas. Mieux vaut ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles encore …

- Je te demanderais une seule chose, murmura-t-elle d'une voix de cristal. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne reviens plus. N'approche pas de Konoha, fais tout ton possible pour ne pas croiser un seul ninja de ce village. Il ne faut plus jamais qu'on entende parler de toi, c'est d'accord ? Ça serait vraiment trop cruel de ta part de nous obliger à t'affronter, à te combattre en tant que criminel …

Naruto se mordit la lèvre sans répondre, se contentant d'acquiescer comme un enfant un peu perdu. Etrangement, il aurait préféré qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle l'insulte. Il se serait senti moins coupable. La voix de la jeune fille reprit simplement :

- Bien, alors partez. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et si tu te fais prendre je te promets que c'est moi qui te tue !

Un sourire étira faiblement les lèvres du jeune homme alors que, pour la dernière fois, il planta ses yeux océan dans ceux d'une femme qu'il aimait vraiment, même si sa folie le poussait vers un autre. Elle avait raison : tout aurait été pour le mieux si Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait jamais existé. Mais il existait.

Et c'est pour cette raison que deux ombres reprirent leur course vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils eurent totalement disparu, et alors seulement, la jeune fille laissa ses jambes flancher, s'écroulant à terre en criant de douleur, le visage inondé de larmes.

A suivre …

Hinata : Azerty-chan …

Azerty : Oui ma petite Hina ?

Hinata : est ce que … tu pourrais …. Arrêter d'apprécier mon personnage à ce point ?

Azerty (mode cœur briser) : Mais …mais… mais …. POURQUOI ??

Hinata : Mais parce que j'en ai marre de souffrir comme ça !! Pourquoi es tu toujours aussi sadique avec tes persos préférés ?

Azerty : Ô monde cruel !


	9. Chapter 8

Réponse aux coms

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Si tu cris à chaque fois que Naru soufra, tu n'auras plus de voix avant la fin **Sayaka-san22 **!

Il y a 12 chapitres sans compter le prologue **soundeffects**. Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait apprécié Hinata !

Parfaitement **kira-chan** : Sasuke est le pire des salops.

Merci beaucoup pour ton com **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** ! C'est vraiment génial pour un auteur de lire quelque chose comme ça à propos de ses fics !

C'est déjà important pour moi d'entendre ça. Merci beaucoup **wilhel** !

Chapitre 8 :

« Homo sapiens » est censé vouloir dire que nous autres humains réfléchissons. Or je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi irraisonnables, impulsifs et fonceurs que les Hommes. Reste à savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes pas encore en voie d'extinction. Quoique, il y en a bien qui en crève…

Une goutte cristalline s'écoulait lentement sur la paroi, suivant un sillon tracé par mille autres avant elle, et mille autres la suivirent sans doute. Ce qui la différenciait de toutes celles là, c'est qu'elle fit son chemin au moment où un jeune homme stoppait le sien à l'abri de la grotte. C'était une longue fissure dans une falaise de granite qu'il avait découverte lors d'une de ses nombreuses missions dans les environs. L'air y était saturé de senteurs humides d'humus et de mousse, et le murmure sourd d'une source souterraine s'échappait des lourdes parois.

La fine silhouette s'immobilisa, bientôt rejointe par une seconde. Sans adresser une parole à son compagnon, ni oser lui lancer un regard, Naruto laissa tomber son sac dans un nuage de poussière. Après quelques gestes vifs, il en sortit des vêtements de ninja trop bien pliés pour être les siens, et en tendit une partie à Sasuke. Il n'eut pas à lui expliquer que c'était pour ne pas garder sur eux leur odeur, afin que les chiens perdent leur trace : pour tout combattant aguerri, c'était une évidence. Il se contenta de tourner ostensiblement le dos à celui qu'il venait de sauver tout en retirant sa veste, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux mille questions qui se heurtaient dans sa tête.

Il avait réussi, mais maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ?

Comment réagir au mutisme de Sasuke ?

Etait-ce parce que lui-même n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ?

Ou simplement parce que son ancien rival était un Uchiwa ?

Comment agir ?

Que faire ?

(Sermina : Quelle fin sadique, l'auteur nous réserve-t-elle ?) (Azerty : Mais chut ! légèrement boudeuse)

Où allaient-ils pouvoir se cacher ?

Comment échapper pour de bon à leurs poursuivants ?

Et si Sasuke continuait de se comporter comme ça ?

Comment pourrait-il … ?

Le chaos de ses pensées fut vivement effacé par un éclair de surprise alors qu'il sursautait soudainement. Les mains qui quelques secondes plus tôt s'étaient hasardées sous le tissu de son T-shirt se retrouvèrent hors de portée, mais pour plus de sécurité Naruto recula encore.

- Que … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et pour la première fois, il regardait l'Uchiwa en face. Son regard détailla les traits fins d'une blancheur immaculée, s'attarda sur le léger relief des lèvres, pour venir finalement se perdre dans deux orbes d'encre noire, si vides d'émotion qu'on aurait cru des billes de basalte.

- Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, répondit simplement l'autre de sa voix grave.

Et sans plus d'explication, Sasuke avança encore. Fasciné par le visage sans défaut dont il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux, Naruto se contenta de faire un pas en arrière, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que la surface rugueuse et froide de la roche stoppe sa fuite.

- Je …, souffla-t-il.

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut happé par la bouche qui vint dévorer la sienne. D'un seul coup, un flot de sentiments le submergea, si mélangé et confus qu'il ne saurait même dire lesquels. Les yeux fermés, il se contentait de profiter de l'instant au maximum. Quelque chose dans son cerveau venait de disjoncter. Sasuke avait placé ses bras des deux côtés de sa tête, rapprochant leurs corps sans vraiment le toucher.

- Tu as pris des risques pour moi, et je ne supporte pas avoir des dettes, poursuivit-il en plantant ses yeux nuit dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Puis, se penchant délicatement en avant, il lui souffla légèrement dans le cou. Naruto se sentit frissonner alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les paupières. Une voix raisonna à son oreille, suave.

- Et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est le meilleur moyen de te remercier, non ?

Il sentit des lèvres sur sa nuque, et l'émail froid qui titillait doucement sa peau lui faisait perdre la tête. Lorsque Sasuke s'écarta légèrement, l'Uzumaki attrapa son vissage à deux mains et fit à nouveau se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et la passion de cette chose qu'il sentait grandir en lui, sans qu'il puisse lui résister.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Même si sa conscience blessée lui hurlait que ça allait mal finir.

Même s'il sentait éperdument qu'il faisait la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie.

Il l'embrassait comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, se laissant porter par la violence des sentiments qui le submergeaient. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied, alors qu'une vague gigantesque jouait avec lui comme avec un fagot de paille. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, et buvait allégrement les lèvres fines qui lui répondaient avec autant d'empressement. Deux mains attrapèrent ses hanches, glissèrent doucement sur ses fesses avant presser doucement ses cuisses, collant entièrement leur corps. Naruto sentit le torse de son amant peser contre lui de tout son poids, le plaquant contre la paroi dans une douce chaleur. Sa tête tournait sans fin, son cœur battait à tout rompre, le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, son souffle haché s'accélérait encore entre leurs baisers désordonnés …

Avec une frénésie et une fébrilité qui faisaient trembler ses mains, il enlaça la nuque d'ivoire, parcourut les larges épaules. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le tissu d'un vêtement, caressèrent la peau, repartir, dessinèrent à la va-vite les muscles du dos. Il s'était à peine rendu compte que la pression sur ses cuisses s'était délicatement accentuée, et qu'elle faisait remonter ses jambes sur les hanches de son amant. Leurs verges tendues sous la barrière des pantalons se rencontrèrent, et le corps de Naruto s'arqua sous cette douce friction. Maintenu par ses genoux croisés dans le dos de son coéquipier, et ses bras enlacés autour de ses épaules, l'Uzumaki sentit qu'on le décollait du mur, pour l'allonger doucement à terre. Au dessus de lui, Sasuke semblait incroyablement calme. Seul la bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe et ses mouvements un peu plus rapides que nécessaire contrastaient avec son visage toujours rigoureusement dépourvu d'expressions. Mais ça ne retint pas particulièrement l'attention de Naruto. Sasuke était Sasuke, un point c'est tout. Ses yeux avaient beau être froids comme la glace, ils étaient si profonds et complexes que lui se serait jeté à corps perdu dedans sans la moindre réflexion. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de réfléchir à tout cela. Son esprit était accaparé par un tourbillon de plaisir qui enflammait ses reins. Alors quand son partenaire déboucla sa ceinture et fit glisser le tissu trop gênant, il se contenta de gémir doucement, ses paupières mi-closes cachant à peine son regard brûlant.

Etait-ce pour cette raison, ou perdait-il tout simplement patience ? En tous cas, l'Uchiwa ne prit pas le temps de retirer leurs T-shirt dans les règles de l'art, les arrachant tout bonnement. Et alors que le corps en ébullition sous ses hanches avait depuis longtemps perdu toute trace de lucidité, il sembla se rappeler qu'ils étaient en fuite et devaient se débarrasser de leurs anciens vêtements. Sans décoller ses reins de la peau hâlée de son amant, il forma quelques signes et d'un simple Katon il embrasa le tas de tissu envoyé à quelques mètres de là. D'un seul coup, les murs humides furent éclairés d'une lueur rougeâtre et crépitante. Le regard de Sasuke se reposa sur le torse doré zébré d'ombres et de lumière changeante qui se soulevaient sous lui, au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. Naruto avait détourné les yeux, les joues écarlates, et ses pupilles brillantes de désir semblaient un peu perdus devant la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le contact humide d'une langue redessiner calmement ses muscles, il abaissa ses paupières, profitant au maximum. Le corps pâle au dessus de lui bougeait doucement, et la friction de leurs deux peaux l'une sur l'autre le faisait frissonner plus sûrement que la pierre glaciale collée à son dos. Une vague de chaleur dévorait ses reins, s'accentuant à chaque endroit que frôlaient les paumes de son amant. Les doigts de Sasuke suivirent doucement ses flancs, passant sur ses fesses pour venir de nouveau se loger sur ses cuisses, les caressant à peine en arrachant au blond des soupirs frustrés, s'amusant de le voir se mordre la lèvre d'un air légèrement boudeur. Puis il plongea son visage dans le creux du cou offert, mordillant la peau hâlée alors que ses mèches corbeau frôlaient délicatement le haut de sa nuque.

Le jeune Uzumaki avait passé ses bras autour du tronc immaculé de son partenaire, pressant fiévreusement son dos pour rapprocher encore plus leur corps, les entremêler, ne faire plus qu'un … leurs verges tendues de plaisir se rencontrèrent, leur arrachant à l'unisson un gémissement étouffé. Alors seulement Sasuke décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. D'un geste sec, il s'arracha aux mains de son amant, se décalant vers le bas. Ses fins doigts blancs se logèrent sous les genoux légèrement repliés du blondinet, l'incitant à écarter les jambes alors qu'il commençait à mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Naruto se tortilla faiblement sous ses assauts, le souffle brûlant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses plaintes se firent plus longues et plus sensuelles alors que la bouche remontait lentement vers des zones plus sensibles, laissant de petites traces humides sur son passage.

Mais même là, la langue joueuse prit un plaisir malsain à caresser la peau sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout, tournant indéfiniment autour de l'endroit qui appelait le plus à ses soins. Sa proie n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration incohérente entrecoupée de murmures plaintifs ; il avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure d'ébène qu'il poussait légèrement, tendant d'amener son amant à aller plus loin. Pour toute réponse, l'Uchiwa présenta trois doigts au coin de ses lèvres, que Naruto s'empressa de prendre en bouche. Il les lubrifia avidement, leur appliquant les mêmes mouvements que ceux qu'il aurait voulu sentir sur son sexe dressé de désir. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à les relâcher, Sasuke les ramena à lui, brisant une fine chaîne de salive qui les relia un instant encore aux lèvres tremblantes.

Alors, fixant son regard nocturne sur le visage de son partenaire, il s'amusa à étudier les réactions inversées lorsqu'il donnait un coup de langue sur la virilité tendue vers lui, juste avant de pénétrer l'intimité de son vis-à-vis du bout de son doigt. Naruto se tendait légèrement d'un coté ou de l'autre, les mains crispées sur le sol rocheux comme pour évacuer le trop plein de sensations qui le submergeait sans qu'il sache comment réagir. L'intrus en lui continuait d'avancer, dérangeant et désagréable, mais les soins humides sur le bout de son sexe le lui faisaient bien vite oublier, gommant de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas pur plaisir.

Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de la deuxième, puis de la troisième phalange qui étira son intimité. La douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir n'était rien pour un corps habitué aux coups et blessures par centaines, et les frissons d'extase qui le parcouraient à chaque coup de langue retenaient bien plus son attention. Par contre, lorsque les doigts se retirèrent, laissant derrière eux une soudaine impression de vide, il laissa échapper un gémissement frustré entre les lèvres qu'il mordillait doucement. La seconde qui suivit, ce fut un cri qu'il étouffa alors que la verge de son amant pressait lentement l'espace préparé. Il releva précipitamment les bras pour entourer les épaules immaculées au dessus de lui, cherchant désespérément un appui sur le dos contracté de son coéquipier. Rouvrant ses grands yeux bleus, il découvrit le visage délicat de son corbeau rayonnant de plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes balayées d'un souffle ardent. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'Uzumaki se mordit la langue pour ne plus laisser paraître le moindre signe de souffrance, trop fasciné par ce qu'il voyait pour supporter l'idée que tout puisse s'arrêter à cause d'une simple plainte de sa part. Il endura le tout en silence, sentant l'intrus s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément en lui. Mais soudain, tout son corps se contracta, et il laissa échapper un glapissement surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Ses ongles éraflèrent légèrement les omoplates de son amant alors qu'il ondulait doucement les hanches à la recherche de cette sensation fugace qui l'avait traversé un instant.

Un frisson l'ébranla de part en part lorsque Sasuke toucha à nouveau ce point en lui. Immédiatement après cela, le rythme s'accéléra. A chaque nouveau coup en lui, toujours plus ample, plus profond, Naruto sentait son corps s'arc-bouter. Son dos quittait un instant le sol, emporté par une vague de chaleur ardente qui le traversait tout entier, avant de retomber sur la roche, dont le contact froid lui arrachait des soupirs d'aise. Il avait l'impression de se perdre totalement, de se noyer de son plein gré dans un océan de plaisir dont il ne pourrait plus jamais vraiment s'échapper. Et il aimait ça.

Les mèches collées à son front lui firent prendre conscience que la moindre parcelle de sa peau était inondée de sueur, et les flammes qui crépitaient encore le baignaient de lueurs rouges, faisant luire leurs deux corps qui se mêlaient l'un à l'autre à une cadence toujours plus élevée.

Suffoquant, l'esprit englué de plaisir, il prit son propre sexe en main dans un éclair de lucidité et lui imposa les mêmes mouvements que ceux qui allumaient des étoiles dans ses yeux à chaque nouveau coup de bassin. Il enfuit sa tête dans le cou qui allait et venait au dessus de lui, étouffant ses longs gémissements sur cette peau brûlante. Comme dans un état second, il se mit à la mordiller et la suçoter, happant au passage une goutte vermeille qui s'écoulait des griffures qu'il lui avait infligées sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette saveur métallique sur sa langue lui fit totalement perdre la tête. Dans un cri de jouissance, il se libéra entre leurs deux corps tremblants. Sentant les parois se contracter autour de sa virilité, Sasuke ne tarda pas à le suivre.

A bout de souffle, l'Uchiwa se laissa tomber sur le côté, s'étalant sur la pierre glaciale. Ce brusque effort, mais surtout la fuite et plusieurs jours de captivité eurent raison de lui : il s'endormit sur le coup, sous le regard tendre de son ancien coéquipier. C'est une image d'un corps pâle soulevé d'une respiration lente et régulière, baigné du reflet des flammes mourantes que Naruto emporta dans les bras de Morphée.

Il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas toute l'affection qu'on leur donne. Sasuke faisait partie de ces personnes. Mais le cœur humain semble toujours aussi fâché avec la logique, et cette nuit-là, Naruto était tombé entièrement et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire.

* * *

A suivre …

Naruto : La fin ne m'inspira pas confiance …

Sermina : A moi non plus….

Azerty (avec une auréole en carton) : non tu crois ?

Naruto : Pourtant, tout se passe bien : je l'aime, il m'aime, nous nous aimons, et ça va continuer en mille et un lemon jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !

Sasuke (qui relit pour la troisième fois le chapitre (pas pervers du tout, je vous assure !)) : Je crois savoir ce qui cloche … Dis moi Naruto, où à tu vu que je t'aimais ?

Naruto : Ben tu me fais l'amour et …

Un ange passe. Il est canon alors je l'invite à prendre le thé

Sermina : Je peux venir prendre le thé avec vous ??

Azerty : Non il est à moi ! Grr !

Un autre ange passe. Celui là il est moins beau, je le laisse à onee-chan

Naruto (mode prise de conscience) : non … ne me dis pas que ….. ?

Sasuke : Ah, tu comprends enfin !

Naruto : Elle oserai pas ! 0.0

Sasuke : Oh si, ça serait bien son genre ! -.-

Azerty : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un salop Sasuke-teme ! … Bon, ok, j'avoue : c'est un peu ma faute quand même !

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fini le thé

Sermina : Juste un truc à la con qui me turlupine : dans l'illusion (qui tu m'as dit été ce que voulez Naruto) Naruto justement était Seme sur Sasuke (qui s'empale sur le blond) donc s'il lui donne ce qu'il veut, il devrait faire le Uke Sasuke, non ??

Azerty : Ben justement : l'illusion était une illusion. Dans la réalité, remerciement ou pas, Sasuke préférerait crever que de se laisser dominer !


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Réponse aux coms :

XD T'aime les T-shirts arrachés toi, hein **soundeffects **?

Une autre version de sous le masque ? … (commence à réfléchir) Ben là ça ressemble … ici aussi … mon dieu ! 0.0 Tu as raison **kira-chan** : sur certains points, ça ressemble _vraiment _à sous le masque ! Et sur d'autres non … Car, désolée, toutes les réponses ne sont pas « oui ».

Pour le « cancer de la terre », je suis d'accord avec toi **yaoi-no-ongaeshi**, mais un peu moins fataliste Pour ma fic, c'est vrai que « descente aux enfers » aurait aussi pu convenir, surtout avec la suite. Mais il y a encore des « ascenseurs émotionnels » comme tu dis !

La famille qui zyeute sur ce que je fais, je connais ça aussi **wilhel** ! Et pour le reste, tu supposes très bien ! : p

Chapitre 9

L'un des mystères de la nature est : pourquoi ressent-on une douleur physique alors que rien ne nous a touché, sinon des mots ou une attitude ? Pour quelle raison étrange Naruto sentait-il un poignard s'enfoncer vicieusement dans son cœur, se tournant encore et encore dans la plaie béante qu'il sentait naître au fond de lui ? Enfant, il avait enduré la solitude et la haine sans un mot, la tête haute. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, sans prêter attention au vide qui s'étendait autour de lui, il s'était créé mille et une chimères, parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Quand je serais grand, les gens m'aimeront. Ils me respecteront même ! Parce que je serais fort. Oui, je serais le plus fort ! Je serais Hokage !

Les heures s'étaient allongées comme ça, puis les années. Il s'était battu pour ne plus avoir l'impression que tout, autour de lui, était toujours trop grand pour un être seul, qu'il y manquait quelque chose … et il avait gagné. L'équipe sept, SON équipe ! Ensuite il avait mérité le regard des autres posés sur lui avec autre chose que du mépris alors qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, jour après jour, combat après combat.

Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait continué de nourrir ses illusions, osant de plus en plus y croire, jusqu'à s'y jeter à corps perdu, enfin heureux.

Le pire, c'est l'atterrissage. C'est mille fois plus douloureux que d'être resté bien tranquillement dans son coin, le bruit sourd des rires d'enfants raisonnant à ses oreilles. Plus nos chimères étaient belles, plus la dure réalité semble glaciale. Alors que dire d'un ex-futur-Hokage, promis à une vie à la hauteur de ses efforts, aux côtés d'amis au regard rempli de respect et d'une femme qui lui aurait donné tout l'amour du monde, et bien plus si elle avait pu ? Il avait tout perdu avec une rapidité presque comique. Le jeune Uzumaki se demandait ce qui était le pire : les larmes qu'il avait vu perler aux coins des yeux de son tuteur et de son précieux ange blanc, où ce dos irrémédiablement tourné de celui qui marchait devant lui avec une indifférence déchirante ?

D'un geste rêveur, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure, y cherchant un reste du goût suave de Sasuke. Son cœur se contracta d'un seul coup. Ça y est, il se rappelait ce qui était vraiment le plus douloureux : les yeux durs et glacials de son amant lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser à son réveil. Les pupilles haineuses s'étaient fixées dans les siennes, d'une couleur écarlate si terrifiant que Naruto avait reculé avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. La voix dépourvue d'émotion lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas empêché de s'assoupir, mais il ne répondit pas, dévisageant l'homme qui habitait désormais chaque parcelle de son cœur sans oser comprendre. Sasuke s'était levé d'un geste sec avant d'enfiler ses nouveaux habits et de sortir de la grotte, sans un mot. Naruto l'avait suivi comme un automate, avec une sourde frayeur qui s'immisçait au fond de lui sans qu'il ne veille l'écouter.

« Je ne supporte pas d'avoir des dettes » « C'est le meilleur moyen de te remercier, non ?» ….

Ces mots tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Au fond de lui, le renard s'esclaffait comme jamais, étudiant avec une méticulosité sadique le chaos de ses pensées en lançant de-ci de-là quelques remarques particulièrement blessantes. « Regarde gamin ! Tu as vu comment il avance droit devant lui ? Il sait déjà où il va, le sâle Uchiwa, il n'a plus besoin de toi maintenant. Mais dis-moi : a-t-il a au moins remarqué que tu le suivais ? » Non. Quand on a un cloporte insignifiant sur ses talons, il arrive bien souvent qu'on ne le voit même pas. Le dos irrémédiablement tourné de son amant d'un soir continuait sa route sans une seule hésitation, et tout dans les gestes du brun reflétait les tactiques de déplacement en mission solitaire. Il agissait sans tenir compte un seul instant de la présence du blond derrière lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il était resté à ses côtés, alors que pour lui leurs routes s'étaient déjà définitivement séparées. Oui : comme si Naruto n'existait pas. Son démon lui chuchota d'une voix suave que c'était bien : le gamin commençait à devenir grand.

Il y a parfois du bon à avoir un être cynique et mauvais enfermé au fond de soi, car à cette remarque, Naruto se réveilla un peu. Il bâillonna son cœur et réenclencha ses instincts. Règle numéro 1 : laisser derrière soi ses émotions, un ninja est une machine. Il se répéta un à un tous les principes de sécurité et passa le reste du trajet à se concentrer sur le moindre froissement de feuille morte. N'importe quel adversaire qui se serait présenté à cet instant-là aurait été neutralisé dans les secondes qui suivaient. Sans conteste : Naruto était devenu fort. Malheureusement, aucun intrus n'eut la délicatesse de venir lui servir de défoule-nerfs. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors que le ciel se teintait d'ocre, Sasuke s'immobilisa.

C'était une alcôve naturelle creusée dans une petite falaise, près d'une source et du couvert des arbres. Bref, un endroit idéal pour établir un camp. C'est ce qu'avaient dû se dire les trois personnes qui pressaient sabres, kunais et autres témoignages d'hospitalité sur la gorge de Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun ! gloussa une pintade en se précipitant vers le jeune déserteur, laissant à ses coéquipiers la charge de s'occuper de l'inconnu. J'étais sûre que tu reviendrais !

- Evidement qu'il est revenu ! Je ne me suis pas allié à un mec assez faible pour que les ANBU de Konoha lui posent le moindre problème ! ajouta un garçon aux airs de psychopathe que ne démentait pas son épée pour le moins démesurée.

- J'ai eu peur que tu meures, déclara un troisième, d'un ton doux qui contrastait avec sa taille impressionnante. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi pour contrôler ma marque.

A tout cela, l'Uchiwa répondit par un haussement d'épaule en repoussant la jeune fille qui se collait à lui. Sans un mot, il laissa tomber ses affaires près du feu et s'assit en demandant :

- Est-ce que vous avez suivi mes instructions malgré mon absence ?

- Evidement ! L'information est confirmée. Nous avons même eu quelques nouveaux détails dont je te parlerais dès que tu m'auras dit si on le tue tout de suite ou est-ce qu'on le garde pour le dîner.

Le chef d'équipe se retourna vers lui sans sembler comprendre avant de fixer son regard indifférent sur Naruto. Puis il détourna la tête avec un soupir et déclara seulement :

- Faites en ce que vous voulez. Tuez-le s'il gêne nos projets en quoi que ce soit.

- Avec plaisir ! ricana le psychopathe de service.

Et d'un geste délibérément lent, il pressa sa lame contre la gorge dorée, y découpant une fine tranchée. Instantanément, quelques goûtes de sang perlèrent avant de s'écouler tranquillement, sans que l'Uzumaki ne sourcille à un seul instant. Mais son cœur lui s'affolait, pulsant à ses oreilles et faisant s'écouler plus vite le liquide vermeil qui inondait sa gorge.

Pourtant la lame ne continua pas son chemin, se retirant violement. Au côté droit de Naruto, le colosse venait d'intervenir.

- Arrête ça Suigetsu ! Tuer n'est pas un jeu.

**- **Je ne t'ai rien demandé **Juugo, Sasuke m'a donné l'autorisation de le buter !**

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il l'aurait laissé le suivre s'il représentait un obstacle pour nous ?

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très dangereux ! raya l'épéiste. Il est plutôt … Il… il est passé où ?

D'un même mouvement, tous deux se mirent en garde, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où l'intrus se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Derrière eux, à quelques mètres de là, le blond venait de s'installer tranquillement autour du feu en déballant une des portions de nourriture qu'il avait emporté pour le voyage.

- Je ne l'ai même pas vu bougé ! souffla Juugo, stupéfait.

Suigetsu, lui, serrait les dents en jurant intérieurement. Non mais pour qui cet idiot se prenait-il ?

- Sasuke ! lança-t-il d'une voix sèche. C'est quoi _ça _?

Et comme d'habitude, le chef de l'équipe ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se contenta de sortir son sabre en l'aiguisant avec un soin amoureux. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait cessé de lui tourner ostensiblement autour pour jeter un regard suspicieux au gêneur, de l'autre côté des flammes. Elle éleva alors sa voix, avec un je ne sais quoi d'agressif et de mauvais.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de traîner quelque chose dans tes pattes Sasuke-kun. Celui-là a quelque chose de spécial ?

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules d'un air las en déclarant que contre toute attente cet imbécile avait déserté son village pour l'aider. Même s'il considérait avoir déjà payé sa dette, ce serait un parfait manque à l'honneur de sa famille de le tuer de ses propres mains. Le reste ne le regardait pas. Qu'il le colle s'il en avait envie : tant qu'il ne le gênait pas ça n'avait pas la moindre sorte d'importance. Puis il signifia à la jeune femme qu'elle ferait mieux de descendre de ses genoux si elle voulait conserver son intégrité physique et se remit à l'inspection minutieuse de son matériel. Au même instant, Naruto évita de justesse un projectile de grosse envergure qui fonçait vers sa tête.

- Non mais ça ne va pas teme ? suffoqua-t-il.

- Non, pas bien du tout : j'ai un cloporte dans mon champ de vision ! siffla Suigetsu d'un ton acide. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, alors fait attention de ne pas trop l'ouvrir ! En attendant, épluche nous ça. Tu serviras au moins à quelque chose !

L'Uzumaki ramassa le sac qui avait failli l'assommer, et y jeta un regard surpris. Un entremêlement de racines et de plantes, sûrement ramassées le jour même dans les environs, attendaient visiblement qu'on en fasse le prochain repas.

- Fais attention à lui, fit une voix sur sa droite.

Naruto se retourna vers le géant aux traits doux, alors que ce dernier désignait son coéquipier d'un signe de tête.

- Il ne te fera rien pour l'instant parce qu'il a du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sasuke, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Tant qu'il y a une seule chance pour que ta mort le contrarie, Suigetsu ne t'abattra pas pour le plaisir. Mais il adore tuer, et si tu l'énerves il ne se gênera pas. Quelque soit ton niveau, il n'est pas bon de l'avoir parmi ses ennemis.

Le blondinet approuva d'un signe de tête sans décoller ses grands yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait ça. L'autre sourit face à sa méfiance hésitante, et lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Juugo, enchanté.

Ce fut le seul témoignage de sociabilité que Naruto reçut ce soir-là. Juugo reprit bien vite son tour de garde alors que le dénommé Suigetsu et la fille qui semblait s'appeler Karine faisaient tout pour se monter infecte avec le nouvel arrivant. Mais tout cela ne le touchait presque pas. Presque …

Non, ce qui le blessait mille fois davantage, c'était l'indifférence marquée de son « amant » pour tout ce qui l'entourait, notamment pour un petit être blond qui commençait franchement à se demander ce qu'il foutait là.

Les paupières grandes ouvertes dans la nuit déjà bien avancée, sa couverture autour de lui, le jeune Uzumaki essaya désespérément de se souvenir de pourquoi il était parti. Le visage d'une belle jeune fille aux yeux d'ivoire s'imposa à lui, mais il le chassa aussitôt. Ne pas regretter : ça ne servait à rien. Il resserra un peu plus le bout de tissu râpeux contre lui, préférant se plonger dans les souvenirs d'un fragment d'éternité où il avait cru mourir de plaisir. Instantanément, il sentit ses joues rougir. Il se surprit à guetter le moindre bruit, la moindre respiration, cherchant un indice qui lui indiquerait que Sasuke avait quitté sa couche pour le rejoindre. C'était totalement stupide, et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Rêver, se détruire à petit feu…

Ses draps lui semblaient horriblement froids. Il frissonna.

Lorsque Juugo vint le chercher pour son tour de garde, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

A suivre …

Karin : Pourquoi on est obligé de se taper ce boulet ??

Azerty : Parce que vous êtes des personnages secondaires et que vous n'avaient rien à dire ! Et puis, il n'y a que Sasuke qui va se le taper !

Karin : x (morte d'une crise cardiaque après cette insinuation)

Kyuubi : Dis moi, dans ta fic je ne suis qu'un sal squatteur de corps qui passe le temps en enfonçant son hôte dans la dépression, c'est ça ?

Azerty : Absolument !

Kyuubi : Tu as quelque chose de particulier contre moi en ce moment ?

Azerty : Mais non, je t'aime mon kyuu! C'est pour ça que je voulais te faire apparaître, mais comme si tu consolait Naru-chan ça me cassé tout mon truc …

Kyuubi : Alors tu en a profiter pour empiré la situation.

Azerty : Je sais, je suis méchante ! : p


	11. Chapter 10

****

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Réponse aux coms

Merci pour ton com **Gaara** ! Et bonne chance pour régler ton problème d'adresse ! ;)

Je vais y réfléchir **soundeffects** ! Mais si je t'écoute, je sens que ces pauvres naruto et sasuke vont devoir réserver tout un budget à racheter des T-shirts mettables ! :p Merci pour tous tes coms, et à dans un mois !

Tu l'as dis **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : karin et « dents de la mer » sont pas vraiment les plus gentils qui soient. La preuve dans ce chapitre.

Itachi qui sauve Naruto ! XD Désolée, mais c'est pas comme ça que c'est prévu **Ely** ! Merci d'être sincère, et me dire que j'écris bien est déjà un superbe compliment à mes yeux. J'espère que la suite te plaira un peu plus.

Karin sert à quelque chose dans ce chapitre ci **wilhel**, mais après tu peux la tuer par toi-même si tu veux, tu as carte blanche ! :p

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 10**

L'humiliation. On ne connaît pas ça lorsque l'on est seul : il faut quelqu'un pour vous enfoncer, vous rabaisser plus bas que terre. Paradoxalement, on ne nous humilie que si on est seul. Les humains sont lâches, ils ne s'attaquent qu'à un être à la fois, lorsqu'ils sont sûrs que personne ne viendra l'aider. Il suffit que l'on vous voie rire sincèrement avec un groupe pour que l'on ne vous piétine plus. Dans ces cas-là, les gens vont chercher une autre victime. Et la plupart du temps, vous suivez le mouvement et vous foulez du pied avec eux. Après tout, il faut bien rester dans le groupe non ?

Mais Naruto n'en était pas encore là. Non, lui était coincé à la case « tête à claque » depuis l'instant même où il avait perdu ses parents. Démon ou pas, ça n'avait été qu'un facteur de focalisation de haine. Le vrai problème, c'est que la personne qui avait été désignée pour le protéger avait été trop occupée par son travail de professeur pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait derrière son dos. A partir de là, Naruto était devenu la proie par excellence. Vraiment, les Hommes sont des charognards.

Bien sûr, par la force des choses, il était devenu assez fort pour se défendre tout seul. Mais on revient toujours au même problème : tout seul. Et aujourd'hui, il l'était plus que jamais. Il faut dire que l'ambiance de la team de Sasuke n'invitait pas à la franche camaraderie. Le chef d'équipe entretenait sa légendaire indifférence, et rien qu'à le regarder on avait l'impression qu'il était le seul être humain qui ait survécu à une pluie de météorites particulièrement abondante. La seconde d'après, on se rappelait que nous aussi, nous existions, et cela soulevait tout un tas de questions dont un « être ou ne pas être, telle est la question » venues d'on ne sait où. En bref, Sasuke continuait de s'adresser à eux par monosyllabes, le moins souvent possible, et quasiment jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

Etrangement, Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient subitement rapprochés. Réunis dans un coin, ils fomentaient en ricanant tout un tas d'atrocités qu'ils allaient jouer au nouveau le jour même. Ils avaient pour cela une imagination impressionnante, trouvant toujours de bonnes excuses pour lui faire exécuter toutes les tâches les plus ingrates et rabaissantes, ou enchaînant les injures finement dissimulées, auxquelles Naruto ne pouvait répondre sous peine d'être accusé, lui, d'être un fauteur de troubles.

Et puis il y avait Juugo. Bon garçon, assurément. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il était un peu trop pacifiste. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une dispute avec ses deux coéquipiers, et s'abstenait d'intervenir dans leurs petites affaires. Alors il attendait le soir, lorsque les autres s'étaient lassés de leurs petits jeux mesquins, pour venir s'asseoir auprès de la nouvelle recrue et discuter calmement de tout et de rien. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais c'était déjà ça. Sans ces quelques instants, Naruto aurait sûrement pété les plombs.

Mais il était de notoriété publique que s'il y avait un domaine où le blondinet battait tous les records, c'est la persévérance. Si tout le monde le voyait comme un gamin survolté partant bien trop vite dans les excès et incapable de fermer sa grande gueule, il y avait quelques personnes de son village qui savaient qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une étrange patience. Ce n'étaient pas les gens les plus proches de lui qui avaient remarqué ça, non. C'étaient ceux qui l'attendaient dans les coins sombres des ruelles pour le traiter de monstre une fois qu'ils étaient bien sûrs qu'il n'y avait personne pour prendre sa défense. Et même à huit ans, lorsqu'il avait pris sa première pierre, il n'avait pas bronché. Ni pleuré, ni vociféré, rien. Il s'était contenté de regarder ses pieds en continuant d'avancer, attendant que ça passe. L'obstination et la patience, oui. Ça avait fini par payer. Les adultes se lassèrent, et les enfants s'étaient attachés à lui.

Beaucoup se seraient demandé comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps. Pour lui c'était une évidence. Vous savez, il y avait un chemin plus court pour renter chez lui. Un chemin sans ruelles, sans coins sombres. Un chemin qui ne passait pas par le lac. Tous les jours. Tous les jours il oubliait les pierres et les insultes en se focalisant juste sur cette question : « est-ce qu'il sera là ? ». Et tous les jours il parvenait au bord de l'eau alors que le soleil déclinait, teintant la surface tranquille de sa couleur préférée. Chaque crépuscule, il souriait en voyant une petite silhouette sur le ponton. Bien sûr, dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils faisaient semblant de faire la moue. Mais ça le rendait profondément heureux. C'était sa façon à lui de se dire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait levé les yeux du kunai qu'il aiguisait jusque-là. Ses pupilles océan s'étaient fixées sur un visage de porcelaine, incroyablement dépourvu d'émotions. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sasuke avait changé. Années après années, il avait évolué non seulement dans son niveau mais aussi dans sa personnalité. Et c'est pour le suivre, encore et encore, pour se hisser enfin à ses côtés que Naruto avait autant persévéré. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se dit qu'il avait réussi. Désormais, il était lui aussi un déserteur hautement recherché.

Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se passer comme ça ?

- Eh, l'autre ! Arrête de rêvasser, ça te donne l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude !

A quelques mètres de là, Karin le dévisageait avec un sourire carnassier. Mais ses yeux, eux, débordaient d'une haine qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à retenir. Naruto soutint son regard sans broncher, la tête haute. Contrariée, la jeune felle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure ; puis elle eut l'air de prendre une décision et se retourna, saisissant au passage quelques gourdes qui traînaient par là.

- Machin, rends toi utile pour une fois, et viens m'aider à remplir tout ça à la source !

Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre, elle disparut sous les arbres les plus proches. Le jeune Uzumaki eut juste le temps de ramasser quelques autres outres avant de la rejoindre. Ce que l'équipe appelait « source » était l'endroit le plus en amont de la rivière de ce côté de la falaise. Située au pied d'une petite cascade, cette retenue d'eau tranquille stagnait un instant là, immobile, sans remuer aucun sable. C'était le seul endroit où le liquide vital était aussi clair et pure, dépourvu de tout dépôt. C'est dans cette surface limpide que se reflétèrent les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient face à face, dans un silence seulement rompu par le clapotis régulier de l'eau.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me tombe dans le bras, déclara soudainement Karin. Mais j'ai déjà plus de chance que toi. De toute façon, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te le laisser.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune ninja. Les défis avaient la fâcheuse tendance de renflouer toute son énergie puérile et ses réserves de persévérance.

- Intéressant ! clama-t-il. Parce que moi je ne crois pas avoir ni ordres, ni conseils à recevoir de ta part !

- Des ordres, peut être pas, répondit la jeune femme au tac au tac. Mais mes conseils, tu ferais mieux de ne pas cracher dessus. Si j'ai bien une chose à te dire, c'est de ne pas te faire d'illusions : tu ne serais pas le premier gigolo que Sasuke-kun met dans son lit pour s'envoyer en l'air, un bon coup. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu le suis comme un chien chien avec tes yeux enamourés que tu auras plus d'attention que tous les précédents.

- Dis-moi …. Karin, c'est ça ? Tu ne parlerais pas de toi-même, là ?

Il évita la gifle de justesse, et se redressa juste à temps pour voir le seul membre féminin du groupe s'éloigner à grandes enjambées furibondes. Donc, il avait visé juste. Ça sous-entendait que cette pouliche avait déjà couché avec Sasuke, mais une seule fois. Comme tous les autres. Tous les autres …

Les gestes de Naruto étaient incroyablement calmes lorsqu'il plongea la première des gourdes dans l'eau claire, et c'est avec des mouvements tout aussi naturels qu'il renversa tout son contenu sur sa tête. Assis au bord du lac miniature, les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur les gouttes glacées qui s'écoulaient sur sa peau avant d'imbiber ses vêtements, tentant de faire abstraction du chaos de ses sentiments. Ses paupières dorées se soulevèrent enfin, dévoilant deux pupilles d'un bleu éteint, dont la pâleur morne se reflétait sur la surface ridée de l'eau. L'Uzumaki dévisagea son image sans vraiment se reconnaître, suivant juste les contours de ce grand jeune homme au corps parfaitement proportionné, tout en finesse et en souplesse, qui semblait être tombé d'un piédestal pour se retrouver plus bas que terre.

Combien ? Combien avaient eu droit aux caresses de l'Uchiwa ? Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était dans tout ça ? Est-ce que sa présence _le _gênait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'_il_ n'en avait rien à faire ?

Il y a des jours où Naruto aurait voulu prendre tout ce méli-mélo qui encombrait son cœur et l'enfermer quelque part. Loin. Très loin. Qu'importe le temps qu'il passa là. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures. Il finit par se lever comme si de rien n'était, un sourire aussi idiot que faux collé à ses lèvres, avant de saisir les gourdes désormais pleines et de ramener le tout au campement.

Le chef du groupe avait passé la journée à étudier minutieusement des documents et des cartes. Tout dans l'attitude de ses subordonnés évoquait les préparatifs d'un départ proche, et Naruto se prépara en conséquence. Il vérifiait une nouvelle fois ce que contenait sa sacoche lorsque le deuxième élément perturbateur de sa journée lui éclata à la figure. Cette fois, c'était Suigetsu qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire mauvais découvrant ses dents anormalement pointues.

- Tiens, tiens, tu as des réflexes de ninja finalement ! gloussa-t-il. Je te présente mes excuses : à voir ta gueule d'ange et ta silhouette de nana, j'avais fini par croire que tu étais juste un nouveau genre de poupée qu'on habille en guerrier pour faire style !

- Oh, pas de quoi t'excuser ! sourit tranquillement Naruto. Je comprends que tu ais trouvé ça étrange que quelqu'un puisse combattre avec mon physique, alors que tu t'es senti obligé de te faire greffer une mâchoire de poisson rouge enragé pour paraître crédible. Oh, et je te félicite pour le persil coincé entre tes canines. Très vil, vraiment !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Deux secondes plus tard, le Kisame miniature se précipita sur Naruto, lui balançant son poing dans la figure. L'Uzumaki n'eut aucun mal à éviter le premier coup, puis le second, regardant avec une lueur d'amusement sadique le jeune homme qui essayait de le battre sur son propre terrain : le corps à corps était la spécialité du porteur de Kyuubi, il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire par un épéiste ! Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'objectif de l'autre n'était pas de le blesser. Pas physiquement du moins. D'un geste rapide, l'attaquant frôla son front, saisissant ce qu'il était venu y chercher. Ses ongles acérés éraflèrent la peau halée lorsqu'ils agrippèrent le tissu et la plaque de métal qui y était fixée. Emporté par l'élan de son esquive, Naruto ne put que reprendre son équilibre en vacillant alors que Suigetsu filait hors de porté. Surpris, voire légèrement hébété, Naruto dévisagea son adversaire qui brandissait le bandeau de Konoha avec un sourire railleur.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu gardes ça ? Tu es un déserteur non ? Il vaudrait mieux le jeter, tu ne crois pas ?

L'Uzumaki resta pétrifié un instant, fixant l'objet avec des yeux d'enfant perdu.

- Rends-le moi … murmura-t-il en un souffle presque inarticulé.

- Oh, désolé ! Ne pleure pas surtout ! Je me sentirais coupable !

- RENDS-LE MOI ! cracha Naruto, et cette fois, il se jeta littéralement sur son adversaire, une ébauche de sphère bleue à la main.

Si on demande aux ninjas un abandon complet de leurs émotions, ce n'est pas par pur sadisme. Il n'y a rien de plus nuisible dans un combat que de foncer tête baissée, en écoutant plus la rage qui bouillonne au fond de nous que la petite voix de la raison qui, dans un coin, murmure encore que finalement ça ne serait pas mal de rester en vie. Mais ça, tout bon ninja qu'il soit, Naruto devait se prendre encore quelques bonnes raclées avant de l'assimiler !

Trop empressé, aveuglé par la colère, il manqua sa cible coup sur coup, sous l'œil amusé de Suigetsu dont c'était le tour d'esquiver sans problème. Et l'Uzumaki persistait, s'agitant en tous sens dans une couronne de cheveux d'or qui dérivaient sans ordre autour de lui, depuis que le bandeau ne les maintenait plus et qu'aucun ange n'en tressait soigneusement les mèches.

- Allons, allons ! susurra-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état-là ! Je vais te le rendre, ne t'inquiète pas !

Son adversaire se figea et fixa sur lui un regard septique, flairant le mauvais coup. Les dents de la mer seconde génération se recula d'un pas, et lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être hors de porté, alors seulement il rajouta :

- Mais ce bandeau ne convient vraiment pas à un déserteur. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire !

La pointe de son kunai tinta sur la surface métallique. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandir d'un seul coup, et son cœur rata un battement. Mais le temps qu'il s'élance en avant, la lame avait déjà mordu la plaque argentée, y creusant une entaille aussi large que le sourire de Suigetsu. Satisfait de lui, l'épéiste laissa tomber l'objet du litige sans plus y prêter attention, puis tourna les talons en ricanant.

…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y comprendre, eux ? Rien apparemment, vu les regards interloqués que lui jetaient Karin et Juugo. Après tout, pour eux ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu, symbole d'un village dont il ne faisait plus partie. Dont il ne faisait plus partie …

A genoux au milieu de la clairière, totalement affalé sur lui-même, Naruto détaillait d'un regard vide le bandeau qui reposait entre ses doigts. Sous la grande éraflure, la feuille de Konoha était à peine visible.

Son village.

…

Son bandeau.

…

Son honneur.

…

La reconnaissance de sa valeur.

…

Un cadeau d'Iruka

…

Son passé. Quelque chose qui n'existe plus, qu'il avait lui-même balayé de sa vie en prenant ses propres décisions. Du vent.

Ils avaient raison : il était temps qu'il assume. Qu'il comprenne qu'il n'appartenait plus à Konoha, pas plus qu'à ce groupe.

- Du tissu … et de l'acier … murmura-t-il dans un souffle** roque**, et il avait l'impression que ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

Puis il se releva, ses yeux bleu pâle soudain aussi durs et vides que les glaces azurs. Il avait gardé dans son poing serré ce qui avait un jour symbolisé son honneur, et, sans une hésitation, il le jeta dans les flammes. Le feu de camp dévora le tissu, butant un peu sur le métal. Et Naruto le regardait sans ciller, alors que la faible brise qui faisait trembler les langues ardentes s'amusait à pousser ses mèches miel dans ses yeux, bouchant son champ de vision. Sans l'ombre d'un regret, le jeune ninja les attrapa d'une poignée ferme, plongea son autre main dans sa sacoche d'armement, et en sortit un kunai. Les fils d'or cédèrent sans difficulté sous le coup sec de la lame. Pendant quelques secondes, la clairière fut saturée de l'odeur pestilentielle des cheveux brûlés, avant qu'un vent plus fort ne la chasse, ébouriffant au passage les mèches courtes qui rebiquaient sans ordre ni esthétisme. Deux sphères au reflet de lac gelé fixaient son passé qui partait en fumée sous ses yeux, sans trace d'une autre émotion que cette douleur sourde qui ne devait plus jamais les quitter.

Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, et je ne suis plus rien.

A suivre …

* * *

Sermina : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !! C'est trop triste !! NON ! Pourquoi monde cruel ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Naruto : Merci de ton soutien Sermina ! Toi au moins tu me comprends !

Sasuke : A ta place je ne me ferrais pas trop d'illusions …

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sermina : C'est…c'est…c'est trop beau ! Magnifique ! Parfait les émotions, les sensations, le déroulement…tout est parfait !

Sasuke : parce qu'elle est aussi sadique que sa sœur … -.-'


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Réponse aux coms :

Je suis désolée **Ely,** mais Naruto n'est pas du genre à devenir insensible à tout, même s'il le voulait. Et fais moi confiance : il le voudra.

Si à ce moment là de l'histoire tu traites Sasuke de salop, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas le qualifier après avoir lu ça **yaoi-no-ongaeshi** !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 11**

Pour certains, le bizutage est une façon amusante et ludique d'endurcir les petits nouveaux. Quoi de plus jouissif que de titiller un être craintif, catapulté dans un nouvel univers qu'il ne connaît pas encore assez pour se défendre ? Et si on peut du même coup se décharger de toutes les corvées dont on ne veut plus, c'est parfait. Avoir le droit de leur dire ce que l'on veut, sans la moindre conséquence que leur mine défaite et leurs regards blessés, leur refiler toutes les tâches inutiles, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez « grands » pour prendre la relève, et martyriser les nouveaux à leur tour.

En gros, mettre en place une chaîne durable de bons rapports _humains_, léguer de génération en génération un jeu aussi simple à mettre en place que destructeur pour celui qui le subit. Et puis tout recommencer, encore et encore, faire subir aux autres ce que l'on a subi.

Il y a bien des gens qui brisent l'engrenage, mais ils sont rares. Naruto était de ceux-là. Il ne regardait pas en arrière, ne gardait aucune rancoeur pour ce qu'on lui avait fait : il allait de l'avant. C'est pour cela que, quoi qu'il vive au sein de la team de Sasuke, quelques soient les humiliations, les méchancetés, les persécutions, il ne se vengerait jamais sur un innocent passant à sa portée. Lui se contentait d'endurer en silence, se détruisant peu à peu dans une solitude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Etait-ce mieux ? Peut être pas, parce que le monde perdait peu à peu un de ses plus beaux soleils.

Uzumaki Naruto était en train de s'éteindre.

Une des meilleures façons de rabaisser quelqu'un, c'est de le faire se sentir inutile. Et contre toute attente, ce n'est ni Suigetsu, ni Karin qui enfoncèrent le clou. Non, la personne qui le blessa le plus était bien évidement Sasuke-teme.

Lorsque l'on a quitté tout ce qui était important à nos yeux pour une seule et même personne, on aimerait à défaut de son amour, au moins qu'elle reconnaisse notre existence. Même si Sasuke le négligeait totalement, Naruto supportait tant bien que mal tout cela tant que ça ne concernait pas que lui, et que le brun considérait le monde entier avec cette même indifférence hautaine. Cependant, quatre jours après la fuite de Konoha, alors que le fragment d'éternité qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre prenait le goût âpre d'un rêve lointain, il subvint un événement qui allait contribuer à le détruire un peu plus. Le groupe de déserteurs avait reprit son chemin, suivant aveuglément son chef sans que personne n'ait pris la peine d'informer le nouveau de leur destination. Ce dernier s'en fichait bien : d'un simple coup d'œil au ciel, il arrivait à déterminer quelle direction ils prenaient, et à visualiser dans son esprit le nom de chaque village alentour ainsi que sa position géographique exacte. Mais plus ils s'éloignaient, moins ses connaissances à ce sujet étaient précises, et au bout du troisième jour il ne put que constater qu'Iruka avait raison : les cours n'avaient pas pour seul but d'endormir les élèves, et il aurait dû mieux étudier. Sentant resurgir ses souvenirs, il verrouilla son cœur et le lot de regrets qui allait avec.

Vers le milieu de la journée, la team s'arrêta aux abords d'une rivière, dans une enclave naturelle, entre deux rochers qui la protégeaient des regards indiscrets. Là, Sasuke étala à leurs pieds une carte avant de distribuer des ordres d'une voix sèche et autoritaire. Ses trois subordonnés acquiescèrent et répondirent par quelques monosyllabes, prêts à obéir. Tout fut réglé en quelques minutes. Il s'agissait de tendre une embuscade à un groupe d'une dizaine de ninjas d'un niveau indéterminé, qui convoyait un message important entre deux villages. Sasuke voulait ces informations. Ils allaient se plier en quatre pour les obtenir.

Le moindre détail avait été tourné et retourné dans l'esprit tortueux du beau ténébreux ; tous ne purent qu'admirer la finesse de son plan et s'y plier. Il y avait cependant un détail qui clochait. Un petit truc de rien du tout. Un simple parasite du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto.

- Et moi ? demanda ce dernier alors que l'Uchiwa repliait sa carte.

Le chef de groupe se retourna vers lui, fixant ses yeux de glace dans les siens comme s'il venait à peine de se rendre compte de son existence.

- Toi tu la fermes, tu restes à l'écart et tu essaies de ne pas trop nous gêner.

Puis il se détourna, et reporta toute son attention à ses hommes de mains.

Le cœur de certaines personnes est comme le cristal. Pur, étincelant, aux milles facettes aussi complexes que splendides, mais surtout indestructible, résistant fièrement à tous les coups sans perdre un seul instant de sa superbe. Pourtant, il suffit d'y trouver une seule petite faiblesse et de frapper juste pour que ce bijou inestimable ne se brise en mille morceaux. Définitivement.

Alors qu'il regardait les autres achever les préparatifs de l'embuscade sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Naruto eut la drôle sensation que quelque chose venait de se fissurer quelque part au fond de sa poitrine. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée idiote et partit s'assoire dans un coin avant de sortir une à une toutes ses armes pour les nettoyer et les aiguiser. Là, au moins, il ne « gênerait » personne.

Il dut bien avouer avec un pincement au coeur que la team était incroyablement bien organisée. Une fois les ordres distribués, chacun savait très exactement quel était son rôle, et l'exécutait avec un sérieux que l'Uzumaki ne leur avait encore jamais vu. Lui restait là, inutile, et il se sentit soudain aussi peu à sa place qu'un tatouage de petit cœur rose sur le visage d'Orochimaru.

Plus de Konoha, mais pas vraiment de ce groupe.

Le soleil rayonnant sur sa peau ne pouvait étrangement pas empêcher une vague de froid qui s'immisçait doucement en lui. Et lorsqu'il frissonna, personne ne le remarqua. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.

Ils étaient douze. Douze ninjas d'un niveau non négligeable qui progressaient en silence, en dehors de tout chemin tracé. Mais quelque soit le talent de leur éclaireur, ils ne se rendirent compte du problème que lorsque quatre ombres furtives foncèrent sur eux, toutes lames dehors. Trois moururent avant même d'avoir pu dégainer. Les autres furent très vite séparés et poussés dans des endroits stratégiques, exactement selon le plan de l'héritier Uchiwa. Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo s'emparèrent chacun de deux adversaires, alors que Sasuke menait la danse avec les trois autres. La danse, oui : il n'y avait pas de mot plus juste. Une chorégraphie sèche mais gracieuse, sans mouvement superflu, et d'une précision mortelle. La musique des lames qui s'entrechoquèrent s'élevait dans l'air immobile, rythmée de quelques cris d'agonie. Un parfum de mort se répandit paresseusement autour d'eux, alors qu'un filet de sang qui n'était pas le sien se mit à couler doucement sur la joue de l'Uchiwa. Le liquide rubis semblait faire écho à la couleur de ses yeux, et il paraissait étrangement bien à sa place sur cette peau de neige encadrée de mèches d'ébène. Sang, glace et ténèbres. Rien n'aurait pu mieux qualifier cet être si fascinant.

En retrait sous le couvert des arbres, Naruto ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de lui. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, même s'il savait qu'il se faisait encore du mal. Il était comme hypnotisé. Ou alors tout simplement amoureux. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues rougir légèrement.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi de tous les êtres vivants sur cette Terre son cœur avait-il dû choisir celui qui lui faisait le plus de mal ? Le renard au fond de lui émit l'hypothèse qu'il soit maso, et pour une fois Naruto trouva sa réflexion assez drôle. C'est ça, se dit-il. Je dois être maso. Et pas une seule fois ses yeux ne s'étaient décrochés de la silhouette parfaite qui dansait devant lui. Il s'enivrait du moindre geste alors que des sensations confuses, des odeurs, un frôlement de peau lui revenaient en mémoire. Il sentit son corps s'enflammer alors qu'une foule de souvenirs plus qu'agréables le submergeait soudain.

Et c'est parce qu'il le détaillait avec autant d'insistance qu'il vit venir le coup.

Sasuke avait esquivé toutes les attaques avec une agilité époustouflante, répondant par de fines ripostes sans prendre de risques inutiles. C'est avec cette technique qu'il enfonça sa lame dans la gorge du premier de ses adversaires sans la moindre égratignure, alors même que les trois ninjas étrangers l'attaquaient en même temps. A peine le premier corps fut-il à terre que le sabre s'enfonça dans une seconde poitrine, impitoyable et glacé.

Etait-ce par un excès de confiance en soi ? Ou seulement parce que l'erreur est humaine ? Toujours est-il qu'il rata le cœur de quelques millimètres. Pas de beaucoup, mais déjà trop.

C'était un bon ninja, il fallait bien l'avouer. Cet illustre inconnu qui lui faisait face sans frémir, les yeux dans les yeux, alors même que l'acier bien aiguisé restait tranquillement logé dans son torse. Il allait mourir, et il le savait. Il avait vu assez de combats pour ne pas douter un seul instant que sa blessure était fatale. Mais il se tenait droit devant ce déserteur, ce grand Sasuke Uchiwa, aussi sereinement qu'il aurait affronté la mort elle-même. Il avait vingt-trois ans, une fiancée, un petit frère et un chat, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Une histoire qui s'achèverait dans quelques battements de cœur.

Impitoyable, le chef des attaquants tira d'un coup sec sur sa lame pour la dégager de son ennemi déjà agonisant. Mais il ne mit pas plus d'un dixième de seconde pour se rendre compte que le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer sur le coup aurait de graves conséquences : les deux mains crispées sur le métal tranchant, un sourire de pure provocation sur les lèvres, son adversaire l'empêchait de reprendre son arme dans un dernier sursaut de vie. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de libérer quelques kunaïs des sceaux tatoués sur ses bras, tout comme il ne parvint pas à se retourner assez vite lorsqu'il perçut la présence du troisième ninja derrière lui. Trop tard. Il sentit une masse de liquide épais et visqueux qui s'écoulait doucement dans son dos pour s'égoutter mollement sur le sol de terre battue. Un cri déchira l'air, bientôt transformé en un gazouillis répugnant par le sang qui encombrait déjà la bouche et les poumons. Le corps soudain flasque s'effondra dans un sursaut convulsif avant de s'immobiliser, mort.

Doucement, l'héritier Uchiwa se retourna, le moindre de ses muscles tendus par la position de combat. Devant lui se tenait une silhouette d'une grâce féline, dont les mèches irrégulières et déchiquetées dansaient doucement dans la brise, alourdies d'un liquide poisseux. Les fils d'or disparaissaient totalement sous une teinte d'un rouge sale, répugnant. Naruto se pencha vers l'avant pour dégager son kunai de la gorge de son adversaire, chassant au passage un peu du sang qui avait giclé sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour faire face au chef du groupe, son regard fier ne rencontra qu'un poing lancé dans sa figure.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, la douleur se propageant sur l'arête de son nez alors qu'il basculait en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Et lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il se sentit frissonner de tout son corps. Au dessus de lui, l'Uchiwa lui lançait un regard plus dur que jamais.

- Tu ne devais pas intervenir, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, mais si froide qu'elle glaça toutes les personnes présentes.

- Mais tu …

Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase : Sasuke avait enchaîné sans prêter la moindre attention à ses mots.

- Quelques soient les circonstances, un ordre est un ordre. Si tu n'es pas capable d'obéir, tu peux partir maintenant.

Il sembla attendre une réponse, mais l'Uzumaki se contenta de baisser les yeux en enfonçant la tête entre ses épaules. Le glaçon ténébreux se détourna, lançant quelques injonctions brèves aux trois autres. En quelques minutes, toutes les traces du combat avaient disparu. Alors seulement Sasuke accorda un nouveau regard à son ex-coéquipier, accompagné de cette phrase :

- Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une punition satisfaisante pour l'instant. Contente-toi de suivre sans nous encombrer. Au moindre problème, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.

Lorsque des larmes commencèrent à piquer les yeux saphir, il était déjà parti.

Ce soir là, ni Suigestu, ni Karin ne cherchèrent de noises au nouveau. Ils se contentèrent de glousser dans un coin en attendant de voir ce que Sasuke lui réservait. Juugo lui lança un regard à la fois désapprobateur et compatissant, mais n'osa pas lui adresser la parole.

Quant à Naruto, il déchaînait toute sa rage désespérée sur un morceau de bois qu'il taillait en pointe avec une férocité fébrile. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? Personne ici ne le considérait comme faisant partie du groupe, mais il devait pourtant suivre les ordres, c'est ça ? Même si ça signifiait laisser la personne qu'on aimait se faire descendre sous ses yeux ? Bon, ok : Sasuke ne serait pas forcement mort sur le coup. Le connaissant, il aurait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir, ce mec était tout simplement increvable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, s'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir ? A l'instant où il avait vu la possibilité que Sasuke soit blessé, il avait foncé. Le protéger, l'impressionner, ou juste lui être utile. Les consignes données avaient été relayées dans un coin de son cerveau, rubriques « je devrais m'en rappeler mais j'ai pas envie ».

Cependant, la soirée passa sans que Sasuke ne lève les yeux des documents qu'ils avaient subtilisés. Ce n'est que lorsque le premier tour de garde fut attribué à Karin que les choses évoluèrent. Naruto avait enfin renoncé à transformer tout le bois disponible en lambeaux, et sa rage s'était tarie pour laisser place à une sorte de résignation au goût amer. On aurait cru voir dans ses yeux un parfait reflet du feu de camp : la haute flamme qui y brûlait s'était étouffée sous la cendre, et il ne persistait plus dans ses pupilles claires que quelques fumées lourdes et âcres.

Il se faufila sous sa couverture, à même le sol, décidé à confier à Morphée ses dernières rancoeurs. Mais à cet instant, une poigne dans ses cheveux l'obligea à se relever. Il se redressa avec un glapissement de surprise et de douleur, avant que ses yeux étonnés ne tombent sur deux océans d'encre.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, souffla la voix sourde et dangereuse de l'Uchiwa.

Aussitôt, la colère endormie au fond de son ex-rival réapparut, plus vive que jamais. Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et déclara, sans détourner les yeux :

- Je ne suis pas un de tes petits soldats. Si j'ai envie de protéger ta sale face orgueilleuse, ce n'est pas ta fichue fierté qui va m'en empêcher !

L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué à l'arbre le plus proche, une lame sur la gorge.

- Tu as raison : tu ne fais pas partie de mon équipe. Mais si tu continues à nous suivre ainsi, tu n'as que deux choix : m'écouter où crever. Que ce soit ceux de ma team ou le commun des mortels, j'ordonne, vous obéissez. C'est clair ?

Comme pour ponctuer cette phrase, la lame transperça soudain la peau, et mordit la chair. Un cri s'étouffa dans la gorge tranchée de Naruto alors qu'il sentait la douleur se propager dans tout son être, au rythme de son sang et de sa vie qui s'échappaient par sa blessure.

L'Uzumaki se recula d'un seul coup et perdit l'équilibre. Tremblant, il tenait à deux mains son cou intact, alors que les dernières traces de l'illusion se dissipaient. Lorsqu'il fut totalement revenu à la réalité, il fixa à nouveau ses pupilles sur les deux lagons rouge sang où trois virgules tournaient tranquillement. Le sourire hautain qui se devinait en face de lui le fit frissonner alors que la voix froide de Sasuke reprenait :

- Mais avec toi, je n'aurais même pas besoin d'en venir jusque là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se pencha pour prendre délicatement le menton de Naruto entre ses doigts. Ses sens aiguisés perçurent que le souffle du blondinet s'arrêtait alors que son cœur s'accélérait brusquement. Il vit les yeux de sa proie s'agrandirent, et son sourire carnassier s'étira encore un peu :

- Je vais t'apprendre à suivre bien gentiment les ordres, susurra-t-il doucement.

Et l'instant suivant, il le saisissait violemment et mordait à pleines dents la peau hâlée de son cou. Un glapissement de douleur et d'excitation mêlées lui répondit aussitôt, et il sentit le corps de son ancien coéquipier trembler sous ses doigts. Il desserra sa mâchoire puis passa délicatement sa langue sur les marques ensanglantées, dégustant la saveur métallique qui se répandait sur son palet.

L'Uzumaki avait l'impression qu'un fusible avait lâché quelque part dans son cerveau. Il savait qu'il aurait dû réagir, le repousser, l'insulter, revendiquer son honneur à grands cris. Lui résister, tout simplement. Mais les suçons qui remontaient graduellement sur sa gorge, laissant un sillage humide sur sa peau, les mains qui se glissaient impétueusement sous ses vêtements, le poids lourd et chaud qui le plaquait au sol, l'odeur de sang, de métal et de cuir qui envahissait ses narines, … tout ça lui faisait perdre la tête. Il frémit et se tortilla légèrement lorsqu'un doigt vint caresser son érection naissante à travers son pantalon, et le froissement de tissu sous lui lui fit vaguement prendre conscience qu'ils étaient tombés sur sa couverture. Mais un mouvement de hanche et une friction au niveau de son entrejambe lui firent aussitôt perdre toute notion du réel. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un souffle frais à son oreille, et la voix de son amant raisonna dans un murmure :

- Tu peux être très obéissant, n'est ce pas ? J'ai le sentiment que je peux absolument tout te demander, tu n'auras pas la force de me le refuser. J'ai raison ?

Naruto se mordit férocement la langue, autant pour faire face à la vague de rage désespérée qui l'envahissait à ces mots que pour réprimer le souffle irrégulier et brûlant qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres. Il détourna vivement la tête, conscient du regard amusé de l'Uchiwa face à ses joues rosies et à l'excitation qui se peignait de plus en plus sur son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne s'était jamais senti si impuissant face aux réactions de son propre corps, et les caresses que Sasuke continuait à prodiguer sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau arrivaient à paralyser suffisamment son esprit pour qu'il s'en contrefiche, remettant à plus tard les remords et les conséquences. Il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner lorsque la main puissante du jeune déserteur sur sa joue le força à lui faire face, et à plonger ses yeux saphir dans deux onyx aussi impénétrables que la nuit.

- Gémis, ordonna la voix monocorde et froide.

Les paupières hâlées s'agrandirent sous le coup de la stupéfaction, mais comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, Sasuke plaqua vivement sa main sur le tissu trop tendu de son pantalon. La tête de Naruto bascula violemment en arrière tandis qu'un son inarticulé s'élevait de sa bouche ouverte, à moitié étouffé. Une respiration irrégulière le suivit, entrecoupée de gémissements irrépressibles, alors que son torse s'élevait par à coups. Satisfait, Sasuke détailla le visage rougissant aux yeux mi-clos, tremblant de désir et totalement soumis.

- Déshabille-moi, déclara-t-il du même ton.

Qu'y a-t-il de plus humiliant que de se faire traiter de la sorte par la personne qu'on aime ? Ne pas trouver la force de lui résister, peut être … Les yeux rivés sur le sol, Naruto essayait de se persuader que c'était la poussière terreuse qui piquait ses yeux et encombrait sa gorge. Son souffle saccadé faisait voler les particules volatiles comme des miettes d'étoiles sous la lune qui se montrait enfin. A la lumière blafarde, la peau de l'Uchiwa semblait plus immaculée que jamais, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en l'effleurant, avide de ce contact défendu qui le faisait vibrer de tout son être.

- Dépêche-toi, fit la voix sèche, dépourvue de la moindre parcelle d'excitation.

Et ce fut comme une gifle qui ramena brutalement l'Uzumaki sur terre. Les mouvements de ses mains accélérèrent, soulevant rapidement le tissu encombrant. Il se força à détourner les yeux du corps si parfait qu'il en devenait provocant, et se laissa docilement faire lorsque Sasuke le força à s'allonger à nouveau, sans la moindre trace de douceur.

Ses pupilles claires déchiraient la nuit comme deux prunelles de chat, étrangement fixes. On aurait dit qu'il s'était pris d'une soudaine passion pour un brin d'herbe qu'il caressait distraitement du bout des doigts, les yeux vides. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque le jeune homme, sur lui, déchira négligemment ses vêtements. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, le tambourinement du sang à ses oreilles, et son cœur affolé qui déchirait toute sa poitrine d'une frénésie presque douloureuse réduisirent à néant le peu d'estime qu'il avait encore de son self-contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait se consumer sur place, s'étouffer sous une vague de sentiments trop ardents pour ne pas être destructeurs. Il avait une soudaine envie de se débattre. Pas de se dégager, non, mais simplement de frapper, de déverser son désespoir sur quelque chose, quitte à serrer encore plus contre lui ce corps qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Mais il restait simplement immobile, impuissant, alors que son cœur décidait à lui seul de faire céder ce qu'il restait de son esprit.

Un cri de surprise et de douleur lui échappa lorsque son amant le pénétra par surprise, sans aucune forme de préparation. Alors il récupéra soudainement l'usage de ses membres, quoique sans un brin de force. Il poussa d'un geste infime les épaules de l'Uchiwa en bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles à ses propres oreilles, déniant faiblement de la tête, les lèvres tremblantes sous le plaisir qui grandissait déjà en lui. La suite ne fut que sexe, fureur et gémissements, de cette passion dévorante qui consume tout sur son passage, ôtant à deux corps en extase toute possibilité de s'attarder à autre chose. Les mains griffaient sans ordre, cherchant à s'accrocher sans jamais y parvenir. Et les peaux se heurtaient à chaque coup de butoir, plus loin, plus fort, plus vite … un tourbillon de sensations enivrantes.

Personne n'avait pensé à prendre en main la verge dressée de Naruto, mais fou de plaisir comme il était, il jouit le premier. Lorsque la vague d'orgasme contracta chaque partie de lui, refermant le doux étau de chair sur le membre de son amant, Sasuke ne tarda pas à le suivre. Puis tout s'effondra.

Bien avant que les brumes du plaisir ne se soient vraiment dissipées, l'Uchiwa s'était déjà retiré de lui, avait attrapé ses affaires et était parti sans un mot.

Le vent soudain glacial balayait les nuages au reflet de lune, et le jeune renard ne semblait jamais devoir en décrocher ses pupilles. Il se contentait de sentir la brise fraîche faire glisser les gouttes de sueur sur sa peau encore brûlante, emportant avec elle ce qu'il restait de son bonheur éphémère. Déjà, la douleur réapparaissait, sourde d'abord, de plus en plus prononcée alors que son souffle lui revenait. Bientôt, seul le sillon blanchâtre qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses témoignait encore de leur fragment d'éternité. Ça, et puis une légère odeur, un parfum de cuir et d'acier mêlé de sang. Une odeur qui faisait battre son cœur, envers et contre tout. Et il se haïssait pour ça.

Après cette nuit-là, Naruto Uzumaki ne désobéit plus jamais à un ordre de son « supérieur ». Il se contenta de baisser la tête et d'acquiescer par monosyllabes, s'exécutant comme une ombre, conscient qu'une nouvelle « mise au point » de cette sorte-là aurait raison de ce qu'il lui restait de cœur.

A suivre …

* * *

Azerty : Et une bonne chose de faite, une !

Sermina :…bonne, bonne…pas convaincu du tout moi !

Sasuke (avec un regard libidineux à souhait. Comme quoi les glaçons peuvent être chauds quand ils veulent) : Très bonne chose !

Azerty : Ben il est content lui ?! C'est pas souvent !

Naruto : C'est le seul -.-

Sermina : Je confirme, moi je suis solidaire de Naruto !

Azerty : Bah, t'inquiètes pas, c'est bientôt la fin !

Naruto (une lueur d'espoir dans le regard) : Vraiment ?

Azerty : Oui, le prochain chapitre est le dernier !

Sasuke : Le dernier ? Comme tu espères redressé la situation en un seul chaptre ?

Sermina : Oui et c'est bien ça le problème…la fin est proche alors que le texte ne montre que la déchéance de notre blond…d'ailleurs Naruto si j'étais toi, je me méfierai de ce qu'elle a en tête !!

Azerty : Mais non voyons ! (sourire sadique) Grande sœur, hésites pas à donner le moindre de tes commentaires !

Sermina :Oui, oui on n'a compris que tu allais faire une fin digne de tes chapitres précédents ! Alors je n'aurai qu'une phrase a dire : Tu as intérêt à t'être trouvé un abri anti bazooka parce que je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin à la fin du dernier chapitre XD !!


	13. Chapter 12

****

**Titre de la fiction : Désillusion**

**Auteur : Azerty au rapport**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina**

**Correction orthographique : Suzu.**

**Genre : Yaoi - drame.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages du manga Naruto et son univers sont l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapitre 12

Toutes les choses ont une fin. Cependant, aussi prétentieux que soit l'Homme, le monde ne s'arrête pas avec lui. La vie est une étrange chose, aussi tenace qu'un parasite, et même lorsqu'elle lâche prise quelque part, elle continue encore et toujours pour les autres. On pourrait écrire durant une éternité sur ce monde de ninjas, ses habitants, leurs joies, leurs souffrances, leurs combats … Il y aurait toujours quelque chose à dire. Pourtant il faut bien un point final, et cette histoire aura très bientôt le sien. Car la tranquille torture quotidienne de notre jeune héros allait bientôt s'arrêter brusquement, s'effriter et partir en lambeau comme tout ce qu'il restait de sa vie.

Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. A l'heure actuelle nous pouvons encore admirer une nuit de pleine lune, sur un corps encore couvert de sueur, brillant d'une fugitive illusion d'amour. Ce soir-là, Naruto laissa la lassitude et l'épuisement l'emporter sans combat, et il eut l'impression de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Les paupières ouvertes, il regardait le temps et le monde défiler autour de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, d'un fade cauchemar, alors qu'il ne lui restait pas même assez de force pour souhaiter que cela s'arrête.

Se lever le matin, préparer ses affaires, mâcher la viande séchée, caoutchouteuse, essayer de ne pas oublier de respirer aussi, et puis attendre les ordres. Enfermé à double tour les petits fragments de diamant/cœur qui déchiraient son âme comme des tronçons de verre brisés. C'était plus facile comme ça.

Bien sûr, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer à force de retenir ses larmes, et certains mots ravivaient le feu qui le consumait douloureusement, mais la plupart du temps il arrivait à ne penser à rien, les yeux gentiment tournés vers le vague. Une de ces choses qui avaient réussi à l'arracher à son impassibilité salvatrice avait des yeux verts, des cheveux bruns coupés court et un physique plus qu'avantageux. Mais surtout, ce garçon avait une bouche tendre, et ses lèvres fines avaient laissé passer mille gémissements qui traversaient sans mal la mauvaise cloison du petit hôtel où ils avaient fait halte, deux jours à peine après la « réprimande » de Naruto. Et ce dernier était resté recroquevillé dans sa chambre, le front posé sur ses genoux, se mordant le poing jusqu'au sang pour faire cesser le tremblement incontrôlable de ses épaules. Et peut être aussi pour expliquer les fines larmes salées qui sillonnaient ses joues pour venir se perdre Dieu seul sait où.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il lui restait un semblant de raison, alors qu'il s'appliquait à ne se créer aucune illusion. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Karin, d'abord folle de jalousie après cette fameuse nuit, avait vite renoncé à le tourmenter, aussi consciente qu'il n'était qu'un coup à tirer pour l'Uchiwa que Naruto lui-même. Alors l'Uzumaki s'était interdit de perdre dans un monde imaginaire où les caresses de deux mains à la peau de porcelaine échauffaient son corps et faisaient trembler son âme. Ainsi, il avait cru qu'il arriverait à oublier. Oublier qu'il l'aimait au point d'en perdre la raison.

Mais il avait visiblement surestimé sa force, car à l'instant même où il avait vu l'Uchiwa se diriger vers sa prochaine proie, il avait senti sa détermination flancher. Une vraie torture. Il ne voyait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'heure qui avait suivi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça ferait aussi mal de voir ce glaçon distribuer des sourires séducteurs à un jeune garçon rougissant, alors que sa main remontait doucement le long de la cuisse de ce parfait inconnu.

Mais contre toute attente, ce qui le blessa le plus fut qu'il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de cet amant de passage. Tout.

Cette nuit-là, Naruto Uzumaki perdit sa dernière illusion : il sut qu'il n'était pas même capable de contrôler ses propres pensées. Et il se rendit également compte qu'il n'avait pas fini de souffrir…

Les jours s'étaient succédés, peut-être quatre, ou alors mille, il n'était pas sûr… et chaque fois qu'ils traversaient un village, un autre corps venait réchauffer les draps de Sasuke Uchiwa. Les trois autres membres du groupe poussaient des soupirs résignés ou jaloux, visiblement habitués depuis longtemps aux cris de jouissance sans lendemain. Et Naruto souffrait. Et il l'aimait. Encore, toujours, envers et contre tout, comme si c'était les deux seules choses qu'il pouvait encore ressentir.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que la situation avait des avantages. Sa concentration en mission était sans faille, son obéissance absolue, et toute cette humanité si gênante pour un ninja l'avait entièrement déserté. Tellement plus facile …

Au fond de lui, le renard avait bien grogné un peu, déçu de ne plus pouvoir s'adonner à ce petit jeu de torture psychologique qui l'amusait tant, mais l'Uzumaki ne lui accordait plus la moindre importance. Croirait-on qu'il ne s'était passé qu'un peu plus de deux semaines depuis la nuit où un garçon débordant de joie de vivre avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, et s'était battu de tout son cœur pour le ramener ? Les choses dégénèrent si vite …

Peu importe : on ne peut changer le passé, quand bien même Naruto en aurait eu envie. Désormais, l'équipe attaquait un convoi dont un membre devait être fait prisonnier et torturé. Chaque mouvement avait été soigneusement préparé, avec la minutie habituelle de l'Uchiwa. Tout devait se passer à merveille. Devait seulement.

Depuis qu'il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, Naruto avait son rôle à jouer. Un rôle couleur sang, où on étalait son art de tuer sans sourciller, mais un rôle tout de même. Sa lame écarlate dansait cette fois-ci comme les autres, semant des plaies béantes dans son sillage, et la main qui la tenait prenait la même teinte sans trembler un seul instant.

Qui saurait dire ce qui se passa à ce moment-là dans sa tête bordée de mèches blondes ?

Peut-être était-il juste incapable de continuer, que sa détermination en lambeau avait atteint sa limite.

Qu'il n'en pouvait plus, tout simplement.

Dans la fureur du combat, il avait tout simplement baissé les bras. Soudain immobile dans la mêlée, la tête relevée vers l'horizon, il semblait se foutre de tout, laissant son arme glisser mollement entre ses doigts.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine son ennemi, à quatre ou cinq mètres face à lui, comprit la situation. Il hésita d'abord, cherchant le piège, osant à peine croire à cette silhouette fine qui se tenait, désarmée, en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur lui, brandissant à deux mains son sabre fin.

La lame étincelante déchira proprement le tissu de son haut, déjà maculé de sang. Naruto fixa ses yeux hébétés sur l'arme, puis sur la mince traînée de sang qui la striait, toile écarlate et mortelle.

Est-ce que l'amour vaut le coup ? Je ne parle pas de la petite amourette qui fait frissonner le cœur des jeunes filles, mais du sentiment irrépressible, qui vous retourne les tripes et vous retire tout ce que vous pensiez posséder. Je sais que c'est le genre de chose qui vous transforme, vous élève, et qui vous donne l'impression de voler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec un de ses sourires bien idiots d'amoureux transi. Mais aimer pour de bon, sans réserve, s'y jeter à trois cent pour cent, être prêt à donner sa vie sur un simple mot de l'autre … pour finir invariablement par se prendre une claque. Se rendre si vulnérable alors que ça ne peut pas toujours se passer bien, qu'il y aura forcement un problème à un moment ou un autre, n'est-ce pas une sorte de roulette russe, un loto du suicide ?

Mais au fond, est-ce que nos sentiments nous laissent le choix ?

Il l'aimait, oui.

Il l'aimait à en crever.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le souffle coupé, Naruto remonta légèrement les mains, frôlant de ses doigts le dos tourné, à quelques centimètres de lui. Son mouvement fit glisser la pointe de la lame sur la peau de son ventre, déchirant un peu plus son vêtement, traçant une légère égratignure violacée sur son passage. Mais pas une seule goutte cramoisie ne perla. Non, le sang qui s'écoulait lentement sur l'arme prenait sa source plus en avant.

Le jeune Uzumaki n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'un emblème en forme d'éventail, traversé de part en part par la lame glaciale. Le tissu du vêtement était déjà alourdi par le liquide poisseux.

- Sa... Sasuke … ?

- Baka. T'es vraiment … qu'un imbécile.

Et sa voix déraillait déjà. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête, et Naruto pouvait voir la moitié de son visage par dessus son épaule. L'Uchiwa lui lançait un regard désespéré et réprobateur, avec un je ne sais quoi d'autre, indéchiffrable, tout au fond de ses yeux encre. Déjà, un voile inquiétant recouvrait ses pupilles.

- Mais… pourquoi ? réussit à articuler le jeune renard, d'une voix incertaine.

Mille autres questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, mais c'était la seule qu'il ait réussie à formuler. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de son corbeau alors qu'une goutte vermeille progressait doucement sur son menton.

- Idiot. C'est mon corps … qui a réagi tout seul.

La lame se retira. Sasuke s'effondra.

Fin …


	14. concours

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne publierai pas de nouveaux chapitres, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là.

Sasuke est il mort ?

Que signifie son geste ?

Comment Naruto va t-il réagir ?

J'ai mes idées sur la question, mais à vous de trouver les votre.

Cinq auteurs ont répondu au défit, et vous avez voté ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter les trois vainqueurs !

Le décompte n'a pas été facile, et la victoire c'est jouée à un point seulement, mais finalement, la première place est remportée par ...

Suzu ! Pour son épilogue n°4.

En deuxième position, et bien nous avons une égalité ! Epilogue 2, j'ai nommée Sermina, ma onee-chan ! Et avec exactement autant de points : Tsukiyo, avec le 5° épilogue !

Félicitation à vous trois !

Le premier était l'œuvre de Gaara, le troisième de sissy !

Merci à tous les cinq pour votre participation !


	15. épilogue n1

Mon épilogue pour désillusion

Naruto n'en revient toujours pas, il s'est mis entre la lame et lui. Et cette phase… Cette phrase il l'a déjà entendue lors de son combat contre Haku. Est ce que cela veut dire quelque chose... Non, impossible, le froid, le fier, le beau, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa ne peut pas aimer. Il est figé sur place, le corps de son coequipier, supérieur, amant et amour tombent lourdement dans ses bras. Non, ça ne peut pas être possible, il ne peut pas être mort. Il rêve ou le silence s'est abattu autour d'eux...  Oh ! Et puis, il s'en fou ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ce corps sans vie dans ses bras. Le corps de celui pour qui il a trahit, de celui pour qui il a tout quitté, de celui qu'il aime... Soudain, sa raison vacille pour de bon. De toute façon à quoi bon vivre, la vie n'est que torture, douleur et désillusion. A quoi bon rester sur une planète où il n'a plus sa place. Il a tout perdu par amour, même sa mort, il n'aura pas pu la choisir, il aurait voulu mourir pour lui. La vie est trop injuste... Sur cette dernière pensée, il prend le katana du brun et se transperce le cœur.

Sakura et Kakashi sont partis à la recherche des déserteurs, qu'allaient-ils faire quand ils les retrouveraient, ils ne le savent pas encore. Feraient-ils comme si de rien n'était ou alors les guideraient-ils vers une mort certaine. Ils retrouvent leurs anciens compagnons et la scène qu'ils voient répond à leurs questions, plus la peine de se demander quoi faire, ils sont morts. Kakashi enferme les deux corps dans un parchemin et les ramène à Konoha. La mort de Sasuke touche moins de personnes que celle de Naruto. A l'enterrement du brun seuls Sakura et Kakashi sont présents ainsi qu'une ombre sur une colline qui verse une larme pour la mort de son frère. A celui du blond, il y a plus de monde, tous ceux qui l'ont connu et ont travaillé avec lui sont présents. Tous pleurent à chaudes larmes leur ami disparu, même si la plupart n'ont pas compris sa désertion. Hinata, Iruka et Tusande sont les plus touchés par cette mort qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Pourquoi s'être enfui avec l'homme qu'il aime, si s'est pour se détruire et mourir à peine deux semaines plus tard. Aprés l'éclair jaune de Konoha, c'est son soleil avec ses facécies qui s'éteint. Tous prient pour qu'où qu'il soit, il soit enfin heureux et en paix, faisant profiter de son sourire aux anges qui l'entourent. Sur sa tombe est gravé :  
"Naruto Uzumaki, mi-ange, mi-démon, mais indéniablement le soleil de ceux qui l'ont connu et ont su l'aimer. Gardes-nous une place prés de toi où que tu sois"

Tsunade regarde une dernière fois la tombe du blond, encore un de ses proches qui meurt, elle soupire. Dans la brume, elle croit apercevoir un ange blond tout sourire, accompagné d'un brun avec un air froid. Elle ferme les yeux un court instant et quand elle les ouvre les deux anges ont disparu. Sûrement, une illusion de son esprit fatigué…


	16. épilogue n2

**Epilogue**

Qu'est ce que la mort ? La raison d'être de la vie ! S'il la mort n'existait pas alors la vie n'aurait pas de sens. Dans la définition même de la vie, sa limite dans le temps y a une place importante. Pourquoi profiter de la vie, si elle est éternelle ? Pourquoi vouloir le bonheur le plus tôt possible si on a toute l'éternité pour le trouver ? Pour tout être vivant, la mort est une chose inévitable: notre vie s'achève tôt ou tard par une mort définitive. Certaines personnes peuvent refuser d'y faire face et de l'assumer, cela peut sembler totalement désespérant et absurde mais ce comportement est humain. Cependant pour celui qui parvient à accepter cette idée, c'est toute la valeur de la vie, du présent, de son approche des autres et de soi qui s'en trouve changé. Cela est vrai pour tous pourtant en ces lieux, la mort a un tout autre sens.

Dans ce Monde, les ninjas sont des machines à tuer ! Ils connaissent la mort pour l'avoir senti à leur côté plus d'une fois. Ils sont toujours confrontés à elle. A chaque combat, la faucheuse, au détour d'un mouvement ou d'une simple erreur, peut les emporter dans l'abime sans une once d'hésitation. C'est le quotidien de tous. Toujours présente et palpable à chaque combat mais inexorablement invisible. Pourtant si ce simple mot avait été signe de soulagement dans la tête blonde de notre jeune héros quelques minutes auparavant, en cet instant il n'était plus que douleur et souffrance. Pourquoi la mort ne peut-elle pas prendre ceux qui veulent partir et laisser en vie ceux qui au détour d'un carrefour, d'un lieu ou d'un moment passe dans l'abime sans l'avoir demandé ? Pourquoi la mort ne peut-elle pas être humaine et logique pour ne plus piocher par hasard dans l'immensité du Monde ? Pourquoi la mort ne l'avait-elle pas fauché lui plutôt que celui qui avait encore un projet à accomplir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas pris lui alors qu'il s'offrait à elle ? 

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que Naruto recevait le corps chaud de son ancien coéquipier dans ses bras, les faisant tomber ensemble. Les yeux sciants éteints quelques secondes auparavant fixés avec surprise et horreur, le fin visage blanc où des gouttes écarlates s'écoulaient doucement de ses lèvres. Ce fin visage qu'il tenait entre ses doigts...

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être Sasuke qui s'était jeté sur la lame ! Non ! Pas après l'avoir détruit de la sorte, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il n'avait fait que l'ignorer, que le snober, il ne pouvait pas avoir voulu le protéger ! Pourtant, c'était bien le corps de son aimé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, c'était bien le regard redevenu ébène qui le regardait toujours de manière neutre.

-  Dire que… je ne… voulais pas… mourir avant d'avoir… tué mon frère…

Ces mots qui complétaient les précédents… en quelques secondes, il se retrouva des années en arrière. Le combat avec Haku. Les mêmes mots, la même scène, la même position de leur deux corps à terre et les mêmes paupières lourdes qui se refermèrent lentement.

Des larmes naissaient doucement au creux de ses yeux sciants alors que son regard ne pouvait se détacher du visage sans vie de son ancien amant. Non, cela n'allait pas recommencer ! Non, pas après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour le voir en vie ! Non, pas en lui ayant brisait toutes ses illusions ! Non, pas en rallumant par ce simple geste l'étincelle de l'espoir !

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Plus rien ne compter. Plus rien à part le corps encore chaud de Sasuke. A leur côté une rose légèrement penché semblait plier sous le poids de la tristesse du jeune blond.

A quelques mètres de là, les trois autres membres de l'équipe de l'Uchiwa s'étaient éloignés de leur adversaire les yeux ouverts à leur maximum. Apparemment, Naruto n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre le geste de leur « supérieur ». Les adversaires, eux profitèrent de cet instant de flottements dans les « troupes » ennemis pour réattaquer sans sursis. Karin se reprit très vite. Elle bouillait de rage alors que sa force et sa rapidité, sous le désespoir éprouvé, fut multipliées par deux. Elle l'aimait. Oui, même s'il l'envoyait balader, même si elle n'avait été qu'un corps de plus dans le lit de l'Uchiwa, elle n'avait jamais oublié le regard remplis de désir de son partenaire, ni l'odeur âpre de la sueur s'écoulant de leur corps lorsqu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un,… Elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle savait que lui ne l'aimerai jamais. Elle connaissait son passé et comprenait sa souffrance, elle savait que personne pourrait briser la glace entourant son cœur mais elle l'aimait. Il aurait pu tout lui faire, les pires crasseries que la terre est connues, son cœur n'aurait jamais cessé de battre pour lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être tombé amoureuse de ce beau ténébreux sans émotion et le jeune blond qui avait rejoint leur rang quelques jours plus tôt en était la preuve mais cela l'importait guère. Comme elle, lui et les autres n'étaient que des amants de passage… mais sa rage redoubla. Elle ne savait pas s'il était mort ou pas, plus vite elle finirait son combat, plus vite elle pourrait l'aider, c'était ce dont elle se persuadait pourtant elle savait très bien au fond d'elle que sa fureur ne prenait pas sa source dans le seul fait que son aimé avait été touché, non… une autre raison qu'elle refusait d'admettre lui tranchait le cœur, redoublant son désespoir : son geste. Oui, son geste qui en disait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle le savait très bien, si cela avait été elle ou une n'importe quelle autre personne, il ne serait jamais intervenu… Son geste signifiait tant de chose mais son cœur ne voulait pas l'accepter.

L'ennemi resta immobile devant les deux hommes à terre, apparemment toujours aussi surpris de ne pas avoir atteint son véritable but. Son regard immaculé caché derrière son masque neige, fixait les deux corps à terre. Si le combat ne faisait pas rage sur ce petit chemin, si le vent qui faisait soulever le sable ne s'était pas intensifié à cet instant précis, si Naruto n'avait pas été à des lieux de ce lieu alors peut-être, peut-être aurait-il vu le poing de son opposant se serrer à se faire blanchir les jointure sur la poignée de la lame ensanglantée.

Contrairement au combat de ses treize ans, son adversaire n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais en ce moment, il s'en fichait. Le corps encre chaud de Sasuke contre lui. Tout était identique… tout sauf Sasuke qui cette fois ne se relèverai pas. Il le savait. Il avait grandit depuis ce fameux jours, depuis toutes ses années. Il n'avait besoin de ne faire aucun geste pour savoir que le cœur de sa moitié s'étaient arrêté de battre depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour comprendre que la blessure du corps de son aimé était totalement différente de celle engendré par de petites aiguilles des années auparavant. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir que le sang ne coulait déjà plus de la paie ouverte de Sasuke.

Son adversaire toujours immobile, regardait le dos de celui qu'il avait visé sans sourciller. L'_autre_ s'était mis entre eux deux mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le blond ne rejoigne son « coéquipier » dans l'abime. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Il aurait pu profiter de l'inattention de son adversaire mais cela aurait été aller contre son nindo, contre ses principes. Les combats des autres personnes présentes faisaient rages et les secondes défilaient lentement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que le jeune assassin vit enfin le corps de son adversaire bouger. Doucement, le survivant posa le corps sans vie qu'il tenait dans ses bras au sol alors que des pupilles dorés s'initiaient peu à peu dans son regard inhibant toute trace d'azur… mais rien dans son comportement lent, ne donna un quelconque indice de ce qui allait suivre à son adversaire.

Les secondes continuèrent à s'écouler lentement comme si le temps défilait au ralentie. Le vent souffla plus violemment soulevant la courte chevelure blonde.   

Puis d'un coup sans que son adversaire ne s'y attende, l'Uzumaki releva son visage. Devant les traits effrayants de son adversaire, l'ennemi recula d'un bond. Devant lui, le visage neutre de Naruto s'était transformé en un tableau d'horreur alors que le chakra de Kyuubi commençait à tourbillonner au-dessus de lui jusqu'à prendre la forme du démon renard.

Le vent s'intensifia un peu plus sous la puissance du chakra emportant toutes les pierres dans son sillage alors que le sable dansait autour du corps halé de l'Uzumaki.

Kyuubi se sentit revivre. C'est grâce à cela que le sceau s'était fragilisé des années auparavant. Certes le rejeton avait grandi et s'était amélioré mais il redevenait le petit gamin de treize ans dès qu'il s'agissait de toucher de près ou de loin à _son _Sasuke. Au fond de sa cage en fer, le démon souriait en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé lors du procès clos de l'Uchiwa où son hôte avait lâché toute sa déception sur cette pauvre porte de bois. Il jubilait. Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir profiter de la détresse de sa « prison » mais pour le moment, il se contenta de laisser le gamin puiser dans ses ressources... cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas gouté la douceur âpre du sang.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la matérialisation du renard au dessus de sa tête disparut juste avant que le jeune homme ne saute en direction de l'homme masqué.

Les coups donnés étaient d'une violence inouïe qui surprit son adversaire. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de répondre mais il parvenait à peine à parer la moitié des attaques. Le corps et l'âme du jeune blond n'avait plus rien avoir avec la force et la dextérité dont il avait fait preuve avant d'abandonner quelques minutes auparavant. Son adversaire regretta presque de ne pas l'avoir attaqué lorsqu'il se trouvait à sa merci mais cette idée disparut très vite.

Naruto attaquait avec tout le désespoir dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ses coups n'étaient ni précis ni réfléchis. Ce n'était que les attaques d'un homme désespéré mais dont la rapidité et la force donnaient un sérieux avantage sur son adversaire.

Malgré la vitesse, son adversaire voyait aisément l'eau s'écouler des yeux de son ennemi mais cela ne fit que redoubler son envie de tuer l'homme face à lui alors qu'il revoyait ses mêmes larmes s'écoulaient des yeux de nacre de celle qu'il aimait quelques jours plutôt. Sa force et sa détermination redoubla. Il para de plus en plus d'attaques mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses coups, eux, n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Il rageait autant que son adversaire.

- TU VAS PAYER CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !

Les deux sons raisonnèrent en même temps d'une même voix grave et haineuse.

Les coups étaient toujours plus puissants, toujours plus rapides. Chacun donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Malheureusement aussi fort que soit son adversaire Naruto portait le célèbre démon renard en lui qui lui laissait un accès total à ses ressources : le combat était joué d'avance. Ce fut dans un dernier coup de poing phénoménal, que l'Uzumaki envoya son adversaire masqué sur plusieurs mètres.

Il voulait en finir et la voix douce et entrainante de Kyuubi ne faisait que l'inciter dans cette idée. Il s'élança à nouveau vers son adversaire  qui se releva difficilement.

Les pas de Naruto foulaient la terre à une vitesse époustouflante alors que le masque de son ennemi face à lui, se fissurait en son centre.

Seul le poids de la douleur guidait le jeune homme sur son adversaire alors que doucement, la fissure s'agrandissait.

Le blond n'était plus qu'à un mètre de celui qui avait tué son aimé alors que le masque tomba…

Et d'un coup tout s'arrêta.

Les yeux ouverts de l'ennemi immobile et résigné.

Le poing de Naruto à quelques centimètres du visage de son ennemi.

La tête baissée de l'Uzumaki.

Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes.

- Neji, murmura dans un tremblement Naruto.

 Le silence prit étrangement place alors que les combats alentour continuaient.

- Qu'attends-tu pour me frapper ?

La voix était neutre, sans une once de sentiments.

Le visage toujours baissé, son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de son ancien ami.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser la vie sauve alors que j'ai tué celui pour qui tu as déserté ?

Naruto tourna lentement son regard vers le corps allongé de Sasuke, couché au sol, mort.

Ses poings se serrèrent plus fort et il parcourut avec, les quelques centimètres qui manquaient envoyant à terre son adversaire.

-PRENDS - CA !!

Le cri raisonna comme une délivrance mais son coup n'avait plus la fureur d'avant. Kyuubi remuait ferme dans sa cage… à ce rythme là, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose… pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé sur le gamin le plus imprévisible que le Monde est connu… ?

Neji se releva lentement.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me tuer déserteur… où est passé la force inouïe que tu dégageais, il y a à peine quelques instants ?

Ses mots blessèrent sans qu'il ne le veuille le jeune Uzumaki. Oui, il était déserteur. Et même son ancien ami ne le reconnaissait que comme tel.

Le regard de Naruto n'osait pas s'encrer dans celui immaculé de son adversaire qui le fixait avec dédain.

-Ne fait pas d'erreur maintenant… pris de pitié pour l'ennemi qu'il devait tuer… il décide de lui épargner la vie.

Non, il n'avait pas de pitié ! Pas de pitié pour celui qui venait de tuer sa raison de vivre mais il voulait comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

Les pupilles déterminés et froides du blond se relevèrent doucement entrant en contact avec celles de son adversaire. Il allait le tuer ! Mais alors que cette idée refaisait monter sa colère puisant dans les paroles de Kyuubi le peu de haine qui lui manquait pour ne plus faire la différence entre Neji et un inconnu, un détail le troubla.

- Où est ton bandeau ?

Neji étira doucement ses lèvres.

- Tu étais tout pour Hinata !

Le regard du blond s'agrandit.

- Et il a tout gâché, continua la voix grave de l'Hyuuga en montrant d'un signe de tête le corps inerte de Sasuke. Ou plutôt tu as tout gâché. Dire que j'étais près à sacrifier mon bonheur pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec toi. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle est devenue depuis que tu as déserté.

La voix haineuse de Neji transperçait de part en part le cœur de Naruto.

- Hinata, murmura le blond.

Il aimait. Certes pas de la même manière, ni aussi intensément que Sasuke mais il l'aimait. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Pas de regret. Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'était juré. Maintenant, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne suis pas en mission, d'ailleurs Tsunade-Sama doit nous croire sur notre terrain d'entrainement mais tu vois, on aime tous énormément Hinata. On ne pouvait pas te laisser partir sans en payer le prix après le mal que tu lui as fait.

Il finit une petite pause alors que le jeune blond se sentait fléchir à chaque seconde.

- Un ANBU blessé grièvement est venu nous apporté une information que l'on devait remettre à l'Hokage mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Nous avons foncé et attaqué ce convoi afin de prendre leur place avant que vous n'attaquiez.

Naruto ouvrit d'un coup ses paupières et ses pupilles redevenues azurs se tournèrent vers les deux affrontements qui étaient toujours présents.

Sans avoir besoin  de forcer, il reconnu aisément le chakra de Shino, de Kiba et d'Hanabi alors qu'à terre jonchés les restes de Lee, de Tenten et de Suigetsu.

Karin n'avait jamais combattu avec autant de rage et Hanabi avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre. Puis ses yeux dévièrent vers le corps de l'Uchiwa.

Tous ses morts… Une pointe de douleur perça son cœur. C'était sa faute ! Oui, s'il n'avait pas laissé les dernières limites de sa détermination partir en lambeaux alors Sasuke ne se serai pas mis entre la lame et lui.

Ses bras se baissèrent doucement en signe de découragement mais Neji n'en profita pas. Au contraire, il disparut de devant lui pour porter secours à sa jeune cousine. Karin voyant l'agresseur de celui qu'elle aimait devant elle, se regorgea de haine et de cruauté. Elle se détourna de la cadette Hyuuga pour se concentrer sur le nouveau venu.

Naruto regardait la scène comme s'il  n'avait pas fait parti de ce combat, comme s'il était étranger au tableau qui se dessinait devant lui.

Après quelques coups échangés, Karin comprit très vite la faiblesse de son ennemi : Hanabi. Alors d'un geste précis et calculateur mais pas aussi rapide que ses derniers mouvements, son bras dévia vers la jeune sœur d'Hinata.

Naruto n'était plus là. Ses yeux sur la scène mais son esprit à des milles d'ici. Pourtant lorsque l'arme atteint le cœur de son ancien ami qui s'était mis entre la lame et sa cousine, une forte pression se fit sentir dans sa poitrine le ramenant à la réalité. Le sourire de Karin n'avait jamais été aussi effrayant, jubilatoire et vainqueur qu'en cet instant.

- C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute… murmura l'Uzumaki.

- Non gamin, ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle des ninjas de Konoha qui sont venus jusqu'ici…

La voix raisonnait en lui de manière roque et ce fut le déclic qui s'enclencha dans son esprit. NON, ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était de la faute des villageois qui aimaient les exécutions publiques. C'était de la faute du conseil qui avait décidé de sa mise à mort. C'était de la faute des gardes du village qui lui avait interdit l'accès au procès. C'était de la faute d'Hinata qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la faute de l'Hokage qui leur avait donnait cette mission où il était tombé sur son ancien coéquipier. C'était la faute à Orochimaru qui avait convoité le corps de Sasuke. C'était de la faute d'Itachi qui avait massacré tout le clan Uchiwa. Oui, c'était la faute de toutes ses personnes mais pas de lui, ni de Sasuke. C'était la faute au village car si le village n'avait jamais existé alors rien de tout cela serai arrivé.

Tout ce raisonnement que se plaisait à appuyer Kyuubi, lui redonnait la rage qui lui manquait. Devant lui, Karin qui s'était débarrassé de la jeune cadette Hyuuga était maintenant sur le corps de l'Uchiwa. Naruto regardait la scène sans flancher, sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne se refléter sur son visage, pourtant du chakra rouge-orangé commençait à tourbillonner autour de lui. D'abord que sur quelques centimètres avant de s'étendre plus en plus. Les corps inerte à terre les plus proches se décomposèrent en quelques secondes alors que l'extension de ce tourbillon prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Kyuubi jubilait. Il voyait peu à peu le sceau sur sa cage disparaître et se sentait à chaque seconde revivre.

Le jeune Uzumaki lui ne bougeait toujours pas dans ce chaos que produisait le chakra de son démon, il continuait à fixer le visage fragile de son aimé, toujours couché à terre. Puis la tornade dorée engloba tout le terrain. Le corps en larmes de Karin sur l'Uchiwa parti en poussière en quelques secondes. Tout ce qui pénétrait dans le cercle orangé en ébullition était réduit en miette. Seul le corps de Naruto et du cadet des Uchiwa semblaient y échapper.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Personne ne sut combien de secondes s'écoula. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, plus rien…

Le tourbillon continuait son ascension sans jamais vouloir fléchir, se propageant sur des kilomètres. Naruto toujours au centre, n'avait pas bougé. Le vent faisait bouger le haut de l'Uchiwa laissant apercevoir la peau marbre du corps sans vie. Puis, peu à peu, sans que cela soit visible à l'œil nu, ce furent les habits sombres de Sasuke qui s'effritèrent ne laissant qu'un corps pale et nu sur le sable chaud dans le chaos du moment.

Les yeux neutre toujours fixés sur le dépouille de son aimé, Naruto semblait attendre. Son regard avait toujours la couleur azur mais ces pupilles n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Le jeune homme leva doucement son bras, la paume ouverte au niveau du corps nu. Une bourrasque plus importante dans l'œil du cyclone emporta la chevelure blonde en arrière alors que les doigts de Naruto se refermèrent dans le vide. Le porteur de Kyuubi s'avança alors doucement vers le corps de l'Uchiwa mais avant même de l'atteindre, il le vit s'enfoncer dans le sable avant de disparaître complètement. Le seul survivant de se carnage tomba mollement à genou dans un cri inhumain, crachant toute sa souffrance au monde alors que, peu à peu, le sable volant dans l'air ne laissa à la vue du monde que poussière et brouillard.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que tout s'arrêta. La tornade couleur feu perdit peu à peu de son intensité pour ne laisser qu'une étendue de sable fin sur des kilomètres.

Au milieu de ce désert, un corps à genou se tenait droit. Une rose se dressait fièrement devant lui.  Doucement, sans geste brusque, l'homme se relava écrasant cette seule trace de vie avant d'arracher d'une main les restes de son haut déchiré. Le soleil implacable faisait briller sa peau halé à travers les gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient. Il releva lentement son visage étrangement lisse, sans imperfection alors que ses yeux d'ébène fixèrent un moment l'astre devant lui. Une brise brulante et légère fit jouer ses cheveux sombres mal découpés dans l'air lourd de ce lieu.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme reprit sa marche suivant le soleil.

Et sur le sable chaud et fin de ce nouveau désert, l'ombre du jeune homme se dessinait. Une ombre sur laquelle on pouvait clairement distinguer neufs longues queues _balayant_ le sable avec violence et satisfaction…

FIN !!


	17. épilogue n3

Epilogue : 

L'épée se retira du corps du brun. La phrase qu'avait dit Sasuke revenait, en boucle, dans la tête du blond. Le sang de l'Uchiwa coula sur le paume de Naruto. Celui-ci essaya d'empêcher ce liquide rouge de coulait mais il n'y arriva point. Il ne restait maintenant que deux Uchiwa. Le brun s'était éteint. Naruto ne vit pas l'épée derrière lui. Cette dernière se faufila à travers les combats, les feuilles, le vent, et pour finir se nicha dans son ventre.

Quand Naruto se retourna, l'équipe adverse voyait qu'il avait changé. Son sourire habituel s'effaça, celui du kyûbi apparaît. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, sa bouche s'agrandissait et s'allongeait, des dents apparaissaient. Le Kyûbi était heureux, enfin il pouvait prendre le contrôle de son hôte.

La transformation totale du kyûbi. Le demi monstre s'attaqua d'abord, à celui qui avait tué le brun.  Le reste de l'équipe vit que quelque chose clochait, Karin fut la première, elle le vit, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde morte. Elle se rua vers le blond, car pour elle ce devait être sa faute à lui.

La jeune femme stoppa net. Elle n'avait pas vu l'épée de son ennemi. L'arme lui transperça le corps, du sang sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc Quand l'épée fut retirée d'elle,  Karin tomba. Le sang s'écoula de la blessure, de sa bouche. 

Naruto continua à se battre. Une nouvelle queue du démon renard était apparue, il en était à quatre. Le Kyûbi pouvait enfin réellement prendre contrôle. Il tua ses ennemis un part un,  sans aucune pitié, sans aucun remord, il tuait pour son propre plaisir. Naruto Uzumaki avait bel et bien changé.

Par contre ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est l'arrivée de trois autres personnes, il les connaissait bien, ils étaient tous ses anciens amis, ses coéquipiers. Kakashi le vit dans cet état mais il avait reçus un ordre de son supérieur, qui l'avait reçus du conseil et de Danzo.

Cet ordre était « Tuer les deux Nukenins, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa ». Le blond essaya de reprendre le contrôle du kyûbi. Sai vit une opportunité, Sakura la retenue une minute mais il se dégagea de son emprise, la Haruno cria son désespoir.  Il se rua vers le bijûs et lui asséna un coup fatal, une bataille éclata entre l'hôte et son visiteur, Kyubi, enfin libérait de sa cage, s'élança sur l'Uzumaki. Le blond lança lui aussi son énergie vers son ennemi, les deux vagues d'aura, dans un choc, revinrent vers leur porteur.

A cause de la puissant de ce qu'avait lancé le kyûbi, Naruto gagna la bataille, en ré enfermant son démon intérieur mais à quel prix. Son amant était mort, il ne pouvait plus revenir chez lui, il avait été banni. Ses amis avaient tous reçus l'ordre de le tuer.

Naruto ne voulais pas qu'ils le tuent par sa faute, à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas leur donnait des remord pour sa mort. Il empêcha, de toute ses force, le démons de le soigner, ce qui épuisa le blond encore plus. Le kyûbi totalement bouclé dans sa cage, le chakra ne pouvait sortir, voila comment mourus Naruto, à cause de son amour envers un Uchiwa mais aussi par le jeu que faisait le brun avec lui, et par haine sur ces personnes qui avait tuer son amant, son ami, la personne pour qu'il aurait tout fait.

Voila la fin d'une personne amoureuse  et d'une autre qui ne montra ses sentiments aucune fois dans sa vie. Le blond le savait quand même car il l'avait sauvé en se prenant l'épée à sa place. Il le savait Sasuke n'aurais sauvé personne sauf si celle-ci compter beaucoup pour lui. Car en recevant cette épée l'Uchiwa perdait sa seule chance de pouvoir tuer Itachi. Et tout ça pour lui.

Le reste de l'équipe Hebi se dispersa, suivit de près par Kakashi et le reste de l'équipe sept sauf Sakura qui avait pris le corps de son ancien coéquipier, sous un regard triste de celle-ci. L'ancienne équipe du blond battit l'équipe du brun, ils furent recueillis en héros par tout Konoha, ils avaient ramenait le corps inerte de leur ami. Sauf qu'ils ne le pensaient pas, ils étaient tous triste par la perte de Naruto, il n'y a eu aucun enterrement pour le blond dans son village. Par contre Gaara à Suna, prépara un enterrement digne d'un Kage.

Tsunade quitta son rôle de hokage, elle n'en pouvait plus des ordre stupide du conseil, et surtout le fait qu'elle était devenue Hokage, ce qu'elle  était maintenant, grâce au blond, elle gardait se poste pour lui, quand elle a donnée sa démission au conseil, elle repris sa vie avec Shizune, elle avait aussi acceptée se rôle car pour elle Naruto serrait le prochain Kage de Konoha.

D'autres personnes quittèrent Konoha triste, Un jounin parti aussi, lui il détestait ce village, comment il pouvait oublier la mort de la personne qui les avait tous sauvés en acceptant le démon, Iruka demanda une mutation pour Suna. Shikamaru aussi mais lui se fut pour deux choses, à force de côtoyer Temari, le brun en était tombais amoureux. Ils allèrent vers Suna car dans leur village Naruto était décris comme un monstre, qui avait tenté de détruire le village, ils savaient que c'était faux.

Sous les regards joyeux de beaucoup de villageois de la mort du Kyûbi, partirent quelque membre du village. Pourtant celui-ci après sa promesse à Hinata ne revient jamais dans ce village. Seule une personne était restée Hinata, la seule qui connaissait le plus le blond. Elle savait ce qui lui arriverait,  elle connaissait le mieux ses sentiments, elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas ça. Maintenant elle était avec Shino.

Fin


	18. épilogue n4

Désespoir.

« _C'est mon corps qui a réagi tout seul. _»

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il après tout ? Lui-même ne pouvait le dire. Seule la question « _Pourquoi ? _» revenait inlassablement à son esprit sans que rien ne vint la chasser.

Un gémissement ramena brutalement Naruto à la réalité. Il détacha son regard du corps ensanglanté  qu'il tenait entre ses bras pour chercher l'auteur de cette lamentation. Son regard buta sur un sourire arrogant et moqueur.

« Ne meurs pas ! Bouhou ! »

Naruto resta pantois face à ce comportement : ce type se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en plein combat.

« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? C'est bien ce que tu as envie de geindre, non ? T'es vraiment lamentable comme ninja. Et lui aussi par la même occasion. S'interposer ! Quel con ! »

Un rire moqueur ponctua cette dernière réplique.

Après les moqueries et les insultes, l'hilarité fut de trop pour Naruto. Une colère noire l'envahit.Des tremblements incontrôlables le prirent. Le faire taire. Lui faire payer. Le tuer. Voilà la pensée qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Tuer. Une sorte d'euphorie se répandit en lui à cette pensée. Kyuubi approuvait et s'en réjouissait.

Un chakra rouge émergea de son corps et le recouvrit. Le bleu de ses yeux disparut au profit une teinte rouge sang et les pupilles se rétrécirent pour devenir des fentes. Ses canines s'allongèrent et des griffes poussèrent. Dans le bas du dos, une queue de chakra se forma.

L'étrange transformation du blondinquiéta le ninja ennemi, qui, depuis son dernier assaut, avait repris confiance en lui. Jugeant plus sage d'en finir au plus vite,  il ré-attaqua.

Aussitôt, la queue de chakra rouge jaillit et vint frapper de plein fouet cet inconscient qui osait les menacer. Projeté avec  violence contre un rocher, son corps, brisé, retomba inerte sur le sol.

Serrant toujours Sasuke contre lui, le réceptacle du Kyuubi se tourna vers le dernier ninja du convoi encore en vie. Face au regard animal, celui-ci renonça au combat, préférant abandonner ses compagnonstombés sur le champ de batailleque de les accompagner. Dans sa précipitation, il n'assura pas sa retraite et la lame affûtée qui fendit l'air dans sa direction ne rencontra aucune résistance lorsqu'elle sépara la tête du reste du corps.

Cette décapitation mit un point final à la bataille.

Dès l'instant où leur dernier adversaire avait esquissé un geste de recul, Naruto avait reporté toute son attention sur Sasuke. La culpabilité reprenant le dessus sur la colère, il repoussa sans difficulté l'esprit du démon renard dans sa prison. Ce dernier lui reprochait son manque de conscience professionnelle face à leur dernier adversaire, lui rabâchant de toujours finir le travail commencé.

Sans prêter attention au renard, Naruto allongea avec précaution le corps inanimé de son amant sur le sol. Son premier réflexe fut de palper la carotide du brun. Un pouls, très faible, battait encore sous ses doigts. Sasuke était vivant ! Sans plus attendre, il entreprit de découper le tissu imbibé de sang pour examiner la blessure.

La lame n'avait pas touché de point vital mais, sans soin immédiat, elle serait tout de même fatale.

Un sentiment de frustration naquit en Naruto. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'exercer aux jutsus médicaux, le chakra du Kyuubi soignant naturellement toutes ses blessures physiques.

Mais il devait quand même essayer ! Après tout, il connaissait les rudiments de cette technique et avait plusieurs fois assisté Sakura lorsqu'elle donnait les premiers soins.

Il joignit les mains au-dessus de la blessure et y concentra son chakra. Une lueur bleue apparut.

A peine avait-il commencé qu'il fut poussé sur le côté. Atterrissant sur les fesses, il vit Karin, agenouillée, examiner la blessure d'un oeil expert et exécuter les mêmes gestes que lui précédemment. Seul le résultat différa. Le chakra émis était vert, caractéristique des jutsus médicaux.

« Imbécile ! Du chakra brut est totalement inefficace sur une blessure ! »

Naruto fixa Karin, comme s'il la découvrait pour la toute première fois. Ainsi elle avait, en plus de sa capacité à détecter les chakras, des talents médicaux. Vraiment, Sasuke avait pensé à tout en composant son équipe, car il était certain que ce détail avait été pris en compte par le brun. Comme tout le reste, ou presque...

« Contrôle son pouls ! »

L'ordre, car c'en était un, le fit sursauter.

« Grouille-toi ! »

Protester ne lui effleura pas un instant l'esprit. Il sentait que la kunoïchi savait  parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et devait faire. Elle allait sauver Sasuke, il en était sûr.

Naruto se traîna près de la tête du bras et posa ses doigts au niveau de la carotide. Il retrouva sans mal le pouls du blessé qui était trop faible à son goût mais encore existant.

« Juugo ! Demande aux animaux la localisation du village le plus proche ! »

Le géant s'éloigna silencieusement du groupe. Immédiatement plusieurs oiseaux vinrent se poser sur ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous s'étaient envolés.

« Suigetsu ! Va me cherch...

- Ce n'est plus qu'un mort en sursis, coupa l'interpellé.

- Que... ? hocqueta Karin.

- Content de vous avoir connu ! salua l'épéiste.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans se retourner.

« Sale connard ! cracha la jeune femme.

- Karin !

- Oh toi ! Tout est de ta faute alors ne la ramène pas ! lança-t-elle tout en se reconcentrant sur la plaie. Va me chercher ma sacoche !

Naruto sauta instantanément sur ses pieds et détala vers le terrier où ils avaient entreposé tout le matériel dispensable à l'embuscade.

Combien de temps avait-il mis pour retrouver la cachette, déménager les branchages qui masquaient leurs affaires, dénicher le bon sac et retourner auprès de Sasuke ? Une minute ? Plusieurs ? Ou seulement quelques secondes ? Quelque soit le temps qu'il mit, Naruto sut, dès son retour, qu'il avait trop tardé.

Absorbée par l'état du blessé, Karin ne perçut pas le changement qui s'opérait chez son coéquipier. D'un cri, il se rappela à elle.

« TUER !! »

La rousse se retourna pour faire face alors qu'une masse  s'abattait sur elle. Deux puissantes mains la saisirent à la gorge et commencèrent à serrer. Elle tenta de se dégager de cette emprise mortelle mais sa force était ridicule face à celle du psychopathe déchaîné.

Naruto resta paralysé face à cette  violence inattendue de Juugo à l'égard de la jeune femme. L'incompréhension la plus totale régnait dans son esprit. Pour quelle raison le calme Juugo s'en prenait-il à leur coéquipière ?

Un cri étouffé le sortit de ses réflexions.

Naruto lâcha le sac et bondit sur le géant dont l'apparence ne faisait guère plus penser à un être humain. La charge du porteur du démon renard les entraîna dans une roulade où aucun des combattants ne prit l'avantage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour se relever que Naruto trouva  une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire.

Une main griffée et chargée de chakra du démon renard fendit l'air, la chair, les muscles et les os.

Le corps transpercé de Juugo reprit son aspect humain avant de s'écrouler.

Le danger écarté, Naruto héla sa co-équipière qui s'était détachée de la mêlée plus tôt :

« Karin ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'absence de réponse inquiéta Naruto qui se précipita aux côtés de la jeune femme toujours allongée sur le sol. Cette dernière était en train de suffoquer. Naruto écarta les mains de la kunoïchi pour examiner les lésions à la gorge causées par l'agression de leur ancien équipier.

Le diagnostic fut rapidement établi : le larynx était écrasé. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Sans un regard en arrière, le ninja blond abandonna la kunoïchi à son sort et se précipita auprès de son amant.

Sa première réaction fut, une fois encore, de chercher son pouls. Alors que cet exercice ne lui avait jamais posé problème, il ne sentit aucune pulsation sous ses doigts. Sans attendre, il se positionna de manière à pratiquer une compression thoracique et enchaîna ventilation artificielle et massage cardiaque.

Combien de temps cela faisait depuis qu'il tentait de réanimer son amant ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais pour lui, il devait pouvoir encore le ramener. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras, surtout pas. Il allait y arriver.

« _T'acharner ainsi ne sert à rien. Il est mort... Depuis dix bonnes minutes._ »

Naruto resta paralysé sous les parolesdu renard. _Mort_. Ce mot ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, comme s'il rebondissait contre la paroi osseuse de son crâne, prisonnier, sans aucune faille par laquelle s'enfuir, et aucune autre pensée ne pouvait prendre place.

_Mort. _

Des larmes, incontrôlables, se mirent à couler lentement le long de ses joues.

Naruto retira lentement ses mains du torse de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. Pire, c'était lui le responsable.

Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Pour être avec lui, l'aider, le soutenir dans sa soif de vengeance ? Mais que lui avait-il apporté au final ? Rien. Il avait été inutile, impuissant, encombrant, désobéissant. Un véritable boulet pour résumer. Sur ce point, Sasuke avait toujours eu raison finalement. Il aurait dû le voir, le savoir mais il s'était borné à prétendre le contraire, et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus que contempler le résultat.

Il resta près du corps, à le regarder sans vraiment le voir, à se demander quand ce cauchemar finirait. Oui, parce que ces deux dernières semaines n'étaient qu'un cauchemar. Son inconscient qui s'exprimait, qui lui montrait sa plus grande peur. Il allait bientôt se faire douloureusement réveiller par une Sakura furieuse d'avoir été obligée, une fois de plus, de traverser tout le village parce qu'il avait omis de régler son réveil et qu'il était à la bourre pour le rendez-vous de la mission. Et quand il se réveillerait, il n'aurait pas croisé Sasuke et ne l'aurait pas ramené au village. Oui, il lui suffisait d'attendre la fin de ce cauchemar.

Mais il savait aussi pertinemment que certains cauchemars ne prenaient pas fin et ne prendraient jamais fin, comme celui qu'il était en train de vivre.  Il allait devoir faire avec. Faire avec ou faire sans. Parce que là, il allait devoir faire sans Sasuke, sans l'homme qu'il aimait, sans la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et à son coeur, plus importante que sa propre vie.

Sa main droite se glissa le plus naturellement du monde dans sa pochette à kunaï et se referma sur l'objet convoité.

« _Tu comptes faire quoi avec ce kunaï?_

- ...

- _ La vie ne représente rien sans lui ? Tu veux le rejoindre? Comme c'est romantique !_

- Fous-moi la paix sale renard...

- _Il s'est interposé de plein gré..._

- ...

- _Il a donné sa vie pour te sauver..._

- ...

- _ Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te tuer... _

- ...

- _Sa mort aura servi à rien finalement. Comme tout le reste... c'est vraiment hilarant!!_

- La ferme, saleté de démon. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est vivre.

- _Exact. Mais suis-je dans le faux ?_

Naruto était désespéré. Le renard avait raison : sa vie ne lui appartenait plus dorénavant. Il se devait de vivre. Sans lui.

Ce fut une douleur poignante au niveau de l'épaule qui le réveilla. Il porta sa main à l'épaule et retira  la lame qui y était planté. Une chaleur se répandit dans la chair maltraitée et la douleur s'atténua progressivement. Kyuubi venait de soigner cette blessure superficielle en un rien de temps.

Derrière les barreaux de sa cage, le démon renard paniquait.

Naruto releva lentement la tête. Son regard plongea alors dans deux pupilles rouge sang.

FIN


	19. épilogue n5

Désillusion dernier chapitre

L'amour et la souffrance, les deux seuls compagnons de chemin dans le cœur de Naruto. L'amour profond et sincère qu'il avait envers Sasuke, un amour vrai. D'abord fraternel, il a évolué et s'est transformé avec les années, sans s'en rendre compte il en était tombé éperdument amoureux au point de quitter son village et son rêve. Ceci avait engendré la souffrance, seul, dans un amour à sens unique. Malgré cela, cette souffrance nourrissait l'amour qu'il portait en lui, même s'il souffrait, il restait auprès de lui et voulait lui être utile, l'aimer. Un cercle vicieux d'amour et de souffrance, Naruto n'avait pas choisi la voie la plus simple pour l'amour, une voie semée de cicatrices. Son cœur souffrait et son corps commençait à ressentir les effets. Une lente mort s'emparait de lui quand tout avait basculé. Encore une fois il était perdu dans ses pensées : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasuke s'était-il jeté devant le danger ? Les larmes coulaient et il ne comprenait toujours pas. L'amour continuait à le faire souffrir et la souffrance le tenait éveillé pour aider son amour.

Alors que la lame se retira et que Sasuke s'effondra inconscient, Naruto le rattrapa et le regarda impuissant. Les larmes coulaient et il criait ces « Pourquoi ? » mais personne ne lui répondait. Karin arriva et prodigua les premiers soins. Tout était flou pour Naruto, il voyait les gens s'activaient autour de Sasuke et lui il restait de marbre, déconnecté, il ne voyait que le corps de Sasuke inerte et son cœur pleurer.

Dans la cage de Kyuubi, Naruto se retrouva dans la même position que dans la réalité, il regardait la scène de son for intérieur. Prisonnier de son amour, il fut prisonnier dans sa propre prison.

Kyuubi qui avait désormais la possibilité de prendre possession du corps de son hôte rit d'une voix caverneuse et libéra son énergie afin de détruire les dernières barrières à sa liberté. Impossible, il n'y arrivait pas, comment était-ce possible ? Naruto recroquevillé sur le sol humide de la cage était toujours en état de choc et il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette maudite cage. Le blond avait donc réussit à tout bloquer dans son esprit. Foutu humain !

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, trop lentement pour Naruto qui restait figé au milieu de champ de bataille, se fut Juugo qui vint l'aider et le ramener en lieu sûr, où Karin soignait Sasuke.

- Plusieurs points vitaux touchés, cela va être plus difficile de le maintenir en vie. La lame principale contenait d'autres petites lames qui sont sorties quand la lame s'est enfoncée, il y a de nombreuses blessures et du poison en était recouvert...

Ces mots firent sortir Naruto de sa léthargie et enfin lui redonner un peu de vie dans ses yeux éteints.

- Tu vas le sauver ? furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à articuler

- Je n'ai pas assez de chakra, il me faut une grande quantité pour que je régénère plus rapidement ses cellules et puisse arrêter les hémorragies, même avec le sceau j'en suis incapable.

- Je…je peux t'aider..

Karin tourna la tête vers le blond et l'interrogea du regard. Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra longuement, la grimace sur son visage était témoin du combat intérieur qui se faisait entre Kyuubi et lui afin de prendre le contrôle et de le soumettre à prêter sa force et de sauver Sasuke.

- Vaurien, il t'as fait du mal et tu veux le sauver ?

- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, c'est pour lui seul que j'ai encore un semblant de sentiment qui me permet de rester en vie, j'aurai laisser tomber depuis longtemps sinon et tu serais libre…

- Raison de plus ! Je veux être libéré ! Sale humain ! Stupide gamin ! Il ne t'as rien apporté à part cette souffrance ! Tu te meurs, tu t'affaiblis alors que je pourrais te donner tant !

- C'est cette souffrance qui me fait sentir vivant.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains !

Sans laisser encore la possibilité au démon de s'exprimer, Naruto le brima dans une cage plus petite encore, l'obligeant à extraire le chakra.

- Saleté tu as appris des sceaux interdis afin de mieux me contrôler ! La souffrance se lisait sur la gueule déformée du renard démoniaque. Tu tiens à souffrir pour un ingrat, alors souffre !! Sa voix rocailleuse résonna sur les murs sombres et se perdit dans le dédale intérieur de Naruto.

Revenu à l'extérieur, Naruto continuait à forcer le démon à donner son chakra qui traversa son corps faible pour finir dans les mains de Karin. Seulement, Naruto n'avait jamais utilisé ce chakra là, celui habituel cédé par le démon était adapté à l'utilisation et en accord avec le chakra de Naruto ; à présent il pouvait sentir les émanations brutes de chakra. Ça le dévorait de l'intérieur, rongeait ces méridiens, jamais il n'avait senti une telle douleur physique. Le chakra continuait de se déverser en lui et plus le flux était important plus la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur augmentait, des flammes noires le dévorant se répandaient dans tout son corps.

Karin effrayée par cette telle quantité de chakra, cette noirceur et puissance ne pouvait plus l'utiliser malgré le sceau. Elle se contenta de guider Naruto dans les soins.

Doser était encore plus dur pour le blond, sa main et son bras droit furent rapidement paralysés et une couleur sombre commençait à apparaître sur le bras.

- Ton bras est en train de se nécroser… la peur se ressentait dans sa voix

- Ce n'…n'est rien…Ça guérira

Personne ne croyait à cela. Karin prit le relais un moment afin de laisser le blond se reposer.

- Il y avait des petites lames dans la principale, il nous faudra plus de temps pour les petites blessures qu'elles ont engendré.

Le bras totalement noir, Naruto poussa Karin sur le côté et repris le travail, malgré la douleur, malgré son bras qu'il ne contrôlait plus, malgré les cris et rires du démon en lui qui s'amusait de le voir souffrir ainsi.

- Alors tu te sens encore plus vivant avec tout cette souffrance ? hahahaa !!

Le deuxième bras se recouvrit de taches noires et Naruto forçait toujours sur le chakra pour sauver son ami. Ami ? Il ne le considérait plus ami depuis longtemps Sasuke était devenu son amour secret, amour impossible. Même s'il avait essayé de nier et refouler tout ceci, la vérité lui était revenue en pleine figure, douloureuse et difficile à accepter, à vivre. La vie était devenu un enfer mais dans cet enfer il y avait cet ange qui pourrait le sortir d'ici ou l'y faire plonger un peu plus. Folie, chimère, espoir ; Kyuubi lui répétait que l'espoir était une fantaisie des hommes, une façon de souffrir un peu plus. « Espère ton sauvetage, espère et souffre »

La vue se brouillait, les mots résonnaient mais la vision du corps de Sasuke réussit à le maintenir conscient encore. La limite arrivait, son corps n'en pouvait plus, on a beau avoir toute la volonté du monde si le corps ne suit plus, arrive aux dernières limites, on doit s'y soumettre.

Naruto repoussait l'échéance de sa perte de connaissance pour au moins stabiliser l'état du brun mais son corps ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui répondit violemment, il tomba lourdement sur le coté, les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées il ne percevait plus que des ombres et des sons lointains mais l'image de Sasuke demeurait gravé sur sa rétine. Kyuubi avait beau rire et les membres de Taka l'aider, il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à Sasuke.

Noir, il était dans un endroit totalement obscur, aucune lumière, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit, ne voyait pas de cage, ou était-il ?

Un chemin se dessina et lui indiquait de le suivre, il n'avait pas le choix et l'emprunta, il arriva près d'une balançoire et reconnut celle où il restait assis pendant des heures durant son enfance. La tristesse s'empara de lui. Tout au long du chemin chaque souvenir réapparaissait, toujours les plus malheureux mais Naruto ne s'en aperçu pas. Toute sa vie il n'avait donc vécu que dans la souffrance. Une force ou simplement son inconscience lui faisait oublier les beaux moments de son passé, jusqu'à ce qu'un chemin plus large se dessine et Naruto courut, le chemin derrière lui commençait à s'effacer il allait disparaître s'il ne courrait pas. Vite, sans un contrôle de ses jambes, il essaya de s'extraire du dernier morceau qui s'effaçait et sauta sur le large chemin. Il tomba sur le sol sableux, et toussota. Son regard se leva vers une ombre au sol qu'il avait aperçu, une personne se tenait devant lui. Qui était-ce ? On ne voyait pas son visage ni sa silhouette, juste un rire et l'ombre courut, invitant Naruto à le suivre. Le blond se releva difficilement et le suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ou l'emmenait-il ? il n'avait pas de réponse et aucune autre issue alors autant le suivre. Arrivé dans un paysage de clairière l'ombre s'arrêta de dos et Naruto pu ralentir sa course avant de lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. L'ombre se retourna et lui fit face, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus et Naruto ne put bouger comme paralysé, hypnotisé.

- Dobe, je te hais.

Trois mots et le monde de Naruto se renversa, des crevasses se formèrent sur le sol et s'ouvrir en de grands canyons qui engouffraient tout ce qui était au dessus, bientôt il fut lui aussi emporté loin du Sasuke qui avec son sourire narquois le regardait du haut du canyon et lui cria

- Tu ne mérites que la mort !

Sa chute fut interminable, les roches du canyon se transformèrent en souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke et tout lui arrivait dans un flot douloureux. Il tomba au fond là ou la lumière ne passait plus, où seul le noir régnait, son monde, son seul endroit.

Ne pouvait-il vivre comme tout le monde ? Non il avait été maudit depuis le jour de sa naissance et portait le fardeau jusqu'à présent, mais c'en fut trop. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge dans un douloureux sanglot, un mot retentit sur les parois « Sasukeeeeeee ». Lorsque le son arriva vers l'ombre, tout le paysage se brisa en un millier de morceaux comme on brise un miroir et reflétaient toujours le passé et les souvenirs de Naruto. Il flottait au milieu de tout cela et ne put qu'avaler la dure réalité, jamais il ne fut heureux. Un reflet plus brillant que les autres l'attira. Il nagea dans les airs, gigoter, ses membres effectuaient des mouvements hasardeux afin de s'approcher de l'objet. Un morceau du miroir de ses souvenirs un peu plus gros que les autres, il l'attrapa de ses mains et l'observa, dans la brume qui se formait sur le miroir il put distinguer derrière les nuages qui se dissipaient un lac, un pont et deux enfants, deux enfants qui en tournant la tête dans des directions opposées souriaient.

Ce souvenir, si précieux était le premier contact, le premier lien qu'il avait crée et c'était avec Sasuke. Le fil qui l'avait maintenu vivant jusqu'à présent, qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir mais qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois et depuis quelques temps le tuait était ce précieux souvenir de Sasuke.

Il souriait à se souvenir, un sourire triste et heureux. Le souvenir se brisa brusquement faisant s'envoler les fragments au loin, se dispersant dans le vide, Naruto fit tout ce qu'il pu pour les rattraper mais ne réussit qu'à en attraper un. Il le serra contre son cœur comme pour l'incruster et le garder à jamais en lui. Il finit par y jeter un regard, le fragment qu'il tenait était celui qui représentait Sasuke, un Sasuke souriant. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent tomber sur le souvenir l'effaçant par la même.

Les mains serrèrent plus fort le souvenir jusqu'à les faire saigner.

- Je m'en souviens Sasuke, tu as été le premier lien, le premier ami, grâce à toi j'ai pu vivre, j'ai pu rêver, être quelqu'un, aujourd'hui tu me le rappelles, c'est l'heure de mourir ? Les mots étranglés lui firent écho et le « plop » de son sang qui tombait au fond de la grotte lui rappelait qu'il devait encore sauver Sasuke avant de mourir. Sauver ce lien, il n'y parviendrait pas, il était trop affaibli par la vengeance, par sa bêtise, son rêve, les différences entre eux deux, ce lien n'a existé qu'au jour de leur première rencontre. Il avait essayé de le faire vivre, de lui donner une chance mais ce lien s'effritait et commençait à s'effilocher brin par brin, alors aujourd'hui tout comme ce lien il allait mourir avec tous les souvenirs, le souvenir de ce lien. Encore un peu, laissez moi encore un peu de temps.

Une lumière blanche sortit d'en bas là ou son sang était tombé et l'aveugla l'enveloppant doucement dans une lumière leréchauffant et réveillant toutes ses blessures et douleurs. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait subit revint en une fois et le frappa au cœur. Avec cela il n'avait plus mal, il ne ressentait plus rien, la souffrance trop grande avait court circuiter le chemin de la douleur jusqu'à son cerveau. Sa main se porta sur sa poitrine là ou un cœur battait encore faiblement, il saignait, son cœur saignait et ce n'était pas qu'une image. Il tenait son cœur dans une main et un sabre qu'il reconnut comme celui de Sasuke le transperça et y injecta son chidori.

- Meurs

Sur ces derniers mots Naruto refit surface dans la réalité, l'air s'engouffra sauvagement dans ses poumons et les fit gonfler, il toussa fortement avant de réussir à ouvrir les yeux et essayer de se redresser vers la personne qui l'avait tué. Sasuke état toujours allongé et Karin s'acharnait toujours mais elle manquait de chakra. La tension basse lui fit tourner la tête et il tomba sur le sol, son crâne cognant durement et se teintait du sang qui s'écoulait déjà abondamment. Juugo compris la dernière volonté de Naruto et le porta jusqu'à Sasuke. Un dernier effort, sa main sur la poitrine de Sasuke et une dernière décharge de chakra maléfique de Kyuubi. Tout son corps brûlait à présent, les marques noires se répandaient à une vitesse folle et la paralysie l'empêcha de continuer, il ne restait que ses yeux qui continuaient à bouger et observer le brun. Un moment encore avant qu'ils ne se ferment totalement dans un lourd silence.

De nouveau dans cet endroit sombre il vit le morceau de souvenir dans ses mains et le regarda, il vit Sasuke enfant sourire assis sur le pont, l'image s'effaça et fit place au présent il se vit lui-même allongé au sol sans vie, dans les bras de Juugo qui l'avait déplacé. Quelle mort pathétique criait son démon mais il ne le pensait pas il avait donné sa vie pour son ami, son amour. Il souriait heureux, la première bonne chose qu'il avait faite dans sa courte existence.

L'image se focalisa sur Sasuke dont les paupières tressautèrent et s'ouvrir lentement, oui il était heureux, il l'avait sauvé.

- Comme tu m'as sauvé de la mort enfant, j'ai pu m'acquitter de cette dette, je garde ce lien en moi, il n'existe peut être plus ou n'a peut être il jamais existé mais pour moi il est là, la preuve je meurs pour toi. Tu n'as peut être jamais vu ce lien entre nous, toi qui disais que tu voulais le trancher, tu n'as fait que trancher le vide, non aujourd'hui tu as réussi. Je ne résiste plus devant ma faiblesse et je m'en vais. Adieu. Merci pour ces souvenirs, merci pour ce sourire.

Dans le ciel une étoile s'était éteinte, elle avait été plus brillante ce soir et perdait peu à peu sa brillance, on dit qu'avant la mort il y a un ravivement de lumière. Pour Naruto ce fut ce qui sauva Sasuke.

Loin dans le ciel la lumière de l'étoile ne brillait plus et n'arrivait plus à la terre, mais elle était morte il y a longtemps avant que l'on puisse la voir. Naruto était mort avant de le ressentir aujourd'hui, il avait regardé loin dans le ciel afin de déchiffrer son avenir mais le ciel lointain ne montre que le passé. Son présent était parti avec et son futur n'était que sur une plaque funéraire.

Triste fin que celle d'une étoile qui a explosé pour sauver le trou noir qui commençait à l'aspirer dans le vide. Tôt ou tard il devait disparaître autant le faire en satisfaisant ce trou noir.

Des jours passèrent après la mort de Naruto, Sasuke avait repris des forces et son équipe était complètement rétablis. Le brun s'approcha du cadavre du blond et prononça quelques mots :

- Baka tu es mort inutilement

Dans une cage humide, un démon fulminait, il refusait de mourir si bêtement et diffusait continuellement du chakra, en vain.

Sasuke et son groupe laissa le cadavre ainsi, sans sépulture, sans rien; les charognards viendraient le dévorer et ne laisseraient que peu de traces, si Konoha voulait retrouver le corps du blond ce serait en charpie. Tant pis, il le méritait, inutile et idiot il était mort seul.

Le groupe s'en alla et le corps seul dans la grotte devenu sa tombe commençait à attirer les animaux attirés par l'odeur de la mort.

Sasuke avait retrouvé son frère et l'avait tué, il avait ensuite dissous Taka et était à présent seul à vagabonder. Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers la grotte où il avait laisser Naruto. Il y entra, hésitant et s'assit à même le sol regardant l'endroit où reposait le cadavre.

Naruto, le blond de ses cheveux était ternis, sa peau était d'un pâle, ses vêtements salis et abîmés mais le corps demeurait intact…après plusieurs semaines.

Sasuke s'approcha et toucha le poitrine du blond comme pour sentir son cœur battre. Un bruit lui répondit, un animal qui sortait d'un arbre voisin. Tsss

Comment Naruto était il toujours intact et sans trace de décomposition ? Le chakra de Kyuubi affaibli l'entourait dans une faible aura et une protection électrique en plus le recouvrait. Sasuke la rechargea avant de se poser contre la paroi de la grotte et de s'endormir.

Loin d'ici, on se sait où, un jeune garçon parcourait les plaines de fleurs et champs interminables, c'était bien plus beau que ce qu'il avait vu dans son existence, était-ce ce qu'on appelait paradis ? il n'en savait rien mais s'en était satisfait. Il marchait la journée dans les champs et le soir se couchait dans l'herbe fraîche et observait les étoiles, brillantes de cette lueur qui n'existe plus dans ses propres yeux mais qu'il avait transmis à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Un sourire naquit et il s'endormit.

Dans la grotte, Sasuke se réveilla et sortit se nourrir. Lorsqu'il revint il se décida à enlever la protection électrique qu'il avait posé autour de Naruto et approcha sa main près des lèvres voulant sentir un souffle. Rien, il approcha son front de celui du blond et de ses doigts ouvrit les paupières du blond, se plongeant dans le bleu terne et sans vie de ces yeux envoûtants. Il atterrit près de la cage de Kyuubi et l'observa calmement, le démon leva la tête vers lui et trouva la force d'articuler quelques mots.

- Uchiwa, que me vaut cette visite ? dit il d'un ton sarcastique

Le brun ne répondit rien et jeta un sachet au bas des barreaux de la cage du démon qui renifla et identifia clairement le contenu.

- Tu tiens donc à le ramener à la vie ? Je refuse même si je me condamne également, je trouverai un moyen de m'en sortir et de le tuer mais jamais je ne le ramènerai.

Sasuke dont les sharingans activés tournoyaient dangereusement se rapprocha du démon en un éclair, attrapa le sac et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du démon.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien, tu n'as pas la faculté de me faire obéir. Le dernier était Madara, personne n'y arrivera et encore moins un morveux comme toi. Sasuke le prit comme un défi et fit apparaître des pupilles différentes

- J'ai tué mon frère, j'ai tué Madara, je peux te contrôler.

Un rire sinistre s'échappa de la gueule du renard et il cracha acidement au visage de Sasuke des mots qui l'atteignit en plein cœur :

- Tu as tué ton frère innocent et tu as tué celui qui t'aimais le plus en ce monde, tu es seul et tu le resteras, tu auras beau parcourir le monde, te suicider ça ne changera rien, la solitude te poursuit, tu l'as choisi. Tu ne me forceras à rien même s'il revenait tu seras encore et toujours seul.

Sans en vouloir entendre plus, Sasuke, fit ouvrir la gueule du démon et y déversa le contenu du sac, rapidement il ferma la gueule et massa la gorge afin de le faire avaler. Il faisait cela à un démon comme s'il n'était qu'un chat.

Honte et humiliation pour Kyuubi qui grogna et essaya d'arracher un bras de Sasuke qui avait sauté en arrière laissant un espace de sûreté.

- Il reviendra à la vie, tu ne peux plus l'empêcher a présent.

Sasuke retourna à l'extérieur de l'esprit de Naruto, remit la barrière électrique et s'assoupit veillant le corps de son ami.

Les heures passèrent, une journée, puis deux. Rien n'avait changé, une semaine s'écoula finalement et aucun changement sur Naruto. Sasuke rendit à nouveau visite au démon.

- Je combats comme je peux ton poison hahaha !

Sasuke irrité repartit et enleva la barrière, forma un chidori plus puissant que jamais , sharingan activés il le projeta sur le blond à l'endroit du sceau. Le choc fut violent et les arcs de lumière jaillirent de la grotte. Kyuubi fut touché et électrocuté, le corps de Naruto n'avait rien subit. Quelques décharges plus tard, Sasuke redescendit dans l'antre du démon dont l'odeur des poils roussis embaumés l'endroit.

- Tu as une journée pour le réveiller.

- Crève

Sasuke se rapprocha et recommença son attaque à travers le sceau collé à la porte de la cage, cette fois si de façon plus violente. Plusieurs heures pour le démon, quelques instants d'amusement pour le brun et le démon se soumis à l'exigence de l'Uchiwa.

Une journée passa encore plus lente pour Sasuke et un mouvement imperceptible pour un être normal fit tiquer le brun, Naruto commençait à revenir à la vie, enfin à ce coma étrange.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que le blond n'ouvre enfin les yeux et sa vue brouillée mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir apercevoir une silhouette penchée au dessus de lui.

- Usuratonkachi

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond et il se dit que le paradis avait un peu plus le goût de paradis ou bien d'enfer, quoi qu'il en soit si Sasuke était là, il en était un peu heureux.

Une semaine avait été nécessaire pour que le blond retrouve totalement connaissance et le reste plus d'une matinée. Le rétablissement forcé par Sasuke en manipulant Kyuubi avait encore accéléré les choses mais pas assez vite à son goût.

- Où suis-je ?

Naruto qui voyageait entre réalité et coma mélangeait les images qu'il voyait et ne distinguait plus rien.

Sasuke avait chassé et apporté de l'eau il soigna sommairement le blond lui donna à manger dans le plus grand silence. Naruto ne demanda rien et se laissait faire comme un pantin, il n'avait pas la force de protester ou de pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

- Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qu'il prononça.

- Mon corps a bougé tout seul.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

Il plongea son regard encre dans celui bleu et déjà plus en vie du blond et lui répondit

- Mon cœur a bougé tout seul.

Naruto n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'ouïe parfaite et cru entendre la même chose et reposa la même question.

Sasuke qui en avait marre, lança un regard mi énervé, mi gêné ? ce que cru lire Naruto.

Il s'approcha et dans un rapide mouvement effleura les lèvres du blond.

- Mon cœur et mon corps ont bougé tous seuls. En prononçant ses mots il avait pris la main de Naruto et l'avait posé sur son cœur qui battait fortement.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et la fatigue le faucha, il tomba en arrière rattrapé par Sasuke pour le rallonger.

De retour dans un coma, le champ de fleurs l'entourait de nouveau. Il s'assit et se laissa bercer par la brise.

Sasuke lui se mit contre la paroi de la grotte et se remémora de la rencontre avec son frère.

Avant de mourir Itachi lui avait dit ces mots d'adieu, il avait appris la vérité par Madara, avait attendu plusieurs semaines afin de pouvoir le piéger et l'enfermer dans un genjutsu et lui faire avouer tout la vérité. Il avait manipulé Itachi, l'avait incité à utiliser ses yeux et l'affaiblir, et le faire tuer par son propre frère. Après cela il avait décidé de retrouver le corps de Naruto et d'extraire Kyuubi, il n'avait pas cru à sa mort. Un long combat avait éclaté, Sasuke avait utilisé le précieux présent de son frère avant sa mort et avait fini par terrasser son ancêtre. Il avait faillit perdre la vue et en mourir. Il avait réussi à se déplacer jusqu'à un ancien repaire d'Orochimaru pris des médicaments et repartir vers la grotte. Pendant les mois succédant à la morte de Naruto il était venu régulièrement voir le corps sans vie de son ami et le protéger des charognards.

Pourquoi ? il n'en savait rien ou du moins refusait de le reconnaître maintenant que Naruto était sorti du coma. Après la soit disant mort de Naruto, il avait remarqué le faible chakra de Kyuubi et avait injecté une drogue qu'il avait volé lorsqu'il était chez Orochimaru, permettant de maintenir en permanence un flux de chakra autour d'un cadavre. Kabuto l'utilisait afin d'avoir des spécimens disponibles pour ses recherches.

En venant régulièrement il avait pu maintenir Naruto en vie et à présent il était sorti du coma, le chakra de Kyuubi était en permanence pompé et les graines et drogues qu'il avait fait ingéré au démon avait accéléré le processus et permit de remettre en marche la machinerie cellulaire du blond pour sa guérison et sa sortie du coma.

A présent il devait faire face à la situation avec e blond qui lui demanderait des explications et cette fois-ci les phrases approximatives et sans réelles explications ne marcheraient pas, le blond sera rapidement vite rétabli.

Affreuse situation pour un Uchiwa, foutue fierté !

Il n'avait finalement pas réussi a brisé ce lien entre eux et ne voulait pas, reste à le faire comprendre à Naruto, il était finalement son ami.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce sont ces mots qui l'accueillirent dans la réalité.

- Tu es mon ami, c'est pourquoi je t'ai sauvé.

- On ne fait pas souffrir ses amis comme tu l'as fait. Les mots durs et froids de Naruto arrivèrent en plein dans le cœur de glace de Sasuke.

- C'est vrai, je le saurai pour la prochaine fois.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Le silence se fit, Sasuke fatigué de discuter avec le blond s'en alla hors de la grotte et revint avec un lapin et des baies de quoi les nourrir tous les deux.

- J'ai pas faim répondit le blond face à la demande muette du brun de lui proposer à manger.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dis ton estomac, un gargouillement se fit entendre et donna raison au brun.

Ils mangèrent en silence Naruto pensa toujours au rêve qu'il avait fait, Sasuke aurait-il prononcé ces mots ? Il toucha ses lèvres comme pour se convaincre de la réalité.

- Pourquoi ?

Naruto n'avait que ce mot en bouche et ne savait pas quoi demander, c'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait prononcer, qui réclamer une réponse et une explication, comme un enfant qui ne comprenait pas et qui répétait sans cesse ce mot.

- J'ai été idiot.

Naruto laissa le brun parler sans l'interrompre, entendre Sasuke parler avait toujours était un grand moment.

- Depuis qu'on se connaît je n'ai jamais fait les choses correctement, entendre Sasuke parler ainsi l'effrayait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- Je t'ai considéré comme le seul ami et pourtant je t'ai traité comme un idiot et toi tu continuais d'y croire et maintenant que je considère comme plus important, je te maltraite encore plus et tu continues à être à mes côtés, es-tu débile ?

Il en était sûr Sasuke était fou, c'était Sasuke le débile pas lui,

- Excuse-moi... ces mots murmurés arrivèrent tout de même à l'oreille du blond qui écarquilla les yeux alors que Sasuke partait gêné de ce qu'il avait dit.

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains et réfléchit longuement, son ami était un idiot qui ne savait pas s'exprimer alors c'était bien normal pour lui de se comporter ainsi, non maintenant il cherchait des excuses à Sasuke.

Il se leva brusquement voulant rattraper son coéquipier et le cogner mais un vertige le pris, son corps n'était pas totalement rétablit. Il tomba et se cogna la tête contre la paroi dure de la grotte.

Une voix l'appelait et ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent doucement.

- Dobe tu t'es cogné et tu saignes, imbécile

Sasuke soigna son ami qui l'observait essayant de comprendre, se remémorant tous les moments passés avec lui depuis, il tendit la main vers sa sacoche de kunaï et en sortit présentant la pointe vers son cœur et tendit le manche à Sasuke.

- Tue moi

- Le choc t'as bousillé le cerveau dobe, on sentait l'étonnement à la demande du blond.

- Tu l'as toujours voulu ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'en empêche? TUE MOI !!

Sasuke attrapa le kunaï et Naruto commença à l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, une filet de sang s'en échappant. Sasuke regarda le sang couler et essaya de tirer le manche vers lui mais Naruto forçait.

- N'aie pas peur Sasuke, prends y du plaisir, brise ce lien une bonne fois pour toutes ! Les larmes et la colère s'emparaient du visage du blond.

- Arrête imbécile, je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour te laisser mourir à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Sasuke profita du moment d'éclat pour retirer le kunai et le jeter plus loin.

- Je te l'ai dit tu es mon seul ami.

- Arrête de jouer Sasuke et explique moi !

Sasuke s'assit correctement près du blond et lui raconta l'après de sa mort, la rencontre avec son frère et Madara, difficilement il essaya d'expliquer toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis depuis son enfance et son frère lui avait rappelé. Il avait ignoré la vérité et s'était caché dans une illusion.

Il avait fait souffrir Naruto parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre la vérité, qu'il était son ami et peut être plus mais avec la mort de son frère il ne pouvait plus ignorer les sentiments qui naissaient en lui, qu'il avait lui aussi un cœur, pour pleurer et pour aimer. Inconsciemment il devait tester l'amour du blond pour lui, il en était sûr, Naruto l'aimait jusqu'à donner sa vie et lui avait jouer avec, c'était le pire salaud et pourtant il demandait aujourd'hui à Naruto de rester avec lui.

- Tu as ton équipe de tarés

- Je l'ai dissous

- Alors tu demandes à l'idiot de service de te tenir compagnie, tu rêves Sasuke ! Tu m'as trop fait souffrir, ton explication ne me fait rien oublier, je t'aime, j'ai fais des conneries mais maintenant c'en est trop, mon cœur ne le supporte plus, mon corps en a subit les conséquences. Tu es un salaud mais je t'aime ! Je te hais ! Il criait ces mots qui résonnaient dans la grotte et qui arrivèrent en pleine face du brun.

- Je sais tu me détestes.

Naruto se leva n'en pouvant plus et s'empara des lèvres du brun, il se contredisait faisait n'importe quoi, il s'en fichait il voulait un dernier baiser avant de mourir pour de bon. Mourir pour son brun c'était la plus grande preuve d'amour, la plus idiote mais vivre était devenu trop difficile il revoyait l'image de son cœur ensanglanté.

- Adieu Sasuke

Mais celui ci le retint et fit apparaître un fil de chakra de son poignet Naruto intrigué le suivit des yeux, il passait sous le vêtement et atterrit au niveau du cœur du brun

- Regarde l'autre bout.

L'autre bout du fil s'était dirigé vers lui et empruntait le même chemin, son cœur.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à briser ce lien même en te faisant autant souffrir, je crois qu'on y peut rien. Je l'ai affaiblit, l'ai effiloché mais il est toujours présent, il est comme toi malgré toutes les souffrances il a survécu.

Naruto croyait rêver le lien qu'il avait perdu dans ce rêve, ce morceau de souvenir qui s'effaçait brillait à nouveau il toucha le fil d'un doigt hésitant et sourit. Il releva la tête et vit un petit sourire sur le visage de Sasuke.

- Non, tu veux ma mort, tu utilises encore cette façon de faire pour me faire souffrir, je suis heureux un moment et la seconde d'après c'est le gouffre, la mort ! Laisse-moi je n'en veux plus de ton lien et il le brisa en injectant son chakra de vent.

Sasuke choqué et énervé répliqua et produisit des milliers de fils de chakra électrique et entoura les corps du blond, tous les fils allaient vers son cœur. Le vent et l'électricité dans une grotte sombre, la lumière clignotante éclairait par intermittence le visage de l'autre que chacun observait.

- Envoie le jus, envoie le dans mon cœur, tue moi!

- Vas-tu arrêter tes idioties ?

Et pour répliquer le brun resserra son emprise autour de Naruto et se rapprochait de lui,

Ses lèvres avançaient dangereusement vers celles de son ami et les scellèrent sans aucune réplique possible de Naruto. Tous les fils envoyaient une onde étrange vers le cœur du blond, il attendait la décharge et sa mort mais il reçut une chaleur et de l'amour, le brun faisait tout pour lui démontrer son amour. Il ne voulut y croire mais céda qu'en d'un coup de langue il demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Complètement perdu Naruto accepta un baiser aussi doux que sensuel, une preuve d'amour, un pardon demandé. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du brun et Naruto les sentit; Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Naruto se recula et voyait le brun à terre pleurant et perdu comme un petit garçon. Il répétait sans cesse de le pardonner et de le laisser l'aimer, de ne pas le quitter.

La tête dans une main Naruto regarda l'extérieur de la grotte et le soleil se levait, il était peut être temps d'avancer, un nouveau jour se lever, il avait déjà assez souffert, il voulait partir mais rien ne l'attendait, ici il avait encore Sasuke. Il fallait essayer, si rien n'allait la mort était toujours là pour l'accueillir. Il se pencha alors vers Sasuke et le pris dans ses bras, la mort de son frère l'avait complètement retourné et il ne volait sûrement plus perdre les personnes qu'il aimait, il l'avait déjà dit lors du combat contre Gaara mais les paroles prenaient  sens aujourd'hui en le voyant si faible, si misérable. Naruto voulut y croire et lui accorda un peu plus de son amour et de sa confiance.

- Essayons Sasuke, je n'ai plus que la mort comme ami, prouve moi que tu seras plus attrayant qu'elle.

Pour réponse Sasuke le serra plus fort et murmura ces quelques mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre mais ce n'était pas si simple de regagner le cœur du blond. Ils pleurèrent tous les deux l'un de soulagement et de peur, l'autre de peur face à la souffrance et son éventuelle bêtise.

Sasuke se recula et chercha quelque chose dans la manche de son vêtement il en ressortit une petite grue en papier, cornée et toute abîmée.

- Je n'ai jamais pu la déchirer ni la jeter.

C'était le lien qui les unissait, cette petite grue que Naruto avait fait plus jeune et qu'il avait laissé sur la table de classe espérant qu'un enfant la trouve et accepte d'être son ami, Sasuke n'avait jamais osé lui dire mais en était devenu son ami anonyme.

Naruto sourit à la vue de cette petite grue, alors tout ce temps ils avaient toujours vécu dans une illusion, il avait été bernés par des choses qui n'existaient pas, inventés et auto convaincus, ils rechercheraient désormais la vérité ensemble et même si la route vers une confiance mutuelle totale était encore longue, ils avaient encore la mort mais chacun espérait qu'elle viendrait les faucher ensemble, ils resteraient toujours ensemble même quand cette petite grue se déchirerait, ils avaient trouvé le vrai lien entre leur cœur, il fallait le renforcer.

Les années passèrent et on entendit parler d'un duo de ninjas qui défendait les petits villages, anonymes ils effectuaient du bon boulot. Un jour Konoha demande leur service, ils rentrèrent au village natal et dévoilèrent leur identité à Godaime toujours hokage, elle en fut surprise. Une longue discussion s'en suivit, une histoire de réintégration s'ils le souhaitaient. Ils refusèrent continuant leur mission mis rendant tout de même régulièrement visite à leurs anciens amis. Ce fut dur pour tous mais le temps avait doucement cicatrisé les blessures, la rancœur avait disparu et la souffrance avait fait place à une vie plus heureuse, rien ne pouvait le tuer maintenant il était mort tellement de fois, il avait appris la signification de la vie et de la mort, c'était comme une réincarnation. Sur la stèle des ninkas morts, son nom et celui de Sasuke y était gravés, leurs erreurs de leur ancienne vie avaient été effacées de leur cœur et une nouvelle vie commençait.


End file.
